Orgullo, Seduccion, Deseo y Placer
by Lady Andy Pao
Summary: Tras la muerte de su padre, Isabella Swan, se convierte en una de las herederas más deseadas por los cazafortuna. Todos tratan de conquistar a como dé lugar, pero ella se resiste. Hasta que accidentes que atentan contra su vida empiezan a sucederle, con esto se ve obligada a recurrir a una persona que se infiltre entre sus pretendientes para averiguar quién está detrás del complot.
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

Tras la muerte de su padre, Isabella Swan, se convierte en una de las herederas más deseadas por los cazafortuna. Todos tratan de conquistar a como dé lugar, pero ella se resiste. Hasta que accidentes que atentan contra su vida empiezan a sucederle, con esto se ve obligada a recurrir a una persona que se infiltre entre sus pretendientes para averiguar quién está detrás del complot. Edward Cullen un atractivo y seductor detective, no puede resistirse a aceptar el pedido de una mujer bella e inteligente. Dejar satisfecha a su clienta es una cuestión de orgullo. Enseñarle que es el hombre que necesita será un placer.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

_Londres, Inglaterra, 1818_

En su calidad de detective, Edward Cullen se había entrevistado con gente en sitios de lo más curiosos, pero ésa era la primera vez que había concertado una cita en una iglesia. Algunos de sus clientes se sentían más cómodos quedando en locales de mala muerte. Otros preferían el lujo. Aquél en concreto parecía una persona de profundas convicciones religiosas, ya que había elegido la iglesia de Saint George como lugar de encuentro. Edward suponía que le habría parecido un lugar seguro, lo que lo llevaba a pensar que la persona que lo había citado se sentía incómoda o insegura. Sin duda le habían llegado noticias de su dudosa moral. Mucho mejor. Así le pagaría bien y se mantendría a distancia. Eran los casos que más le gustaban. Al bajar del carruaje, Edward se detuvo a contemplar el impresionante atrio y las columnas corintias de la fachada principal de la iglesia. Un murmullo de cánticos llegaba desde el interior, en abierto contraste con los gritos de los frustrados cocheros y con el ruido de cascos de caballos a su espalda. Golpeó el suelo del carruaje con el bastón que sujetaba por la empuñadura con forma de cabeza de águila y despidió al conductor con un leve toque en el sombrero.

La cita de ese día había sido concertada por el señor Thomas Lynd, un hombre que contaba con su confianza por muchas razones. La más importante era que Lynd había sido su mentor y maestro en el oficio. Edward no se consideraba moralista, pero le gustaba ceñirse al código ético que Lynd le había enseñado: ayudar a los que realmente lo necesitan.

Nunca exigía dinero a cambio de protección, como hacían otros sabuesos. Ni robaba cosas con una mano para devolverlas con la otra a cambio de una recompensa. Se limitaba a buscar objetos perdidos y a proteger a los que lo necesitaban. Y eso lo llevaba a preguntarse por qué Lynd le habría pasado este caso, ya que él se movía por los mismos principios.

Edward era muy aficionado a resolver misterios, así que estaba dispuesto a averiguar los motivos de la decisión de Lynd. Lo que no le gustaba era tener que ir a la entrevista personalmente. Por norma general, prefería enviar a un empleado que hiciera las preguntas. Eso le permitía conservar el anonimato, tan necesario para sus planes personales.

Al entrar en la iglesia, se detuvo un momento para absorber la ola de música que lo envolvía. En la parte delantera de la nave, a mano derecha, se alzaba el púlpito cubierto. A la izquierda había una sillería de dos niveles. Los numerosos bancos estaban vacíos. Sólo los miembros del coro ocupaban la iglesia, llenando el aire con sus voces que se elevaban en oración.

Edward miró su reloj de bolsillo. Era la hora exacta que habían acordado. En su profesión era importante ser estrictamente puntual. Se dirigió hacia la escalera que subía a la galería. Al llegar al descansillo, se detuvo. Su mirada fue atraída sin remedio por una masa de pelo blanco que desafiaba la ley de la gravedad. Una cinta negra trataba de domarlo, pero parecía agotada, como sihubiera perdido la esperanza de lograrlo y se hubiera conformado con recoger sólo una parte en una coleta torcida y despeinada. Mientras observaba esa coleta, el desafortunado dueño de aquella horrible pelambrera levantó la mano y se rascó la cabeza, despeinándose aún más.

Edward estaba tan fascinado que no se había fijado en la mujer menuda sentada al lado del dueño del espantoso pelo. Pero en cuanto lo hizo, el foco de su atención cambió por completo. Ella era el polo opuesto de su acompañante en lo que a cabellera se refería: tenía una brillante melena de un tono castaño con buzos corbrizos tan poco habitual que llamaba la atención.

Eran los únicos ocupantes de la galería, pero ninguno de ellos tenía el aire del que está esperando a alguien. Al contrario, parecían absortos en la actuación del coro.

¿Dónde estaba su cliente?

La mujer pareció notar que la estaba observando, porque se volvió hacia Edward y lo miró a los ojos. Era atractiva. No de un modo tan excepcional como su cabello, pero tenía unos rasgos agradables. Los ojos, de un cafe intenso, lo miraban entre unas espesas pestañas. Tenía pómulos altos y una nariz que indicaba firmeza de carácter. Al morderse el labio inferior, dejó al descubierto unos dientes blancos y bonitos, y cuando frunció los labios se le formó un hoyuelo en la mejilla. Era una cara más bonita que hermosa, aunque lo que más le llamó la atención fue el disgusto que mostró al verlo.

—Señor Cullen —dijo, tras un breve silencio—, no lo he oído llegar.

Podría haberlo atribuido al coro, pero lo cierto era que siempre caminaba de forma silenciosa. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a hacerlo. Le había salvado la vida en el pasado y esperaba que le siguiera resultando una habilidad útil durante mucho tiempo.

La joven se levantó y avanzó hacia él con decisión, ofreciéndole la mano. Como si lo hubieran ensayado, el coro dejó de cantar en ese preciso instante. En el silencio que siguió, ella se presentó:

—Soy Isabella Swan.

Su voz lo sorprendió. Era suave como una brisa de verano, pero con un fondo de acero. El sonido quedó suspendido en el aire gracias a la resonancia del recinto, despertando la imaginación de Edward y llevándolo en direcciones poco recomendables.

Cambiándose el bastón de mano, se inclinó sobre la que ella le ofrecía.

—Señorita Swan.

—Le agradezco que haya sido tan amable de venir hasta aquí. Sin embargo, es usted exactamente como me temía que fuera.

—Oh. —Aunque sorprendido por sus palabras, Edward estaba cada vez más intrigado—. ¿En qué sentido?

—En todos los sentidos, señor. Me puse en contacto con el señor Lynd porque necesito a un tipo de hombre muy concreto. Y usted, señor, no se parece en nada a mi petición.

—¿Le importaría ser un poco más concreta?

—Sería demasiado largo de explicar.

—En mi profesión, uno espera que los demás sean predecibles, pero odia serlo. Ya que, al parecer, soy todo lo que no desea encontrar en un hombre, le agradecería que me explicase los criterios que la han llevado a esa conclusión.

La señorita Swan meditó su respuesta. Mientras lo hacía, Edward confirmó lo que su instinto le había dicho en el primer momento: a Isabella Swan no le resultaba indiferente. Antes de que su cerebro racional se hubiera puesto en acción, el instinto de la joven había reaccionado del mismo modo que el de él: las ventanas de la nariz se le habían abierto, su respiración se había agitado, todo su cuerpo se habíatensado… los signos clásicos de una cierva que nota que un depredador está cerca.

—Ya veo —respondió ella con un hilo de voz—. Supongo que no le falta razón.

—Claro que no. Nunca miento a un cliente. —Tampoco se acostaba con ellos, pero eso podría estar a punto de cambiar.

—No lo he contratado, así que no soy su clienta.

El hombre de la rebelde pelambrera los interrumpió:

—Isabella, cásate con Montague y acaba con esta farsa.

Al oír ese nombre, Edward entendió al momento por qué Lynd le había pasado el caso. Tuvo claro también que Isabella Swan no tenía ninguna posibilidad de librarse de él.

—No permitiré que nadie me obligue a hacer nada contra mi voluntad, milord —replicó ella, con firmeza.

—En ese caso, invita al señor Cullen a sentarse.

—No será necesario —se resistió la joven.

Sorteándola, Edward se sentó detrás de ellos.

—Señor Cullen… —empezó a protestar la señorita Swan, pero, suspirando, se resignó—. Milord, permíteme que te presente al señor Edward Cullen. Señor Cullen, le presento a mi tío, el conde de Melville.

—Lord Melville. —Edward lo saludó con una inclinación de cabeza. Sabía que Melville era el cabezade familia de los Tremaine, un linaje famoso por sus excentricidades—. Creo que averiguarán que soy capaz de llevar a cabo cualquier tarea para la que se precise a un detective.

La señorita Swan lo miró con los ojos entornados. Al parecer, no le gustaba que la ignoraran.

—Señor, no dudo de que sea usted un hombre muy capaz en cualquier circunstancia. Sin embargo…

—¿Los criterios para rechazarme serían…? —la interrumpió él, volviéndose en redondo para mirarla. No le gustaba proseguir la conversación dejando temas pendientes.

—Es usted muy tenaz. —La señorita Swan permanecía de pie, dispuesta a despedirlo en cualquiermomento.

—Una característica muy valorada en mi profesión.

—Sí, pero que no altera las demás.

—¿Y las demás son…?

El conde seguía la conversación mirando ahora al uno, ahora al otro.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—¿No podemos dejarlo así, señor Cullen?

—Preferiría que no —respondió él, dejando el sombrero en el banco—. Me enorgullezco de mi capacidad para enfrentarme a cualquier situación. Es una cuestión de orgullo personal. ¿Cómo voy a poder seguir afirmándolo si hay algo que no puedo hacer y ni siquiera sé de qué se trata?

—No digo que sea usted un mal profesional —protestó la señorita Swan—. Sólo que no es lapersona que necesito para mi situación.

—¿Y cuál es esa situación?

—Es un tema delicado.

—En el que no puedo ayudar si desconozco los detalles.

—No le he pedido ayuda, señor Cullen. Parece que le cuesta entenderlo.

—Porque usted se niega a explicarse. Al señor Lynd le pareció que yo podría ayudarla y usted confio en su criterio, por eso concertó esta cita.

Y Edward se aseguraría de agradecérselo como se merecía. Hacía demasiado tiempo que nada había logrado interesarlo, aparte del deseo de venganza.

—El señor Lynd no ha tenido en cuenta las mismas cosas que yo.

—¿Y cuáles son esas cosas?

—Señor, es usted exasperante.

Y ella fascinante. Le brillaban los ojos mientras golpeaba el suelo con el pie y apoyaba los puños apretados en las caderas. Pero siguió resistiéndose a las provocaciones de Edward. A éste su resistencia le parecía de lo más atractiva. ¿Hasta dónde tendría que llegar para romper sus defensas y verla perder elcontrol? Estaba deseando descubrirlo.

—Le compensaré por haberle hecho perder el tiempo —dijo ella—. Ya ve. No habrá sido un viaje en balde. Ahora, no hace falta seguir con esta conversación.

—No ha tenido en cuenta, señorita Swan, que podría asignarle el caso a alguno de mis empleados. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo si no conozco la situación y no sé qué tipo de servicio necesita. —Tenía intención de ocuparse de sus necesidades de manera muy personal, pero si debía usar algún subterfugio para lograr el delicioso premio, que así fuera.

—¡Oh! —exclamó ella y se mordió el labio inferior antes de añadir—: No había pensado en ello.

—Eso me parecía.

Entonces, la joven se sentó en el banco con mucha clase.

—Que quede claro de entrada que usted no da el perfil.

—No queda nada claro —replicó él, colocándose el bastón entre las piernas y apoyando las manos en la empuñadura—. Al menos, de momento.

Ella miró a su tío antes de volverse otra vez hacia Edward, claramente irritada.

—Me obliga a decir algo que preferiría omitir, señor Cullen: francamente, es usted demasiado guapopara el puesto.

Por unos instantes, él se quedó demasiado asombrado para responder. Luego sonrió satisfecho parasus adentros. Era deliciosa hasta cuando se enfadaba.

—El señor Lynd llama menos la atención que usted —siguió diciendo ella—. Usted es demasiadocorpulento y, como ya he dicho, demasiado atractivo.

Lynd era veinte años mayor que él y de altura y complexión medias. Al mirar al conde, Jasper notó que el hombre miraba confuso a su sobrina.

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver mi cara con mi capacidad como investigador —protestó.

—Además —siguió diciendo la chica, más decidida—, sería imposible esconder ese aire que tiene usted y que lo distingue de los demás.

—¿De qué aire está hablando? Le ruego que me lo aclare. —Cada vez le costaba más disimular lo mucho que estaba disfrutando con la conversación.

—Usted es un depredador, señor Cullen. No sólo tiene aspecto de serlo, sino que se comporta como tal. Para que me entienda, tiene usted aspecto de hombre peligroso.

—Ya veo.

La fascinación dejó paso al embrujo. Tal vez su futura clienta no fuera tan inocente como aparentaba. Al fin y al cabo, él se gastaba grandes cantidades de dinero en su aspecto, precisamente para conseguir una apariencia de respetabilidad que, por lo visto, a ella no la había engañado ni por un segundo.

—Dudo que tuviera éxito en su trabajo si no tuviera usted las cualidades de un peligroso depredador —aclaró la señorita Swan, como si quisiera compensarlo.

—Entre otras.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, me imagino que su profesión requiere que sea usted una persona con numerosas habilidades.

—Eso es útil, desde luego.

—Sin embargo, su belleza masculina invalida todo lo anterior.

—¿Podría ser más concreta, por favor, señorita Swan? ¿Puedo saber para qué quería contratarme?

—Para varias cosas, de hecho. Protección, investigación y… para hacerse pasar por mi prometido.

.

.

—¿Cómo? —La voz de Cullen retumbó en la galería de la iglesia.

Isabella estaba sofocada y nerviosa y la culpa era de aquel hombre. No se había imaginado que fuera a ser tan curioso ni tan insistente. Y, ciertamente, tampoco tan atractivo. No sólo era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca, sino que iba vestido con prendas dignas de un lord del reino y se movía con la gracia y la elegancia de un gran felino.

¿Y la manera que tenía de mirarla? Sólo podía traer problemas.

Que alguien así la contemplara de esa forma era desconcertante. Los hombres como él solían ignorar a las mujeres normales como ella. Por eso siempre se esforzaba en ir vestida de manera que no llamara la atención. ¿Para qué atraer la atención de nadie si luego no iban a saber qué hacer con ella?

Tal vez fuese el color de su pelo lo que le había interesado. Su madre le había contado que algunos hombres sentían una gran debilidad por ciertas partes del cuerpo de una mujer o por un tono especial de cabello.

—¿Podría… repetirlo, por favor, señorita Swan? —le pidió Cullen, mirándola con sus ojos verdes, tan intensos.

En ese momento, Isabella maldijo su costumbre de mirar a los ojos de su interlocutor, porque le resultaba muy difícil pensar ante la belleza de Edward Cullen. Era asombroso de hombros para abajo, pero más todavía de hombros para arriba. Tenía el pelo espeso y oscuro como su color de tinta favorito, e igual de brillante. Aunque lo llevaba un poco demasiado largo, la longitud era perfecta para enmarcar los rasgos de su cara: la nariz distinguida, los ojos profundos, la boca severa pero sensual. Era muy significativo que, con aquel rostro tan atractivo, siguiera teniendo un aspecto tan amenazador. Era unhombre al que claramente era mejor no hacer enfadar.

—Necesito protección —repitió ella.

—Sí.

—Investigación.

—Eso lo he oído bien.

—Y un pretendiente —añadió, alzando la barbilla.

Él asintió como si fuera la petición más normal del mundo, pero no pudo ocultar el brillo de sus ojos.

—Eso me había parecido.

—Isabella… —El conde se miró las manos, que tenía enlazadas en el regazo, y negó con la cabeza.

—Milord —dijo Cullen, al ver que se interrumpía—. ¿Conoce usted la naturaleza del servicio que precisa la señorita Swan?

— Tiempos difíciles los que nos ha tocado vivir —murmuró lord Melville—. Tiempos difíciles…

Cullen volvió la mirada hacia Isabella, que alzó las cejas.

—¿Está bien?

—Su cerebro es tan privilegiado que se bloquea ante la mediocridad —respondió ella.

—O tal vez sea su petición lo que lo ha colapsado.

Isabella enderezó la espalda.

—Mi petición es muy sensata. Y el sarcasmo es innecesario, señor Cullen. Haga el favor de prescindir de él.

—Claro. —La voz de Edward bajó de tono y se convirtió en un susurro casi amenazador—. ¿Y qué espera que le ofrezca ese pretendiente?

—No estoy buscando un semental, si es eso lo que está pensando, señor Cullen. Sólo una mente depravada llegaría a esa conclusión.

—¿Un semental?

—¿No era eso lo que estaba pensando?

Edward Cullen sonrió y el corazón de ella dejó de latir por un momento.

—No, no lo era.

Queriendo acabar lo antes posible, Isabella preguntó:

—Entonces, ¿tiene a alguien que pueda ocupar el puesto o no?

Él resopló suavemente, pero aquel sonido burlón parecía dirigido hacia sí mismo.

—Señorita Swan, le ruego que empecemos por el principio. ¿Por qué necesita protección?

—Recientemente he sido víctima de una serie de desafortunados… y sospechosos accidentes.

Isabella esperaba que Edward se echara a reír o, al menos, que la mirara con escepticismo, pero no hizo ninguna de las dos cosas. Al contrario, su actitud se transformó por completo. Aunque se había mostrado atento desde su llegada, ahora estaba mucho más concentrado en el problema. Por primera vez, Isabella lo valoró por algo más que por su aspecto.

Él se echó hacia delante en el banco.

—¿Qué tipo de accidentes?

—Alguien me empujó para que me cayera al lago en Hyde Park. Me cortaron las cintas de la silla de montar. Alguien soltó una serpiente en mi habitación…

—Tengo entendido que fue un agente de la ley quien la puso en contacto con el señor Lynd.

—Sí, investigó el caso durante un mes, pero no consiguió nada. Nadie me atacó durante el tiempo que él estuvo vigilando.

—¿Quién querría hacerle daño? ¿Y por qué?

Ella sonrió levemente, agradecida por el interés que estaba mostrando. Anthony Bell, el agente, nunca se había tomado el caso en serio. No había podido disimular la risa cada vez que le contaba algún percance. A Isabella nunca le había parecido que se estuviera esforzando por descubrir quién estaba detrás.

—Francamente, no estoy segura. Sospecho que tal vez no quieran hacerme daño, sino sólo animarme a casarme. Si lo hiciera, mi marido me protegería de manera permanente. No veo otra explicación.

—¿Es usted rica, señorita Swan? ¿O espera serlo en el futuro?

—Sí. Por eso dudo de que quieran hacerme daño de verdad. Valgo más viva que muerta. Pero hay quien considera que no estoy a salvo viviendo bajo el techo de mi tío. Creen que no es un buen tutor. Que está un poco tocado de la cabeza y que habría que encerrarlo. Como si alguien con un mínimo de compasión pudiera encerrar en un manicomio a nadie. Yo no podría encerrar ni a un perro, mucho menos a un ser querido.

—Menuda tontería —refunfuñó el conde—. Estoy en plena forma. De cuerpo y de mente. ¡Fuerte como una roca!

—Así es, milord. —Isabella le sonrió con afecto—. Siempre digo que lord Melville llegará a los cien años.

—¿Y qué espera conseguir añadiéndome a la lista de sus pretendientes? —preguntó Cullen—. ¿Detener al culpable?

—Espero que, al añadir a _uno de sus empleados _—lo corrigió ella— a mi lista de pretendientes, no vuelva a sufrir ningún accidente durante las seis semanas que quedan de temporada social. Además, si el nuevo pretendiente le parece una competencia peligrosa al atacante, tal vez dirija sus ataques hacia él y así sea más fácil detenerlo.

—Sinceramente, me gustaría poderle preguntar qué la llevó a idear un plan tan absurdo y qué pretendía conseguir con él.

Cullen se echó hacia atrás en el asiento, aparentemente sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Nunca se me habría ocurrido sugerirle a una persona inexperta que se pusiera en una situación tan peligrosa —prosiguió ella—, pero pensé que para un investigador acostumbrado a relacionarse conladrones y criminales… un cazafortunas no sería rival.

—Ya veo.

Lord Melville, situado junto a Isabella, murmuró algo para sí mismo, resolviendo acertijos y ecuaciones en su mente. Al igual que ella, su tío se sentía mucho más cómodo enfrentándose a situaciones predecibles, que pudieran ser cuantificadas de alguna manera. Tratar con asuntos que se escapaban a la razón les resultaba a ambos agotador.

—¿Qué tipo de persona le parecería adecuada para hacerse pasar por su pretendiente, protector o investigador? —preguntó Cullen finalmente.

—Debería ser alguien tranquilo, poco hablador y buen bailarín.

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué tiene que ver ser aburrido o bailar bien con la habilidad para capturar a un posible asesino?

—No he dicho que tenga que ser aburrido, señor Cullen. Haga el favor de no poner en mi boca cosas que no he dicho. Si quiero que se lo considere un rival al que tener en cuenta, debe ser alguien hacia quien pudiera sentirme atraída.

—¿No se siente atraída por los hombres guapos?

—Señor, odio ser maleducada, pero no me deja alternativa. Me temo que su carácter es incompatible con el matrimonio.

—No sabe cómo me alegra oír eso en labios de una mujer.

—¿Alguna lo duda? —Con un gesto de la mano, Isabella siguió hablando—: No me cuesta nada imaginármelo en medio de una pelea o en un duelo a espada, pero soy incapaz de verlo disfrutando de una partida de cróquet después de comer, jugando al ajedrez tras la cena o charlando con amigos en una tranquila sobremesa. Soy una persona intelectual, señor Cullen, y aunque estoy segura de que su mente es muy aguda, lo veo más capacitado para actividades físicamente agotadoras.

—Ah.

—Con sólo una mirada, cualquiera se daría cuenta de que no se parece en nada a los hombres que suelen acompañarme. Nadie se creería que me tomaba en serio a alguien como usted. Es obvio que somos incompatibles, y todo el mundo que me conoce sabe que no se me escapan ese tipo de detalles. Francamente, señor, no es usted mi tipo de hombre.

Él la miró con ironía, pero sin la petulancia que lo habría hecho resultar irritante. Se notaba que estaba seguro de sí mismo, pero no era engreído. Isabella comprobó, disgustada, que esa combinación de cualidades resultaba muy atractiva.

Aquel hombre era sin duda una fuente de problemas, y a ella no le gustaban los problemas.

Edward Cullen se volvió entonces hacia el conde.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, milord, pero creo que debo ser muy claro en este asunto. Sobre todo porque afecta a la integridad física de la señorita Swan.

—Me parece bien —contestó Melville—. Directo al grano, siempre lo digo. La vida es demasiado corta para gastarla en tonterías.

—Estamos de acuerdo. —Volviéndose hacia Isabella, Cullen sonrió—. Señorita Swan, le ruego que me disculpe, pero tengo que señalar que su falta de experiencia en estos temas no le permite abordar el asunto como debería.

—¿Qué asunto?

—El de los hombres. Para ser más exactos, el de los cazafortunas.

—Déjeme que le diga que, durante los seis años que han pasado desde mi presentación en sociedad, he adquirido bastante experiencia sobre hombres en busca de financiación.

—Y, sin embargo, se le escapa el detalle de que el éxito de esos hombres no suele deberse a sus capacidades sociales.

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó ella, parpadeando.

—Las mujeres que se casan con cazadotes no los eligen porque bailen bien, ni porque sepan estar sentados en silencio. Lo hacen por su apariencia y por su fuerza física, dos atributos que ya hemos establecido que yo poseo.

—No veo por qué…

—No, es evidente que no, pero se lo explicaré. —La sonrisa de Cullen era cada vez más amplia—. Los cazafortunas que triunfan no se dedican a satisfacer las necesidades intelectuales de las mujeres. Para eso están los amigos o conocidos. Tampoco lo logran gracias a su presencia en una mesa después decomer. Para eso están las reuniones sociales.

—Señor Cullen…

—No. Su triunfo se debe a que se centran en el único campo donde amigos o conocidos no tienen nada que hacer. Y muchos de ellos son tan hábiles en esa tarea que las mujeres se olvidan de todo lo demás.

—Por favor, no siga…

—El fornicio —murmuró el conde, antes de volver a su conversación interior.

—¡Milord! —exclamó Isabella, poniéndose de pie.

Siguiendo los dictados de la cortesía, tanto su tío como el señor Cullen la imitaron.

—Yo prefiero llamarlo seducción —dijo este último, con los ojos brillantes.

—Pues yo lo llamo absurdo —lo reprendió ella, con los brazos en jarras—. En el gran esquema de las cosas, el tiempo que pasa una persona en la cama, comparado con el que dedica a otras actividades,es muy pequeño.

Cullen bajó la vista hacia las caderas de ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

—Eso depende de quién sea el otro ocupante de la cama.

—¡Santo cielo!

Isabella se estremeció ante su mirada. Era una mirada expectante. No sabía qué había hecho para poner en marcha el dichoso orgullo masculino de aquel hombre, pero el caso era que lo había hecho.

—Una semana —sugirió Edward entonces—. Deme una semana para demostrarle mi punto de vista y mi capacidad. Si al final de la misma no la he convencido, no aceptaré ningún pago por mis servicios.

—Excelente propuesta —opinó el conde—. No tienes nada que perder.

—No estoy de acuerdo —lo contradijo Isabella—. ¿Cómo explicaré la súbita desaparición del señor Cullen?

—Pues alarguémoslo a quince días —propuso él.

—No lo entiende, señor. No soy actriz. Nadie creerá que me siento seducida por usted.

La sonrisa de Edward Cullen pasó de divertida a depredadora.

—Deje eso en mis manos. Al fin y al cabo, para eso me pagará, ¿no?

—¿Y si fracasa? Si abandona, no sólo tendré que inventar una excusa para su desaparición,Cuplé buscar a otro detective que lo sustituya. Eso levantará sospechas.

—¿Lleva seis años con los mismos pretendientes, señorita Swan?

—Ése no es el tema…

—Acaba de hacer una lista de razones por las que no le parezco un candidato adecuado. ¿No puede limitarse a repetirlas cuando le pregunten por mi ausencia?

—Es usted extremadamente persistente, señor Cullen.

—Bastante, sí —admitió él—. Por eso descubriré quién es el responsable de esos lamentables accidentes y qué pretendía conseguir con ellos.

Isabella se cruzó de brazos.

—No estoy convencida.

—Confíe en mí. Ha sido una suerte que el señor Lynd me propusiera para el caso. Si no logro apresar al culpable, me atrevo a decir que será porque no habrá un culpable. —Cogió el bastón con fuerza—. Dejar al cliente satisfecho es una cuestión de orgullo para mí, señorita Swan. Cuando dé por cerrado este asunto, le garantizo que se sentirá totalmente complacida con mi trabajo.

* * *

**Bueno señoras y señoritas del publico, esta vez he vuelto rápido con una nueva adaptación para ustedes, como se habrán dado cuenta, es de Época, nuevamente, porque a mi me gusta mucho las novelas de Época/Eróticas son demasiado buenas! **

**Aja pues ya recién acabada de completar la adaptación de "Promesa, nuestro beso, nuestros votos" les traigo esta nuevecita, y recién sacada del horno de mis libros recién leídos (porque yo hace dos días lo leí completo) esta muy buena la historia, a mi parecer claro, las con parto con ustedes para que disfruten de ella, y emm hasta el próximo capitulo ;)**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

—A veces me impresiono a mí mismo con mi brillantez —graznó Thomas Lynd al entrar en el despacho de Edward, con el sombrero en la mano.

A Lynd no le gustaba que los mayordomos lo anunciaran. Podía tolerar a los lacayos, pero no a los mayordomos, que, a pesar de formar parte del servicio, eran mucho más expertos en protocolo que él.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en la silla con una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Esta vez te has superado a ti mismo.

Como de costumbre, la ropa de Lynd era excesiva y el resultado poco satisfactorio. Es lo que pasa cuando se lleva una tela de calidad a un sastre que no sabe cómo utilizarla. A pesar de todo, Lynd tenía un aspecto más elegante que muchos de sus colegas de profesión. Su objetivo era provocar respeto entre las clases bajas y, al mismo tiempo, que su apariencia no resultara amenazadora para la buena sociedad.

Se sentó en una de las dos sillas situadas frente al escritorio de Edward.

—En cuanto mencionó a Montague, no lo dudé ni un segundo.

Aunque Lynd visitaba a Edward con regularidad, miró a su alrededor como si estuviera viendo la habitación por primera vez. Clavó la mirada en la estantería de caoba que cubría una de las paredes y en las cortinas azules que colgaban en los ventanales de la pared opuesta.

—Además —siguió diciendo—, quería un maldito perro faldero, y ninguno de nuestros conocidos tiene un pedigrí como el tuyo.

—Ser un bastardo nunca es una ventaja.

Lynd no tenía ninguna dificultad en cruzar la barrera de clases. Edward en cambio no lo tenía tan fácil, pero, curiosamente, esa incapacidad solía ayudarlo en su trabajo, ya que muchas veces la clase alta lo contrataba precisamente porque en su mundo nadie lo conocía. En el caso de Isabella Swan, podría hacerse pasar por su pretendiente, ya que nadie en su entorno sabía quién era.

—En este caso lo será. —Lynd se pasó una mano por su pelo castaño, que aún no se veía afectado por el paso del tiempo—. Te hará falta toda la paciencia del mundo para aguantar a esa pandilla de idiotas pomposos que rodean a la sobrina de Melville. Y tampoco te irá nada mal tu capacidad de pasar inadvertido, crea ella lo que crea.

Edward se acercó a las licoreras que tenía sobre la consola, junto a las ventanas. Lynd era una de las pocas personas del mundo que conocían sus orígenes. Edward confiaba en él, ya que en el pasado había mostrado una gran amabilidad hacia su madre que ésta había necesitado desesperadamente.

Mientras servía dos copas de armañac, levantó la cortina con un dedo y vio a los dos lacayos de aspecto no muy respetable que esperaban junto a la puerta principal. Eran los hombres de Lynd.

A Edward no le había sido fácil encontrar casa en una zona respetable que tolerara sus actividades. Sus vecinos aceptaban las incomodidades de sus continuas idas y venidas a cambio de la seguridad que les daba tenerlo en el barrio. Gracias a su presencia, se había reducido la delincuencia en los alrededores. Le parecía un precio tolerable para no tener que vivir en Fleet Street o en The Strand, o en cualquiera de las calles donde vivían Lynd y la mayor parte de sus colegas. Odiaba aquella zona. Allí era imposible librarse del hedor que subía de las cloacas que desembocaban en el río, pues ese olor impregnaba los muros mismos de los edificios.

Volvió a su asiento y dejó uno de los vasos frente a Lynd.

—He quedado con la señorita Swan esta tarde. Me informaré sobre el interés real de Montague en conseguir su mano. Tal vez esté ya tan desesperado que haya empezado a hacer tonterías.

—El asunto es absurdo de principio a fin —refunfuñó Lynd—. Si alguien quiere casarse con ella, que se lo pida directamente. Aunque me imagino que los candidatos son tontos o están desesperados por mezclar su sangre con la de los Tremaine. La muchacha debe sentirse agradecida de que su padre dejara la herencia a su nombre. De otro modo, le habría resultado imposible atraer a un hombre.

Edward alzó las cejas. Él se había sentido atraído por ella desde que la había oído hablar.

—Francamente —siguió diciendo Lynd—, debería decidirse por uno de ellos y olvidarse del tema. Es lo que haría cualquier mujer. A esa chica la han dejado muy suelta. Lo de contratar a un detective fue idea suya. El conde está demasiado ocupado recorriendo su laberinto mental como para controlarla. Cuando me reuní con ellos, las únicas veces que Melville abrió la boca fue para hablar solo.

—¿Quieres llegar a alguna parte con tus críticas o sólo estás pasando el rato?

—Seis semanas se te harán eternas, estoy seguro. No hay compensación económica capaz de devolverle a nadie la cordura. Y la señorita Swan es testaruda como pocas. No es una mujer normal. Tuvo el descaro de mirarme de arriba abajo, lo que tiene mérito, porque soy bastante más alto que ella, y decirme que debería buscarme un buen sastre. No tiene modales. No sé cómo la aguanté tanto rato. Me sacó de mis casillas.

—En ese caso, hiciste bien en no aceptar su oferta —bromeó Edward—. No habrías sido un pretendiente nada convincente.

—Si tú lo consigues, te diré que has errado la vocación y que tu lugar estaba en los escenarios.

—Haré todo lo necesario para evitar que Montague consiga el dinero que le hace falta para recuperar el documento de propiedad.

Y si la manera de impedir que conquistara a Isabella Swan era seducirla él personalmente, todo eso que saldría ganando.

—La venganza es peligrosa, muchacho. Se vuelve contra el que la practica, no lo olvides.

Él sonrió con ironía.

Lynd se encogió de hombros.

—Haz lo que quieras. Siempre lo haces.

El documento de propiedad al que se refería Edward correspondía a una parcela de terreno en Essex donde se levantaba una modesta casa. Era, con diferencia, la propiedad más pequeña de Edward, pero tenía un valor incalculable para él. Representaba años y años de tenaz trabajo para conseguir vengarse. Si Montague no conseguía el dinero para recuperarla en seis semanas, sería suya definitivamente, para destruirla o para hacer con ella lo que quisiera.

Edward abrió el cajón del escritorio y sacó un saquito de monedas.

Lynd dudó un poco antes de cogerlo.

—Ojalá pudiera permitirme no aceptarlo.

—Bobadas. Nunca podré pagarte todo lo que te debo.

Edward acompañó a Lynd a la puerta y, cuando éste se hubo marchado, echó un vistazo al reloj situado sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

Faltaban pocas horas para que volviera a ver a la señorita Isabella Swan y estaba más impaciente de lo razonable. No debería estar pensando en una mujer que le había dicho que era un saco de músculos sin cerebro.

Pero en su trabajo era importante resolver los problemas de uno en uno, a medida que se iban presentando. Aún faltaban horas para su cita con Isabella y de momento había otros asuntos que requerían su atención.

Sin embargo, permaneció apoyado en el quicio de la puerta de su oficina, preguntándose cómo debería vestirse para la entrevista. ¿Debería tratar de impresionarla con su aspecto u optar por un estilo sobrio, parecido al suyo propio?

Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la opinión de ella le importaba. No era una mujer fácil de impresionar, por eso su aprobación tenía más valor.

—Me haré un nudo _trône d'amour _—murmuró, tocándose el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello. Una vez decidido eso, se sentó, dispuesto a centrarse en el trabajo al menos durante una hora.

.

.

Edward cruzó el umbral de casa de los Melville a las once en punto. Tras cerrar la tapa de su reloj de bolsillo, esperó unos instantes mientras el mayordomo se ocupaba del sombrero y el bastón. Sólo fueron unos instantes, pero se le hicieron eternos. Se preguntó cuál sería la causa de su impaciencia y llegó a la conclusión de que la capacidad de Isabella para sorprenderlo era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Al darse cuenta de esto, también llegó a otra conclusión: hacía mucho tiempo que nada lo sorprendía.

Siempre sabía lo que los demás iban a decir antes de que lo dijeran. Sabía cómo iban a responder antes de que abrieran la boca. Todo el mundo seguía las normas de etiqueta, las normas de comportamiento.

Asistir a un acto social era como ir al teatro. Todos conocían el fragmento de texto que les tocaba recitar y sabían cuándo debían hacerlo.

En cambio, Isabella no había dicho ni una palabra previsible.

—Por aquí, señor.

Edward siguió al mayordomo hasta un despacho y se detuvo en el umbral mientras aquél lo anunciaba.

Con las manos detrás de la espalda, echó un vistazo a la habitación. Se fijó en que los muebles eran eminentemente masculinos, pero el efecto quedaba suavizado por las cortinas floreadas y los cuadros de paisajes campestres. Daba la sensación de que la estancia hubiese pertenecido a un hombre en el pasado y que hubiera cambiado de dueño.

—Ah, buenos días, señor Cullen.

Con una reverencia, el mayordomo se apartó, dejando al descubierto a la esbelta mujer que hasta entonces había quedado oculta tras él. Isabella estaba sentada ante un escritorio de nogal tan grande que se veía muy pequeña en comparación. No levantó los ojos de su trabajo, lo que permitió a Edward contemplar sus rizos, que llevaba recogidos en la coronilla, y los hombros, parcialmente cubiertos por un vestido de fino encaje.

Se acercó a una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio y, antes de sentarse, se fijó en lo que Isabella estaba haciendo. Eran libros de contabilidad. Estaba revisándolos a gran velocidad, escribiendo en la última columna números pequeños pero muy claros.

—Una vez más es usted muy puntual —murmuró ella.

—¿Un defecto más para añadir a mi lista?

Isabella alzó la vista y lo miró entre sus espesas pestañas.

—¿Le apetece una taza de té?

—No, gracias.

Dejando la pluma a un lado, despidió al mayordomo con un gesto.

—Su puntualidad me indica que valora su tiempo. Quiero creer que también indica que valorará el mío, cosa que agradezco.

—¿Qué más cosas valora, señorita Swan?

—¿Qué importancia tiene eso?

Él sonrió.

—Ya sea como pretendiente enamorado o como cazafortunas, se supone que tengo que saber cosas sobre usted.

—Claro. —Isabella frunció el ceño antes de decir—: Valoro la intimidad, la soledad, los libros de mi biblioteca, mi caballo y mi dinero.

Edward observó cómo tamborileaba con los dedos sobre el libro de contabilidad.

—¿Lleva los libros personalmente?

—Como mi padre antes que yo.

—¿Por qué no se ha casado?

Isabella se retrepó en la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Está usted casado, señor Cullen?

—Edward —la corrigió él, esperando oírla pronunciar su nombre con aquella voz suave e implacable a un tiempo—. Y no, no estoy casado.

—Entonces, le hago la misma pregunta: ¿por qué no se ha casado usted?

—Mi modo de vida no es compatible con el matrimonio. Tengo horarios raros y compañías aún más raras.

—Hum, pues yo no me he casado porque todavía no he encontrado a nadie que merezca la pena, el esfuerzo y el gasto. —Isabella se encogió de hombros—. Francamente, el matrimonio me parece algo exageradamente caro. Aparte de que con él perdería el control de mis finanzas, debería invertir una gran cantidad de tiempo en otra persona. Sé que soy rara, o tal vez sólo soy Tremaine hasta la médula, pero las relaciones sociales me agotan. Tengo que pensar cada cosa antes de decirla y pasarla por varios filtros para que mi interlocutor no se ofenda.

Ya había encontrado la clave para meterse en su cama: animarla a ser ella misma. Era una solución perfecta, ya que a Edward nada le gustaba más que escuchar sus ideas tal como salían de su mente, sin filtrar. Iba a disfrutar muchísimo descubriendo qué clase de mujer se escondía tras ese cerebro.

—Isabella —dijo Edward observando con atención cómo reaccionaba ante su inesperada familiaridad: la ligera dilatación de las pupilas, el batir de las pestañas y la aceleración del pulso en el cuello—, debo confesar que estaba ansioso por que llegara nuestra cita, precisamente para poder oír las cosas que salen de su boca.

Lo que lo llevó a pensar en qué otras cosas le gustaban de ella. Como por ejemplo, la curva del carnoso labio inferior y cómo lo adelantaba un poco cuando la provocaba. Incluso el modo en que movía la boca cuando hablaba.

Las cosas que quería hacerle a esa boca lo escandalizaban incluso a él. Quería sentirla sobre la piel, susurrándole palabras atrevidas, cubriéndolo de suaves besos, provocándolo, succionando…

Inspiró hondo, disgustado por primera vez en su vida con su instinto, en el que tanto confiaba y que tantas veces le había salvado la vida. Pero una cosa era que una mujer lo atrajera sexualmente, algo que le parecía agradablemente estimulante, y otra cosa muy distinta que dicha atracción le causara ese efecto.

—No es nada habitual que un cliente sea tan directo. Pero lo agradezco mucho. El resultado de la investigación es mucho más útil.

Isabella ladeó la cabeza y un mechón de pelo le cayó cerca de su delicada oreja. Parecía estar a punto de hablar, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, sacó una hoja de papel de debajo del libro de contabilidad y se la entregó.

Edward se echó hacia delante para coger el papel y le dio la vuelta para leerlo. Al igual que en los libros de contabilidad, las columnas eran precisas y ordenadas, pero el modo de formar las letras era algo distinto al que usaba para los números. Éstas le quedaban un poco inclinadas, no como los números, que escribía muy rectos. Alargaba las letras por arriba y por abajo y a veces les sobraba un poco de tinta, como si no tuviera paciencia para sacudir el exceso antes de ponerse a escribir. Edward se fijaba en estos detalles mientras leía.

Decía mucho de ella el mimo con que escribía los números y la poca atención que le merecía un listado de nombres. En éste había catalogado a sus pretendientes por rango. Especificaba el título nobiliario —si lo había—, el tiempo que llevaban cortejándola, la edad, una concisa descripción física y algún rasgo característico, como una tendencia a aclararse la garganta o un tic en la nariz. Con la información que le había suministrado, a Edward no le costaría demasiado asignarle un nombre a cada cara.

—Estoy impresionado con su capacidad de observación —dijo Edward, alzando los ojos de la lista.

Cuando ella hizo amago de sonreír, Edward se dio cuenta de que todavía no la había visto hacerlo de verdad.

—Gracias. Anoche llegué a la conclusión de que ésta iba a ser mi última temporada en sociedad. Cuando hice mi presentación, llegué a un acuerdo con mi tío. Seis temporadas como máximo. Peron últimamente me lo había estado replanteando. Lo hago por él, que me pide tan pocas cosas.

—Ya veo.

Mejor que mejor. No tendría que lidiar con cargos de conciencia por disfrutar de ella si no había querido casarse.

—Así que he decidido utilizar sus servicios durante las seis semanas restantes, señor Cullen. Si me dice usted a cuánto ascienden sus honorarios, me aseguraré de que le paguen mañana mismo.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en la silla, reflexivo. Había algo en el modo que tenía Isabella de mirarlo que lo ponía en guardia. Le gustaba cobrar por los servicios prestados, como a cualquiera, pero se preguntó si habría algo detrás de su oferta, aparte del deseo de cuadrar los libros de contabilidad y de saldar sus deudas.

Para algunos miembros de la nobleza, abonar sus servicios era una manera de ponerlo en su sitio. Una vez que había cogido el dinero, dejaban de verlo como a un hombre de negocios y se convertía en alguien a quien habían pagado y al que podían usar a su antojo.

Normalmente, a Edward no le importaba qué sistema usaran sus clientes para quedarse a gusto con su conciencia, pero no iba a permitir que Isabella creyera que podía controlarlo a base de dinero.

—Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo —replicó, sonriendo levemente para compensar la rigidez de su opinión sobre el asunto—. Dos semanas a prueba. Si al cabo de ese tiempo está satisfecha con el resultado, puede pagarme entonces.

Ella lo miró con recelo durante un instante.

—Pero yo no tengo intención de reemplazarlo…

—Excelente. No tenía intención de dejarme reemplazar. —Edward levantó la lista—. ¿Por casualidad los ha colocado por orden de más a menos sospechoso?

—Sí, por supuesto —respondió ella, poniéndose en pie y rodeando la mesa.

Edward también se levantó y vio sorprendido que la joven ocupaba la silla que había a su lado, haciéndole un gesto para que volviera a sentarse.

—Si tiene alguna duda, trataré de aclarárselas lo mejor que sepa.

Mientras se sentaba, le llegó el aroma de su perfume, mucho más exótico de lo que su conservador modo de vestir haría sospechar. Aquella mujer era una contradicción andante. Su aspecto físico, su voz, su caligrafía… nada en ella era lo que uno esperaba.

—¿Por qué está el conde de Montague tan cerca del final?

Isabella ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor la línea que le indicaba. Nunca la había tenido tan cerca. A esa distancia pudo ver las pecas que le salpicaban la nariz.

—¿Por qué no debería estarlo? El conde es guapo, encantador y…

—Cargado de deudas.

Edward tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no arrugar la lista en el puño. La atracción natural que sentía hacia ella había aumentado al oírla hablar bien de su rival. Era un hombre muy posesivo y no iba a permitir que Montague pusiera las manos encima de Isabella ni de su dinero.

—Lo sé. Como la mayoría de los demás que aparecen en la lista. O están cargados de deudas o tienen escasos recursos económicos. —Al ver que él alzaba las cejas, volvió a dirigirle una media sonrisa—. Me he informado de las circunstancias de todos mis pretendientes, incluso de los que no parecen tener motivos ocultos.

—¿Cómo lo ha hecho?

—Tal vez no haya contratado los servicios de un detective, señor Cullen, pero…

—Edward —volvió a corregirla él.

Ella echó los hombros hacia atrás.

—No me gustan estas familiaridades en asuntos de negocios.

—Lo comprendo, pero en este caso es necesario. Entiendo que le cueste mostrarse cariñosa conmigo, ya que no soy su tipo de hombre, pero creo que llamarnos por el nombre de pila y pasar tiempo juntos es imprescindible si queremos que la gente se crea que mi interés por usted es personal.

—Dijo que usted se encargaría de eso.

—Cierto. Yo le diré lo que hay que hacer, pero debe seguirme la corriente —replicó Edward, usando un tono de voz que nunca fallaba cuando quería que siguieran sus instrucciones. Sabía que si le daba la menor oportunidad, Isabella lo apabullaría—. Y bien. ¿Cómo consiguió la información?

Ella frunció los labios. No estaba acostumbrada a que nadie le marcara el camino. «A esa chica la han dejado muy suelta», había dicho Lynd.

Edward no quería cambiarla, pero tampoco podía consentir que lo llevara atado de una correa.

—Tengo a un hombre de confianza para cuando debo hacer alguna indagación discreta —explicó ella —. Hay que tener cuidado.

Él se echó hacia atrás para disfrutar más de la conversación.

—¿Y qué ha averiguado su hombre de confianza? ¿Sabe hasta qué punto está endeudado lord Montague?

—Sé lo suficiente como para andarme con cuidado.

—Entonces, ¿por qué lo ha colocado en una posición tan poco sospechosa?

—Como le he dicho, es encantador y podría aspirar a alguien mejor que yo. Creo que me utiliza para poner celosas a otras mujeres. Mi madre solía decir que no hay nada más atractivo que un hombre que pertenece a otra mujer. Montague tiene problemas económicos, pero poca gente lo sabe. Ha logrado que no se corra la voz. Y es lo bastante atractivo como para que muchas mujeres pasen por alto otros defectos. —Entornando los ojos, lo examinó de arriba abajo—. De hecho, se parece bastante a usted, tanto en altura como en el color de pelo. En constitución también, aunque él no es tan… ancho.

Edward trató de no tensarse bajo su escrutinio. Aquella mujer era demasiado perspicaz.

—Y, sin embargo, dijo que la gente se daría cuenta en seguida de que yo no soy su tipo de hombre.

—Tiene muy buena memoria, señor Cullen.

—Edward.

Isabella respiró hondo.

—Su memoria es admirable… Edward.

—Gracias, Isabella. —Reprimió una sonrisa de triunfo ante el pequeño avance—. Sí, es una cualidad útil en mi profesión. Aunque confieso que estoy sorprendido por sus contradicciones.

—He dicho que hay similitudes, no que sean iguales. —Seguro que la mirada de ella no pretendía ser excitante, pero lo estaba siendo—. Él también es guapo, pero usted lo es de un modo… muy llamativo. Es francamente sorprendente el efecto que tiene sobre el cerebro. Cuando lo vi por primera vez, tardé unos momentos en poder pensar con claridad.

—Me alegra que me encuentre atractivo.

Y sobre todo, se sentía aliviado. Al parecer, ya se había olvidado de buscar parecidos entre él y Montague.

—Tonterías. Estoy segura de que está acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención allá donde vaya. ¿Qué se siente cuando todo el mundo te mira al entrar en un salón o al cruzarse contigo por la calle?

—No me fijo.

—¿De veras?

—Cuando entro en un sitio, estoy pensando en la razón que me ha llevado hasta allí.

—Claro. —Isabella asintió—. Es usted un hombre muy centrado, de los que no se distraen con facilidad. Sí, es una de las cosas que más destacan en su manera de ser.

Edward aprovechó la ocasión que le ofrecía su curiosidad.

—Mañana la llevaré a la Royal Academy of Arts. Así podrá ver por sí misma cómo me miran los demás.

—¿Una visita al museo? —Eliza frunció el ceño. Curiosamente, a Edward el gesto le gustó tanto comonsu media sonrisa. Tenía una cara tan expresiva que resultaba fácil saber qué estaba pensando—. Supongo que una salida es la mejor manera de provocar al culpable para que actúe.

—No pretendo usarla como cebo. Lo que quiero es que nos vean juntos, para así convertirme en el objetivo de los ataques. —Dobló la lista con cuidado—. Durante las próximas semanas pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos. Cuantas más veces nos vean, mejor. El culpable se convencerá de que soy una auténtica amenaza.

Ella lo miró guardarse la lista en el bolsillo del chaleco.

—Además, también tendré que reunirme con su hombre de confianza.

—¿Por qué?

—A algunas personas no les gusta que se metan en sus asuntos, por muy discretamente que se haga. Y también necesitaré conocer sus inversiones y las actividades de lord Melville.

La cara de Isabella mostró un gran interés.

—¿Se está planteando que pueda haber otras motivaciones tras los ataques?

—No podemos descartar esa posibilidad. Las agresiones pueden deberse a muchas cosas: el amor, el dinero y la venganza ocupan siempre los primeros puestos. Es usted una mujer rica y hay mucha gente que no lo es. Si alguien se ha sentido perjudicado por alguna de sus inversiones o intereses, tenemos a un culpable en potencia. Y si alguien odia a Melville, dañar a su pariente más cercano es causa suficiente. —Jasper la miró fijamente—. Entiendo bien que alguien se tome muchas molestias para obtener su mano, pero llegar al punto de hacerle daño… no me entra en la cabeza. Tengo muchas ganas de descubrir al asaltante. Espero con impaciencia el momento en que me lo presenten.

Ella no pareció alarmada por su agresividad.

—Le agradezco su fervor y dedicación al caso.

—Usted no se conformaría con menos.

Isabella se levantó. Cuando él la imitó, la joven alzó la cara para mirarlo.

—Tanto el señor Lynd como el agente que se ocupó del caso al principio parecían pensar que yo era tonta. No es agradable que te traten como si fueras retrasada. Fue una demostración, breve pero muy desagradable, de lo que debe sufrir mi tío cada día.

—¿Es ésa otra de las razones por las que se resiste a casarse? ¿Por su tío?

—No. Mi tío es perfectamente capaz de cuidar de sí mismo. El servicio que lo atiende es leal y eficiente y se ocupa de todas las cosas para las que él no tiene paciencia. —Se volvió hacia el reloj que había sobre la repisa de la chimenea para mirar la hora—. Hoy recibo visitas en casa. ¿Se quedará?

—¿Estará más tranquila si lo hago?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—En casa me siento segura.

—En ese caso, no. Creo que será mejor que no me perciban como uno más. Mañana será nuestra primera aparición en público y contaré con su total atención. Eso hará que nuestro trato llame más la atención. Necesitaremos una carabina a la que le guste mucho hablar. Cuanto más chismosa, mejor. ¿Tiene alguna que se ajuste al papel?

—Ya me encargaré de conseguirla. ¿Qué debo decir a los que me pregunten por usted, por su familia o su ocupación?

Edward aspiró hondo, disfrutando de su perfume. Fue su último instante de anonimato antes de revelar una verdad que muy pocos conocían.

—Puede decirles que soy el sobrino del difunto lord Gresham del condado de Wexford, y que nuestras familias eran viejas conocidas.

—Oh.

Edward apenas conocía a la familia de su madre. Diana Gresham había sido desheredada cuando su embarazo se hizo evidente, una circunstancia que le había impedido salir del infierno en el que acabó muriendo. Cuando él fue a pedirle cuentas a lord Gresham años más tarde, lo único que lamentó al enterarse de la muerte de su tío fue haber perdido la oportunidad de hacerle pagar el calvario de su madre.

—Es usted un auténtico enigma —dijo Isabella en voz baja—. Me encantaría resolverlo.

—Si tiene dudas, pregúnteme.

—¿Me responderá?

Edward sonrió. Cuando ella contuvo el aliento, su depredador interior se relamió los labios y ronroneó. A pesar de todas sus protestas sobre su aspecto, no podía negar que se sentía atraída por él.

—Mi pasado y mi futuro no tienen importancia. Pero mi presente es suyo. Pregunte lo que quiera. Le responderé.

—Sabía que me iba a traer problemas, señor Cullen.

—Edward

—Pero también creo que resolverá el caso y eso me consuela. —Volvió a su sitio al otro lado de la mesa. Su actitud se tornó más distante. Abrió un cajón y sacó un pequeño cuaderno—. Ésta es una copia de mi calendario social para lo que queda de temporada. Lo mantendré actualizado con las futuras invitaciones que acepte.

—Su meticulosidad es admirable.

—Creo que trabajaremos bien juntos. ¿Me olvido de algo o ya estaríamos listos por hoy?

Edward habría deseado quedarse más tiempo. Al fin y al cabo, aún era pronto. Cuando saliera de allí, la parte más interesante del día quedaría atrás.

—De momento, trabajaré con lo que me ha dado. Otro día seguiremos hablando de los temas que le he comentado: las inversiones, su hombre de confianza y todos los acontecimientos del pasado de Melville que pudieran poner a un ser querido en peligro.

—Tengo un fondo de inversiones, del que se ocupa lord Collingsworth, y varias propiedades alquiladas —explicó Isabella con la cabeza baja y la pluma en la mano—. Se trata de locales comerciales y de viviendas. Puedo enseñárselos si quiere.

—Sí, me gustaría visitarlos.

—¿Le parece bien pasado mañana? Podemos ir a ver las fincas y luego podría presentarle a mi hombre de confianza, el señor Reynolds.

—Me parece bien. También necesitaré una lista de los inquilinos.

Ella alzó la vista.

—Es usted muy minucioso.

Él hizo una reverencia.

—Lo intento. Vendré a buscarla mañana a la una.

—Estaré lista.

Edward se dispuso a marcharse, pero al alcanzar la puerta se detuvo y la miró por encima del hombro, sonriendo al ver que ella lo estaba observando, aunque fuera con el ceño fruncido. Al verse sorprendida, bajó la vista en seguida.

Al llegar al vestíbulo, se sacó el reloj del bolsillo y se sorprendió al ver la hora que era. Iba a llegar tarde a su próxima cita.

Maldición. Se le había pasado el tiempo volando.

* * *

**Bueno chicas, he llegado algo retrasada con este capitulo, pero me toco salir de mi casa, así que estuve todo el tiene lo que dure fuera sin acceso a internet para subir el capitulo. **

**Aparte de la explicación, que creen ustedes de todo lo que esta sucediendo? Yo amo el depredador que es Edward y lo posesivo Grrr**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Isabella estaba elaborando la lista de propiedades que Edward le había pedido cuando el mayordomo le anunció la visita de su hombre de confianza. Levantó la vista hacia él. Iba vestido con ropa sobria y oscura, pero su mirada era amable. Le hizo un gesto para que se sentara.

—Buenos días, señor Reynolds.

—Una mañana excelente, señorita Swan. —Terrance Reynolds se sentó y dejó el maletín a sus pies.

Isabella negó con la cabeza en dirección al mayordomo, que estaba esperando por si le encargaba que subiera té. Aunque sabía que por cortesía debería ofrecérselo al recién llegado, lo cierto era que no tenía mucho que decirle y odiaba pensar en el silencio incómodo que se produciría mientras esperaban a que llegara la bandeja. Algunas mujeres tenían una facilidad natural para llenar el tiempo con conversaciones agradables pero intrascendentes. Por desgracia, Isabella no era una de ellas.

—Le gustará saber —dijo Reynolds— que he encontrado a alguien interesado en alquilar la tienda libre de Peony Way. Es una vendedora de jabones, velas y cosas por el estilo.

—Excelente. Es usted muy eficiente, señor Reynolds.

—Gracias.

Dejó la pluma a un lado, pensando en que, pese a todo, se sentía mucho más cómoda hablando con el señor Reynolds que con el señor Cullen… Edward. Aunque eso no quería decir que prefiriera su compañía, lo que no tenía sentido, puesto que siempre le habían gustado las cosas fáciles y tranquilas. La vida de su madre había sido un desfile continuo de crisis, estallidos de felicidad, discusiones y desesperación. Isabella había acabado tan harta del constante drama existencial de Renne Tremaine Swan Chilcott que había decidido basar su propia vida en la moderación. Prefería las cenas reducidas a los lujosos bailes y quedarse leyendo en su habitación a asistir a veladas literarias.

Pero no había nada relajado en Edward Cullen y la intrigaba mucho notar que echaba de menos las intensas sensaciones que experimentaba en su presencia.

Levantó la vista hacia el hombre sentado al otro lado de la mesa.

—La semana pasada mencionó que su hermano se había quedado sin trabajo. ¿Sigue buscando?

Los hombres de la familia Reynolds trabajaban todos como hombres de confianza, haciendo recados o llevando libros de contabilidad. En una ocasión le habían presentado a Tobias Reynolds, el hermano de Terrance, que tenía su mismo pelo rubio y sus mismos ojos color verde oscuro. Desde entonces, se obligaba a preguntar por él de vez en cuando en un intento de ser más sociable, algo que le parecía necesario, pero muy difícil de llevar a cabo. Por eso se había enterado de la muerte del patrono de Tobias.

—Ha estado ayudando a mi padre y a mi otro hermano, pero sí, sigue sin trabajo fijo.

—Me gustaría contratarlo, si le va bien. Tendría que salir de viaje inmediatamente, pero le pagaré con generosidad para compensar las molestias.

Reynolds frunció el ceño.

—¿Adónde tendría que ir?

—Al condado de Wexford. Me gustaría averiguar cosas sobre una persona de la zona. Relaciones familiares, estatus, circunstancias… ese tipo de cosas. —Isabella ignoró la incomodidad que la asaltó. Edward le había dicho que su pasado no tenía importancia, y no era el tipo de hombre al que apeteciera hacer enfadar. Sin embargo, iba a tener que mentir sobre él, y eso le daba derecho a averiguar dónde se estaba metiendo—. Tendrá que ser muy discreto. No quiero que lord Gresham se entere de mi interés por él. Y es urgente. Si vuelve pronto, le recompensaré.

—¿Quiere que me ocupe del tema personalmente?

—No, a usted le necesito aquí. Adelantaremos la visita mensual a mis propiedades. La haremos pasado mañana.

—Como desee, señorita Martin. Hablaré con mi hermano en cuanto me marche de aquí.

—Pregúntele, por favor, qué dinero va a necesitar para gastos y me aseguraré de tenerlo disponible antes de que salga de viaje.

—Por supuesto.

Él se guardó mucho de preguntarle la causa de su interés. Precisamente por eso trabajaban tan bien juntos. A Isabella no le gustaba dar explicaciones de sus actos a nadie.

—Eso será todo, señor Reynolds —se despidió ella, con una leve sonrisa—. Agradezco sus servicios, como siempre.

Cuando se hubo marchado, miró la hora en el reloj de sobremesa. Arrugó la nariz. La mañana se le había pasado volando y la tarde iba por el mismo camino. Pronto empezarían a llegar las visitas y tendría que mantener conversaciones tan banales que se olvidaría de ellas en cuanto sus invitados salieran por la puerta.

Qué lástima que Edward no estuviera allí. Con él presente todo sería mucho más interesante. Qué curioso. En las reuniones solían jugar a las cartas, tocar el piano, cantar o jugar al ajedrez. Pero de pronto todas esas distracciones le parecieron aburridas comparadas con pasar el rato con un hombre que se ganaba la vida con la fuerza bruta.

.

.

Algunos días Isabella disfrutaba paseando por Hyde Park, a pesar de que los coches de caballos iban a paso de tortuga y debía devolver tantas sonrisas que acababan doliéndole las mejillas. Ése era uno de esos días. La brisa era suave y el sol calentaba sin quemar. Además, al tener que responder a las preguntas de su acompañante, se libraba de pensar en Edward constantemente.

—Parece que hoy disfruta del paseo, señorita Swan —le dijo el conde de Montague, sentado a su lado. El conde se había presentado para su paseo acordado en un carruaje nuevo y de aspecto caro. Cuando empezó a cortejarla, Isabella se preguntó por qué una persona de su aspecto y posición social se habría fijado en alguien como ella. Luego descubrió que su solvencia era una farsa mantenida a base de préstamos y suerte en las mesas de juego. Pero a poca gente le importaba cuál era su auténtica situación económica.

Ella lo miró entornando los ojos. La avergonzaba no ser capaz de moverse en sociedad con soltura o al menos sin que se notara su falta de ésta.

—¿Tan obvio es que no suelo hacerlo?

—No, no es que sea muy obvio —respondió él, manejando las riendas del carruaje con destreza para sortear el abundante tráfico de South Carriage Drive—, pero últimamente la he estado observando con atención y he llegado a la conclusión de que no disfruta demasiado de las actividades sociales.

—Por decirlo de alguna manera, sí, así es.

Montague sonrió, mostrando los dientes, muy blancos a pesar de la sombra que el sombrero proyectaba sobre ellos. De todos sus pretendientes, era el más atractivo. Tenía el cabello oscuro, tan espeso y brillante que acariciarlo debía de ser como tocar seda, y unos ojos muy expresivos. De un color muy parecido al de los ojos de Edward, aunque su mirada no era tan reservada como la del investigador.

—Comprendo —siguió diciendo Montague— que las mujeres pierden libertad al casarse.

—Algo muy humillante.

—Sí, lo entiendo. De hecho, tengo la sensación de que a usted la gente en general le resulta de lo más desconcertante.

Isabell alzó las cejas.

—¿Lo ha notado?

—Sí. Aunque he tardado un poco, me he dado cuenta de que no la he estado cortejando correctamente. Casi todas las mujeres quieren que les regalen flores u otros detalles como muestras de afecto. En general, necesitan que les presten mucha atención.

—Las flores que me envía cada semana son preciosas —observó ella por educación, aunque cada vez que las recibía pensaba que era una lástima que unas criaturas vivas tan bonitas hubieran sido separadas de su fuente de alimentación.

—Me alegro de que le gusten. Pero creo que no las echaría de menos si dejara de enviárselas. No se sentiría herida ni atribuiría razones emocionales a mis actos.

Montague le sonrió y a Isabella le pareció distinguir un encanto en él que no había visto antes. Tras haber conocido a Edward, ahora se fijaba más en todos los hombres. Quería creer que era para comprender por qué el investigador la afectaba tanto.

—Soy una inepta interpretando esas cosas —admitió, ajustando el ángulo del parasol para protegerse mejor del sol. Si le diera directamente, le saldrían más pecas.

—No, es usted una mujer razonable —replicó el conde—. Y ahí fue donde me equivoqué. Apelé a su naturaleza amable, cuando debí haber apelado a su intelecto. Pero no volveré a insultar su inteligencia. Necesito su fortuna, señorita Swan.

Intrigada, Isabella se volvió en el asiento para observarlo mejor.

—Un enfoque novedoso, sin duda. Y muy atrevido.

La sonrisa de Montague era triunfal.

—Pero le gusta. Por primera vez desde que nos conocemos tengo la sensación de haber atraído su atención.

Se interrumpió para saludar a lord y lady Grayson al cruzarse con ellos. Cuando volvió a mirar a Isabella, sus ojos brillaban de un modo distinto, un modo que le recordó el brillo que tenían los ojos de Edward al mirarla. No tanto como para dejarla sin respiración, pero sí para que Isabella se diera cuenta de que el conde de pronto se sentía intrigado por ella.

—La mejor manera de acercarme a usted era tan evidente que me siento avergonzado de no haberme dado cuenta antes —reconoció él—. A usted la naturaleza de mis sentimientos no le importa tanto como lo que considera que podría perder. Para decirlo claramente, no he sabido mostrarle que yo sería una buena inversión.

Absolutamente cautivada por la conversación, Isabella deseó que no estuvieran en un lugar público para poder disfrutar de la sorpresa sin interrupciones.

—Siga, por favor.

—Lo primero y más importante, las tierras de los Montague son extensas. Bien llevadas, serían provechosas.

—¿Por qué no lo son ahora?

—Mi padre gastaba sin preocuparse de los libros de contabilidad, su administrador no era de fiar y su amante era avariciosa. Pero le aseguro que yo no soy mi padre.

—Tal vez no, pero es usted un jugador, milord. Hasta el momento ha tenido suerte —señaló el carruaje con un gesto de la mano—, pero la suerte es caprichosa. Además, con el tiempo también tendrá amantes. Tal vez se enamore de alguna que sea tan avariciosa como la de su padre. Y sé que no me haría ninguna gracia caer en la pobreza por culpa de sus deudas de juego o de la ambición de otra mujer que además estuviera disfrutando de la compañía de mi marido. Me gusta ser la única propietaria de las cosas que pago. No me gusta prestarlas.

—Ah —respondió él, mirándola con agrado—. ¿Sabe, señorita Swan? Cuanto más la conozco, más me gusta.

—Reconozco que hoy también yo estoy disfrutando de su compañía. Pero sintiéndolo mucho, milord, sigo sin querer casarme con usted.

—Tengo otras ventajas. —Aunque exteriormente no se notaba ningún cambio en él, Isabella notó una cierta vacilación, como si Montague se estuviera debatiendo entre contarle algo o no—. Aparte de las consideraciones financieras, hay otros ámbitos en los que un hombre y su esposa pueden llegar a un acuerdo. Puedo asegurarle que estar casada conmigo no le resultaría desagradable. No me gustan los conflictos. Me aseguraría de que en nuestro hogar reinara la armonía.

Por un momento, Isabella se quedó perpleja. ¿Llegar a un acuerdo? ¿A qué se referiría? Entonces se acordó de la conversación que había mantenido con Melville y Edward sobre lo que las mujeres esperaban de los hombres. Y eso la llevó a pensar en qué desearía un noble de su esposa.

—¿Se refiere a la procreación, milord?

Él dio un respingo y fijó la vista al frente, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Pero al cabo de unos momentos se echó a reír a carcajadas con tantas ganas que todos los que estaban cerca se volvieron hacia ellos.

—No me extraña que se aburra con las conversaciones convencionales. Hablar con sinceridad de lo que a uno le pasa por la cabeza es mucho más divertido.

Isabella abrió la boca para replicar, pero la cerró cuando unos ojos de un tono verde que empezaba a resultarle muy familiar se clavaron en los suyos. Aunque el carruaje siguió su marcha lenta, ella no apartó la mirada de la de Edward, que, montado en un corcel negro, la observaba con tanta fiereza desde un lateral de Rotten Row que sintió un hormigueo en el estómago.

La reacción de Isabella fue tan exagerada que incluso se preocupó. Se le humedecieron las palmas de las manos por el calor, aunque no tenía nada que ver con el tiempo. Fue como si hubiera visto a una pantera agazapada en la maleza, siguiendo a su presa con la mirada, lista para abalanzarse sobre ella en cualquier momento.

Sin darse cuenta, enderezó la espalda y se llevó la mano al sombrero de paja.

La presencia de Edward era tan abrumadora que ni siquiera la luz matizada por las ramas del árbol que caía sobre él podía apagar su viveza. Se preguntó cuánto rato llevaría observándola. Habría jurado que no estaba allí tres segundos antes.

El conde habló, apartándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿Cómo dice? —preguntó, desviando la vista de Edward.

—Cásese conmigo —repitió él—. Le daré cosas que todavía no sabe que quiere. La entiendo, señorita Swan. Somos muy distintos, pero eso es bueno. Una unión entre nosotros sería una ventaja para ambos.

—Tengo una idea mejor. Le buscaré una candidata más adecuada.

Montague sonrió.

—¿Quiere hacer de casamentera?

—En cierto modo. —Isabella era consciente de que los ojos de Edward seguían clavados en ella.

—Señorita Swan, permítame ser franco en mis intenciones. He llegado a la conclusión de que usted es la persona perfecta para mí. Y no le resultará fácil quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que puedo ser el complemento perfecto en su vida.

—Como quiera —suspiró ella—, pero por favor, no se ponga muy pesado, lord Montague. Siempre me ha parecido uno de mis pretendientes más agradables. Me gustaría que las cosas siguieran así.

Él se echó a reír una vez más y la miró con ojos brillantes.

—Es usted una deliciosa sorpresa. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta antes.

Isabella miró por encima del hombro.

Edward se había marchado, dejando tras de sí un vacío imposible de ignorar.

.

.

Cuando Jasper hizo salir a su caballo de South Carriage Drive y girar por Rotten Row, el empleado que

lo acompañaba, encargado de la vigilancia de Eliza, giró con él.

—Ella no te quita ojo —comentó Aaron White, saludando discretamente a otro miembro del equipo de Edward, también encargado de la vigilancia.

Edward asintió con la cabeza. Había ido allí sin pensar. Hasta que no la vio, no se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón que lo había arrastrado hasta el parque. Había sido el deseo de ver su glorioso pelo a la luz del sol. Era absurdo. Ridículamente sentimental. No era propio de él. Ese día ya le había dedicado todo el tiempo que había decidido asignar a su caso. Tenía otros asuntos de los que ocuparse.

—No me extraña —añadió Aaron—. Te has asegurado de que te viera.

Cullen podía atraer todas las miradas en una sala o pasar totalmente inadvertido sólo con un minúsculo cambio en su postura o actitud. Nadie se había fijado en él hasta que Montague dijo algo que atrajo la atención de Isabella por completo. En ese momento, Edward atrapó la mirada de ella y no la soltó.

—Es mejor que nadie crea que se siente atraída por otro de sus pretendientes —se justificó—. Sería perjudicial para el plan y pondría en peligro su seguridad.

—Por supuesto —se burló Aaron, sujetando las riendas sueltas con una mano y con la otra encima del muslo—, no tiene nada que ver con que esa mujer te interese.

Aaron no era muy alto, pero sí fuerte. Un gran trabajador, con tres hijos que mantener. Ésa era la razón de que Edward lo mantuviera alejado de las misiones peligrosas. Vigilar a Isabella era un encargo perfecto para él.

—Que sea una mujer atractiva hace que la misión sea más agradable. —Y eso era todo lo que Edward estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Aaron miró a Montague.

—El conde parece estar de acuerdo contigo. Por lo que se ve, la señorita Swan le gusta de verdad.

Edward apretó las riendas con la mano enguantada. La risa de Montague seguía resonando en sus oídos.

— Ella sería muy infeliz a su lado. El conde sólo se preocupa de sus intereses. Le estoy haciendo un favor a la señorita Swan.

—Es una manera muy curiosa de verlo. Me cuesta imaginarme que arruinar la reputación de una dama de la buena sociedad sea hacerle un gran favor —le reprochó Aaron, con una sonrisa irónica.

Edward entendía las burlas. Todos sus hombres estaban al corriente de su regla que le impedía relacionarse con damas de alcurnia. Era una norma que ahora estaba decidido a romper.

—No voy a arruinar su reputación. Hace años que la señorita Swan decidió que no quería casarse. Me lo ha confirmado hace sólo unas horas.

—Ajá. ¿Y has decidido mostrarle las delicias de la carne para que no muera en la ignorancia? ¿Otro favor? Por Dios, Cullen, qué generosidad. Eres un jodido santo.

Edward lo fulminó con la mirada.

Aaron levantó las manos en señal de rendición.

—Por encima de todo, eres un gran hombre de negocios. Me pregunto por qué quedarte a un paso de conseguir el gran premio. Si planeas acostarte con la dama, ¿por qué no casarte con ella, ya puestos? Así añadirías su fortuna a las demás ventajas de vuestra asociación.

—Desear a una mujer y casarse con ella son cosas muy distintas. La señorita Swan también sería infeliz a mi lado. No tengo ni idea de cómo hacer feliz a una mujer fuera del dormitorio.

—No la dejes salir de la cama y problema resuelto.

—No me hace gracia.

—Sólo era una idea. —Aaron se echó a reír—. Y no muy brillante, por cierto. A mí me va mejor si las cosas siguen como hasta ahora. Si te convirtieras en millonario no trabajarías tanto y yo tendría menos oportunidades de ganarme un sueldo.

Edward siguió a Isabella con la mirada hasta que el carruaje de Montague desapareció entre la multitud.

«Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente», pensó. O eso esperaba. Comprobó la hora en su reloj de bolsillo. Ella pronto volvería a casa para empezar a prepararse para las actividades sociales de la noche.

¿Qué aspecto tendría vestida de fiesta? No creía que fuera de las que se arreglaban demasiado. Algunas mujeres pasaban demasiado tiempo ocupándose de su aspecto, pero el atractivo de Isabella no era tan obvio. Si uno se fijaba, veía indicios de que era una mujer de naturaleza apasionada, pero eran tan sutiles que ni ella misma era consciente de ello. Era introvertida, curiosa, tranquila y muy inteligente.

Edward, por el contrario, prefería un estilo de vida más frenético. Llenaba sus días con actividades desde el mismo momento de levantarse hasta que no se caía de sueño. De ese modo tenía menos tiempo para darle vueltas al tema que lo martirizaba como si fuera una piedra en el zapato.

Isabella lo ayudaba a distraerse, pero no podía permitirse ese tipo de distracción. Cuando no estaba a su lado, se obsesionaba tanto con ella que no podía pensar en nada más. Pero no podía permitirse apartarse de su objetivo, ahora que estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo.

Con un gruñido, se bajó el ala del sombrero para cubrirse los ojos. Odiaba darse cuenta de que había estado sumido en sus pensamientos en un lugar público. Y además por culpa de una solterona que lo consideraba demasiado guapo y demasiado peligroso.

—Dejo a la señorita Isabella en tus manos —le dijo a Aaron.

—En ese caso podrías pasarte un rato por el club —le sugirió Aaron—. Una visita a la planta de arriba de Remington's podría ayudarte a liberar tensiones.

Aaron no andaba descaminado. Normalmente, no habría rechazado la idea de buscar alivio carnal en las habitaciones de su club favorito.

Aunque la capacidad de observación de su empleado era una de las razones por las que lo había contratado, era un fastidio cuando la dirigía hacia su persona.

—Vigílala a ella, no a mí.

Se volvió en busca de otra figura familiar. Por suerte, no tuvo que buscar mucho.

El caballero que Edward buscaba iba directamente hacia él, cruzándose con los numerosos jinetes y con una mano en el sombrero, en un saludo perpetuo. Emmett McCarty, noveno conde de Westfield, era un canalla redomado. Su fortuna y posición social justificaban la cantidad de miradas femeninas dirigidas hacia él. Aunque su afición a todos los vicios conocidos era notoria, todavía no tenía signos de disipación que estropearan la belleza de unos rasgos que casi causaban desvanecimientos a su paso. Se veía elegante y en buena forma física y su sonrisa parecía sincera.

Al ver a Edward, su expresión cambió ligeramente. La fachada tan bien construida tras la que se escondía se resquebrajó ligeramente, dejando al descubierto al hombre que había debajo. Un hombre bueno y amable en el que Jasper confiaba y al que consideraba su amigo.

—Buenas tardes, Cullen.

Él se llevó dos dedos al sombrero.

—Milord.

—Te he visto observando a Montague —comentó Westfield, deteniéndose junto a su caballo—. ¿Te preocupa que cace a la señorita Swan y pague la deuda con su fortuna?

—De hecho, era la señorita Swan la que había captado mi atención.

—Ah, no tenía ni idea de que te gustaran las intelectuales que se hacen de rogar.

—Las clientas que pagan siempre me gustan.

—Qué interesante. —Westfield alzó las cejas—. ¿Por qué necesita tus servicios la señorita Swan?

Edward espoleó a su caballo y el otro hombre lo siguió.

—¿Qué sabes de ella y de su familia? —preguntó Edward.

—Los Tremaine son… excéntricos, lo que los convierte en víctimas perfectas de las lenguasmmaliciosas. Se dice que los hombres de la familia son tan brillantes que están al borde de la locura, y lasmmujeres se caracterizan por un color de pelo increíblemente hermoso. La señorita Martin parece habermheredado las dos características, además de una fortuna nada desdeñable. Respecto a sus padres, el señor Swan era un comerciante y lady Renne era una mujer encantadora y vivaracha. Aunque la señorita Swan no parece estar tan interesada en los hombres como su madre, me pregunto si no será un tema de ignorancia por su parte. Sería interesante descubrir su potencial, ¿no crees?

—¿Estás diciendo que su madre se acostaba con todo el mundo?

—Lady Renne era muy aficionada a la compañía masculina. ¿Si se los llevaba a todos a la cama? —Westfield se encogió de hombros—. No lo sé. Lo que sé es que se casó con Swan poco después de ser presentada en sociedad. Podía haber elegido a cualquier miembro de la nobleza, pero en cambio se casó con un plebeyo. ¿Por qué? La única explicación es que fuera un matrimonio por amor. Y si fue un matrimonio por amor, dudo que le fuera infiel a su marido.

—¿Qué sabes de él?

—Sé que su muerte pilló a muchos por sorpresa. Era un hombre fuerte y vigoroso. Tenía la constitución de alguien que trabaja con las manos, y no le costaba hacerlo siempre que se le presentaba la ocasión. Una noche que no bajaba a cenar, un criado fue a buscarlo y lo encontró muerto en su despacho. Su muerte se achacó a un fallo del corazón.

Edward decidió que ya profundizaría en el tema más adelante. Tal vez los accidentes de Isabella no tuviesen su origen en sus pretendientes actuales, sino mucho antes en el tiempo.

Westfield inclinó la cabeza al cruzarse con un conocido.

—Muchos comentaron que el haberse unido a una familia tan extravagante había adelantado su muerte. Vamos, venían a decir que había sido su castigo por haber sido demasiado ambicioso. Tras su fallecimiento, lady Renne volvió a casarse con otro plebeyo.

Una mujer apasionada y sin prejuicios. ¿Sería Isabella como su madre? Sería delicioso si así fuera…

Jasper se quitó esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

—¿La señorita Swan tiene un padrastro?

—Lo tuvo. Lady Renne y el señor Chilcott murieron en un accidente de carruaje, antes de que la señorita Swan hiciera su presentación en sociedad. La pobre ha sufrido mucho en la vida.

¿Había sufrido mucho?

Edward se preguntó si siempre habría sido tan fría y distante o si se trataría de un mecanismo de defensa adquirido recientemente.

—Y bien —dijo su amigo—, ¿vas a contarme para qué te ha contratado la señorita Swan?

—Tiene motivos para estar preocupada por su seguridad.

Westfield alzó las cejas.

—¿De verdad? ¿Quién querría hacerle daño? Vale más viva que muerta.

—Ella cree que alguien, tal vez un pretendiente impaciente, trata de convencerla para que se casencuanto antes. Como mujer casada, estará más segura. Aún no he decidido si es una teoría acertada, pero lo que me acabas de contar sobre la muerte de sus padres no me ha tranquilizado demasiado.

—Qué divertido —dijo Westfield—. ¿Puedo ayudarte de alguna manera?

—Esperaba tu ofrecimiento. —Edward sacó la pequeña agenda de actos sociales que le había dado Isabella. Para alguna de aquellas reuniones iba a necesitar un contacto en las altas esferas para que le abriera las puertas—. Debería asistir a estos actos. A cuantos más mejor.

El conde hojeó el librito con una mano.

—Ya veo que tendré que cancelar mi cita de mañana por la noche si voy a tener que acompañarte.

—Aprecio tu sacrificio.

—Eso espero —bromeó Westfield. Ambos sabían que éste disfrutaba participando en los casos de Cullen. Cuando Edward tardaba mucho en pedir su colaboración, Westfield llegaba a ponerse pesado—. ¿Te recojo a las diez?

—Perfecto.

.

.

Isabella acababa de ponerse una bata y de sentarse ante el tocador de su dormitorio cuando llamaron a la puerta. La doncella que entró, con la cabeza cubierta por una cofia blanca, dobló la rodilla rápidamente antes de decir:

—El señor conde pregunta por usted, señorita.

—Gracias.

Isabella la miró salir de la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Había tomado el té con su tío hacía una hora, escuchando encantada su animada conversación sobre el avance de sus últimos experimentos botánicos.

En otra época, el invernadero estaba amueblado con tumbonas y librerías bajas. Ahora, un par de mesas largas albergaban hileras y más hileras de macetas. A Isabella no le importaba la pérdida de su rincón de lectura favorito. Entendía que la estancia acristalada era perfecta, el mejor sitio para llevar a cabo los experimentos de su tío.

¿Qué sería tan importante para que su tío la llamase tan tarde? Sabía que a esa hora ya estaban preparándose para la noche. Tal vez había llegado a alguna conclusión, o había tenido alguna epifanía relativa a sus investigaciones. Una vez la había sacado de la cama porque unos injertos habían dado unos resultados sorprendentes.

Se levantó y fue a buscar un vestido de andar por casa al armario. Luego llamó a su doncella, Mary, para que la ayudara a abrocharse los numerosos botones que lo cerraban en la espalda. Aunque no se puso el corsé ni la camisola, tardó un poco en estar presentable. Para no entretenerse recogiéndose el pelo, se hizo una coleta baja.

—¿Qué se pondrá esta noche? —preguntó Mary.

—Saca del armario tres vestidos que te gusten. Cuando vuelva, elegiré uno.

A menudo dejaba la elección del vestido en manos de su doncella. Le daba igual lo que escogiera Mary, ella siempre se quedaba el de la derecha. Todo su vestuario era impecable, lo que no tenía nada de particular, ya que su modista era una de las más cotizadas de Londres. Al principio la modista había protestado por la selección de telas que había hecho Isabella, pues, aunque eran tejidos que seguían las tendencias del momento, no destacaban el color del pelo de su clienta. Por suerte, con el paso del tiempo, la mujer se había dado cuenta de que era inútil discutir con ella.

Isabella tenía muy claro que no quería dar una imagen falsa con la ropa. No tenía ninguna intención de atraer ni seducir a nadie. Los tonos pastel eran los más populares, pero a ella le quedaban mejor los tonos más oscuros, así que no se dejó convencer de lo contrario.

Salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a la salita privada de la primera planta. La puerta estaba abierta, permitiendo ver el alegre fuego que chisporroteaba en la chimenea. El conde paseaba arriba y abajo, en su habitual estado de dejadez. Iba despeinado, con el nudo del pañuelo torcido, sin chaqueta y con el chaleco mal abotonado.

Isabella entró con paso decidido.

—¿Milord?

Su tío la miró y sonrió distraído.

—Siento molestarte, querida, pero tienes visita.

Ella miró el vestido que se había puesto para salir del paso.

—¿Visita? ¿Dónde está? ¿Abajo?

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan.

Era la voz de Edward. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al oírla. Al volverse lo vio detrás de la puerta. Tenía los ojos entornados y una expresión severa. Iba vestido con la misma ropa de montar que aquella misma mañana, cuando lo había visto en Hyde Park, aunque el nudo del pañuelo que llevaba al cuello ya no estaba tan bien hecho y las botas se veían algo polvorientas.

Como cada vez que lo tenía delante, su cerebro dejó de funcionar durante un rato. Tras unos instantes, se acordó de que debería decir algo.

Pero no hubo manera de disimular su respiración alterada cuando lo saludó:

—Señor Cullen.

* * *

**Wahhh yo no se ustedes, pero a mi me fascina que a Bella no le guste compartir sus cosas ufff aunque claro que hubiera sido mejor que eso se lo hubiera dicho a Edward jejeej**

**Haber haber, que creen que ocurrirá, visita nocturna jummm que harán que harán Grrrr **

**Bueno siento la demora con el capitulo, pero comencé mis practicas universitarias y estoy haciéndolo en jornada completa, así que solo llego a mi casa en la noche. Y hoy tiene este capítulo al medio día porque con el partido de mi amada seleccion Colombia, solo se trabajo hasta medio dia wiiii!**


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

**CAPITULO 4**

—Compórtese, joven. Lo ha prometido —le recordó Melville antes de salir de la salita apresuradamente.

Era obvio que tenía prisa por volver a lo que fuera que hubiera estado haciendo antes de ser interrumpido. Dejó la puerta abierta, pero Isabella dudaba que eso fuera suficiente para detener a un hombre como Edward si éste decidía actuar de un modo escandaloso.

—Tiene mi palabra, milord —dijo él en voz baja.

Cuando el conde se hubo marchado, ambos permanecieron en un silencio tenso durante unos momentos. Edward la examinó de arriba abajo con la mirada encendida. Luego volvió la cabeza bruscamente y Isabella pudo ver su mandíbula apretada y su pulso acelerado.

Edward se había fijado en que, con las prisas, ella no se había puesto la ropa interior. Sabía perfectamente que no llevaba corsé.

Y saberlo lo estaba afectando mucho.

Y verlo tan afectado la estaba afectando a ella, que notó que el pulso se le aceleraba aún más.

Isabella fue a sentarse al sofá, tratando de calmarse. Alisándose la falda floreada, miró el perfil firme y masculino de Edward y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—Siento no estar más presentable.

—¿Cómo podría aceptar sus disculpas por algo que me proporciona tanto placer? —preguntó Edward, volviéndose lentamente para mirarla.

Isabella tragó saliva. Se le había secado la boca. Los ojos de él, clavados en su cuello, no se perdían detalle. Se sintió incómoda, observada. Era difícil estar con aquel hombre a solas en un ambiente tan íntimo. En aquella salita sólo entraba la familia o los amigos muy cercanos. Que estuviera allí establecía un nuevo nivel de intimidad entre los dos. Se sentía medio desnuda sin la protección del corsé. Vulnerable de un modo desconocido hasta entonces.

Se forzó a mantener las manos quietas.

—Lo he visto esta tarde —dijo.

Lo que no confesó fue que se había quedado prendada al verlo con el sombrero ladeado.

Él asintió.

—Debe tener cuidado con Montague.

—Francamente, me extrañaría que fuera él el culpable.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un hombre inteligente. Sin duda sabe que hay maneras mejores de obtener mi mano. De hecho, hoy me ha dicho algo parecido. Que creía que por fin ya me entendía, y se ha presentado como una inversión sólida. Ha llegado a la conclusión de que razonar conmigo iba a ser más productivo que tratar de ganarme por el lado de las emociones.

Edward respiró hondo.

—Ese hombre está obsesionado con el juego.

—Pero no se le da mal. Todo el mundo dice que es buen jugador. Y los que juegan contra él no lo hacen engañados. Saben a lo que se arriesgan cuando se sientan a su mesa.

—Hasta ahora la había considerado una mujer razonable —murmuró Edward.

Isabella alzó la barbilla.

—Me está provocando.

—Estoy siendo sincero. —Edward se acercó, pero su caminar era decidido, no seductor, como ella había esperado—. ¿Es Montague su pretendiente favorito?

—Disfruto de su compañía —respondió ella con prudencia—. Igual que disfruto de la compañía de todos los caballeros que vienen a verme. De no ser así, no aceptaría sus invitaciones. De hecho, esta misma tarde he advertido a lord Montague que no se ponga pesado.

Edward se detuvo al otro lado de la mesita y la miró.

—¿Y qué la ha llevado a hacerle esa advertencia?

—Estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Quiere casarse cuanto antes. Estaba más decidido que nunca. Aunque su manera de abordar el asunto ha sido original, no me ha convencido en absoluto. Pero parece que lo he dejado intrigado.

—La buena sociedad siempre anda buscando algo que la distraiga de su aburrimiento. Es comprensible. Los pobres tienen que sufrir el castigo de poder hacer siempre todo lo que quieren.

Algo en su tono de voz la puso alerta. No era un comentario irónico inofensivo. Había algo personal detrás.

Edward inspiró hondo y volvió a caminar, esta vez en dirección a la chimenea. El sonido de sus pasos quedaba apagado por la alfombra. Apoyó el brazo en la repisa y se quedó mirando las llamas. El pelo le brillaba como el de una pantera negra. Los mechones que le caían sobre la frente le quedaban mejor que a ningún otro hombre, a pesar de lo habitual que era su corte de pelo.

A la luz del fuego, su cuerpo le pareció magnífico. Era un cuerpo grande, fuerte, muy masculino y vibrante de energía, como un vaso a punto de derramarse.

Se preguntó cómo podrían las mujeres beber un sorbo de ese vaso sin miedo a echárselo todo por encima.

No era una imagen muy poética y además era muy poco decorosa, pero ¿para qué engañarse? Se sentía muy atraída por él. Su sola presencia la hacía ser consciente de su condición de mujer.

—¿Para qué ha venido?

Tras unos instantes de vacilación, él preguntó:

—¿La muerte de su padre fue inesperada?

—Sí —respondió Isabella, juntando las manos sobre el regazo.

Edward la miró por encima del hombro.

—Ha contestado demasiado de prisa. Necesito que sea totalmente sincera si queremos resolver el caso.

La solemnidad con que la miraba la sorprendió.

—De acuerdo. Fue inesperada, pero no del todo —rectificó—. Sabíamos que no estaba bien, pero yo creía que su problema era mental, no físico.

—¿Un problema mental? ¿No razonaba correctamente?

—No es que estuviera loco, aunque a veces parecía que mi madre no pararía hasta hacerlo enloquecer.

Él la miró interesado.

—Explíquese.

—No era feliz y eso hacía que se refugiara a menudo en la bebida, pero no me di cuenta de hasta qué punto lo afectaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Sus padres fallecieron demasiado pronto. Tengo que asegurarme de que eso no está vinculado de algún modo con los accidentes actuales. ¿Está segura de que la muerte de su padre fue una muerte natural?

—He dicho que no había sido una sorpresa —especificó ella—, no que hubiera sido natural. Como usted mismo ha dicho, murió demasiado pronto.

—¿Qué me dice de la de su madre? ¿Está segura de que fue un accidente?

—Lo único sorprendente de la muerte de mi madre fue que no sucediera antes —respondió ella secamente.

—Isabella. —Edward se sentó a su lado.

El aire vibró de energía.

«Nunca me siento tan viva como cuando soy objeto del deseo de un hombre —le había dicho su madre girando sobre sí misma como una niña pequeña, sujetándose la falda con ambas manos—. La sangre canta, Isabella. El corazón se desboca. Es la sensación más gloriosa de mundo.»

¿Por qué tenía que ser Edward el hombre que despertara en ella esas sensaciones? ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer y demostrarle que no era inmune a los hombres? Que ella necesitaba a alguien en su vida, igual que todo el mundo. Era una decepción darse cuenta de que algunos tonos de placer sólo podían ser coloreados por una mano en concreto.

Él la estaba mirando con preocupación.

—Por favor, quiero que entienda que sólo estoy tratando de ser riguroso en la investigación. Su seguridad me importa mucho.

Ella asintió. Creía en su sinceridad. Con el movimiento, un mechón de pelo se le soltó de la cinta y le cayó sobre el hombro.

Edward se levantó y alargó la mano para ayudarla a ponerse también en pie.

—Dese la vuelta.

Al hacerlo, Isabella sintió cómo su aroma primitivo despertaba sus sentidos. Olía a tabaco, a caballo, a cuero y a bergamota. Dio un respingo al notar sus dedos rozándole la nuca. La sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo como agua caliente.

Cogiendo el mechón de pelo suelto, Edward se lo acarició entre dos dedos.

—Suave como la seda —murmuró.

Tras soltarle la cola, le recogió el pelo y volvió a sujetarlo con la cinta.

Isabella miró a su alrededor. Tenía los sentidos tan alerta que le pareció estar viéndolo todo por primera vez. Las cosas le parecían más definidas, más brillantes, desde los cristales que adornaban las lámparas hasta las incrustaciones de madreperla de los extremos de las mesitas auxiliares.

Aturdida, dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza:

—¿Es usted de esos hombres que sienten fascinación por las pelirrojas?

—No, yo siento fascinación por usted —respondió él, rozándole el cuello con los labios.

—Edward —murmuró ella, sorprendida por la intensidad del escalofrío que la recorrió—. ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Por qué ha venido esta noche? ¿No podía esperar a mañana?

Él dejó caer las manos a los lados.

—He visto cómo miraba a Montague. No sé qué le habrá dicho él, pero ha hecho que usted lo viera con otros ojos.

Isabella se volvió para mirarlo. Aunque Edward le sacaba casi una cabeza, al estar inclinado hacia ella, su proximidad era muy íntima. Como si estuvieran a punto de empezar a bailar un vals.

El corazón se le aceleró, igual que la respiración.

—No lo entiendo.

Edward le sujetó la barbilla entre dos dedos para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Lo ha mirado igual que me mira a mí.

—No es posible.

Montague no le provocaba ninguna de las reacciones que le causaba Edward.

—Necesito que me mire del mismo modo en que la miro yo.

Isabella quedó paralizada, presa de la intensidad de su mirada. Era una mirada feroz, ardiente. Con los dedos, Edward iba resiguiendo lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Le tocó la frente, las cejas, la nariz.

Ella aprovechó para estudiar sus rasgos abiertamente. Eran perfectos, simétricos y hermosos, muy masculinos. Era un placer mirarlo. No quería dejar de hacerlo.

—¿Y cómo lo estoy mirando en este momento? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—De un modo demasiado racional —respondió él—. Está tratando de encontrar un modo de librarse de la atracción que siente. Deje de pensar —murmuró—. Ladeando la cabeza, acercó los labios a los suyos, en un asalto lento pero inexorable. La sujetaba sin fuerza para que no se sintiera amenazada—. Sólo siéntalo.

Ella dio un paso atrás y se tambaleó. No podía respirar si se acercaba tanto.

Edward observó su retirada con los ojos entornados. Isabella casi se había alejado ya un metro de él cuando, con un gruñido, Edward la agarró de nuevo y la atrajo con fuerza, rodeándole la espalda con los brazos. La besó con decisión, robándole el poco aire que le quedaba. Con una mano le sujetó la nuca mientras el otro brazo descendía hasta su cintura.

Siguió besándola como si su boca le perteneciera. Su beso era hábil. Se notaba que sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Pero había algo más. Era un beso… hambriento, que ansiaba poseerla con una fiereza que a Isabella le costaba comprender.

Rindiéndose a su ardor, se dejó atraer hacia él. Su cuerpo era extraordinariamente duro y fuerte, como de mármol, pero caliente. Ambos estaban pegados desde los hombros hasta los muslos. Sin tantas capas de ropa, la sensación era… Oh, Dios, no podía describir la necesidad que tenía de acercarse más y más a él. Las manos se le abrían y cerraban solas. Querían apresar a Edward, pero volvían a caer, sin fuerza.

¿Dónde podría tocarlo?

Como si entendiera su dilema, Edward le soltó la nuca y fue a buscar su mano. Agarrándola por la muñeca, se la guió hasta su pecho, entre la chaqueta y el chaleco, justo encima del corazón. A través de la ropa, Isabella sintió su piel ardiente. Su corazón latía tan acelerado como el de Edward.

Con la otra mano le agarró la solapa de la chaqueta mientras gemía, abrumada.

Su capitulación hizo que él se calmara un poco y la soltó lo suficiente para que sus pulmones se expandieran un momento. En vez de aplastarle los labios, le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua, provocándola, animándola a que hiciera lo mismo. Ella lo hizo, insegura, temblorosa.

Cuando la lengua de Isabella asomó entre sus labios, Edward la capturó, succionándosela suavemente.

Ella dio un brinco, sobresaltada, lo que hizo que sus pechos se pegaran al torso de Edward. Éste gruñó y su gruñido retumbó en el cuerpo de ella.

—Isabella…

El reloj de la repisa de la chimenea marcó la media hora, pero ella estaba perdida en la maraña de sensaciones que la lengua de él creaba en el interior de su boca. No existía el tiempo ni existía el mundo.

Al mover la mano sobre su torso, notó que los músculos de su pecho se contraían. Un sonido suplicante escapó de los labios de Isabella.

Edward alzó la cabeza, respirando con dificultad.

—Así es como debes mirarme —dijo bruscamente, tuteándola sin darse cuenta—. A mí y a nadie más que a mí. Como si desearas que acabara lo que he empezado. Como si desearas sentir mi boca en la tuya, mis manos en tu cuerpo.

Lo deseaba. Lo deseaba mucho. Se sentía intranquila, como si estuviera sedienta de algo y necesitara saciar esa sed. Tenía la piel más sensible de lo habitual. Le temblaban los dedos. Y tenía calor. Mucho calor.

Él dio un paso atrás y se volvió con un movimiento poderoso y elegante al mismo tiempo. Isabella no pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada. Era muy alto y corpulento, pero al mismo tiempo se movía con gracia y agilidad.

—Edward. —Ella se sobresaltó cuando él se volvió y le clavó la mirada—. Mañana por la noche… te guardaré el primer vals.

No sabía de dónde habían salido esas palabras. Las había dicho sin pensar. Había sentido la irrefrenable necesidad de decir algo que hiciera que se quedara un poco más a su lado. Y además era verdad que quería bailar con él. Quería que la rodeara con sus brazos pero en un lugar seguro, con gente alrededor.

Edward se acercó. Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios. Mientras se la besaba, le apretó ligeramente los dedos, intensificando la sensación de sus labios.

—No soy un bailarín experto —confesó él—. O dicho de otra manera: no sé bailar.

—¿No?

Isabella se quedó muy sorprendida, tanto por la afirmación como por la falta de educación que ésta implicaba. Sin embargo, se comportaba con total corrección y hablaba muy bien.

Pasarían semanas antes de que Tobias Reynolds regresara. ¿Cómo iba a resistir tanto tiempo sin información sobre sus orígenes?

La sonrisa de Edward la apartó de sus cavilaciones.

—No te preocupes. Me esforzaré para complacerte de otra manera. No descansaré hasta que estés completamente satisfecha. Hasta mañana.

Y tras esas palabras, se marchó. Al cabo de varios minutos, Isabella se sintió lo bastante calmada como para hacer lo mismo.

.

.

Hacía una tarde preciosa. Un breve chubasco justo antes del amanecer había limpiado el aire de hollín,mdejando el cielo de color azul pálido. Era el típico día que animaba a la gente a sonreír.

Pero Isabella estaba nerviosa, lo que no era habitual en ella. Había pocas cosas que la alteraran.

Generalmente, la razón le daba los argumentos que necesitaba para aceptar cualquier situación. Pero la atracción física era otro asunto. No había razones que la explicaran. Era una cuestión de instinto ymquedaba fuera del reino de lo racional. Y, lo que era peor, no era inmune a ella, como había creído.

¿Qué iba a decirle a Edward, que la esperaba en el saloncito de las visitas para llevarla a pasear por la ciudad? Suspirando, se volvió y dejó de mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero. Tal vez lo mejor sería permitir que él llevara el peso de la conversación. Un hombre como Edward Cullen debía de tener experiencia en esas cosas.

Bajó la escalera con estudiada parsimonia, acariciando la barandilla mientras descendía con paso inseguro. Se reprendió una vez más por haber elegido el vestido amarillo pálido, uno de los pocos tonos pastel que la favorecían. Lo había escogido a pesar de que la doncella no lo había dejado a la derecha.

¿Qué pretendía ganar atrayendo la atención de Edward?

Aunque, por otro lado, ¿qué podía perder?

—Señor Cullen —dijo al entrar.

Aunque se había preparado para el efecto que verlo podía causarle, no le sirvió de nada. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar, mientras sus pies seguían caminando, haciendo que tropezara.

Edward, que se había levantado de la silla al verla entrar, se acercó de un salto y la sostuvo por ambos codos.

—Isabella —la saludó, frunciendo el ceño.

—Gracias. —Ella se soltó y dio un paso atrás. Necesitaba un poco de espacio para recobrar el aliento.

Qué inquietantemente guapo era. Llevaba una chaqueta bien ajustada, de terciopelo verde oscuro, que combinaba perfectamente con el chaleco, verde pálido con bordados en hilo de plata. Los pantalones, de color beige, se ajustaban a sus fuertes muslos de jinete de un modo que despertaba en ella ideas poco respetables.

Pero eso era sólo el envoltorio. El hombre que había dentro era lo que más la atraía. El magnetismo que exudaba. La sensación de que en cualquier momento podía pasar algo extraordinario a su lado.

Comenzó a notar cosquillas en los labios al recordar el apasionado beso que se habían dado la tarde anterior.

Buscó el reloj con la mirada para distraerse con algo.

—Llegas pronto —comentó, sintiéndose curiosamente complacida.

—Es culpa tuya. Has provocado el caos en mi agenda —dijo él, sonriendo para suavizar la dureza de su comentario.

Isabella sintió un agradable calorcillo en el pecho.

—Estás preciosa —susurró Edward—. Quería tenerte unos momentos para mí solo antes de que tener que someterme a las normas del decoro.

—Se someterá a mis normas, joven.

Isabella se volvió al oír a Regina, lady Collingsworth, que entraba en el saloncito como un torbellino.

Era una mujer de mediana edad, muy rubia, de ojos azules y mejillas coloradas. Aunque tenía buen carácter, era decidida y testaruda. En ese momento, miraba a Edward con dureza.

—Es usted un tipo atractivo, señor Cullen—dijo, señalándolo con el abanico cerrado—. Apuesto a que está acostumbrado a saltarse las normas y a encontrar poca resistencia. Pero ya puede ir olvidándose de hacerlo aquí. Haga el favor de comportarse. Si quiere ser travieso, tendrá que ganárselo con algo más que encanto y una sonrisa.

Aunque lady Collingsworth no le llegaba a Edward ni a la barbilla, era evidente que sabía cómo manejarlo.

Isabella hizo las presentaciones:

—Lady Collingsworth y su hijo nos acompañarán esta tarde.

Edward se inclinó ante ella haciendo una reverencia impecable.

—Encantado de conocerla, milady.

—Veremos si sigue diciendo lo mismo al final de la tarde.

Poco después se habían puesto en marcha en la cómoda calesa de lord Collingsworth. Regina y ella iban en un asiento y los hombres en el otro. Isabella los observaba por debajo de su sombrero de ala ancha, tratando de resolver el enigma de por qué se sentía atraída por uno entre todos los demás.

¿Sería porque Edward también parecía sentirse atraído por ella? Si era por eso, tal vez la solución sería hablarlo abiertamente con él y pedirle que no fuera tan expresivo. Aunque tal vez sólo estaba siendo meticuloso en su trabajo. Al fin y al cabo, ella no era de esas mujeres que levantaban pasiones. La idea la desanimó un poco.

Reprendiéndose por ser tan débil, dirigió su atención hacia lord Collingsworth. Era el paradigma de la elegancia aristocrática; alto, esbelto, con labios delgados y severos y nariz aguileña. Tenía el pelo tan claro como el de su madre, pero carecía de la vivacidad de ésta.

Collingsworth había perdido a su esposa y a su hijo no nacido durante el parto, y con ellos había enterrado la alegría de vivir. Su pena se reflejaba tanto en la sobriedad con que vestía como en la parquedad de sus sonrisas.

Isabella se preguntó por qué no podía encontrar alegría en las cosas que lo habían hecho feliz antes de casarse. Entendía su dolor por la pérdida de lady Collingsworth, pero no que hubiera perdido también el interés por sus aficiones de soltero.

Era evidente que a ella le faltaba información básica para poder llegar a una conclusión válida. A veces se desesperaba pensando que nunca lograría comprender la auténtica naturaleza del amor romántico.

Edward le dio un golpecito en el pie con la bota. Isabella lo miró alzando las cejas.

Fijando la vista en ella, la obligaba a mirarlo a su vez.

¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿No sabía que para ella representaba una tortura?

No, claro. Él no se sentía acalorado y confuso cada vez que la miraba. Él no sufría tratando de comprender por qué unir sus labios con los suyos había tenido efectos tan abrumadores en otras partes de su cuerpo.

Frustrada, se cruzó de brazos y miró a los carruajes con los que se cruzaban.

Esa vez, la bota de Edward le tocó el tobillo y ascendió por su pantorrilla.

Isabella se olvidó de respirar. Sintió un escalofrío en la pierna que le subió hasta partesa inmencionables. Se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

Edward le guiñó un ojo. Mientras la indignación crecía en el interior de Isabella, él se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior en un movimiento lento y sensual. El aire volvió a abandonarla al recordar esa misma lengua en sus labios, acariciándola con habilidad y penetrando en su boca en clara imitación de otro acto de naturaleza aún más íntima.

Notó que los pechos se le hinchaban y le rozaban el corsé. El corazón se le aceleró y sintió un hormigueo en la piel. De pronto se le ocurrió que Edward la estaba excitando deliberadamente. A plena luz del día. En medio de la ciudad. A escasos centímetros de otras personas.

Él se llevó una mano hasta un botón de la chaqueta, pasando el pulgar sobre su borde. Isabella no podía apartar la vista de sus dedos. Fascinada, se imaginaba que era a ella a quien estaba acariciando. En el hombro, tal vez. O en otra parte.

Edward debía de saber cuál era el mejor sitio para acariciarla.

Pensar en su habilidad y su experiencia la excitó aún más.

Tenía la cara encendida. Se removió en el asiento, tratando de encontrar una postura más cómoda y empeorando las cosas. Se llevó la mano a la garganta, frotándosela con disimulo para respirar mejor. Le pareció que llevaba el corsé demasiado apretado. Si no podía respirar pronto, se iba a marear.

La mirada de Edwarf se clavó entonces en sus senos, que subían y bajaban rápidamente.

Isabella sabía que tenía que apartar la vista de él y calmarse, pero no podía. Su cerebro había dejado de obedecerla.

Comprobó horrorizada que su cuerpo había dejado de funcionar como debía por el mero hecho de que Edward Cullen había decidido desnudarla con la mirada. Sabía que él la estaba recordando como la había visto la tarde anterior. A medio vestir. Fácil de desvestir.

La calesa se detuvo.

—Aquí estamos —exclamó lady Collingsworth con su alegría habitual.

Edward apartó la vista de ella dirigiéndola hacia Somerset House. Isabella bajó la vista y vio cómo el pie de él salía de debajo de sus faldas.

No supo cómo llegó hasta el interior del edificio, porque cuando recuperó el uso de sus facultades mentales, estaban entrando ya en la exposición. La luz penetraba en la gran sala por los altos ventanales de medio punto. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros. Los marcos dorados casi se tocaban, ocupando todo el espacio.

Al acercarse a la parte central de la sala, Edward aflojó el paso hasta casi detenerse. Eliza lo miró, sorprendida al verlo totalmente absorto en una de las pinturas. Tenía la cabeza tan echada hacia atrás que el ala del sombrero le rozaba la espalda.

Ella miró a su alrededor y vio que la persona más cercana estaba a unos metros de distancia. De modo que, acercándose a Edward, susurró su nombre.

—¿Hum?

—¿Te acuerdas de que me dijiste que responderías a cualquier pregunta que tuviera, siempre y cuando estuviese relacionada con el presente?

—Sí —respondió él, sin dejar de observar la obra de arte—. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Quieres… quieres aparearte conmigo?

Él dio un brinco tan fuerte que ella saltó también.

—¡Isabella! —exclamó, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto. Anoche me besaste, y después de tu comportamiento en el coche…

Edward se relajó y sonrió, dedicándole toda su atención.

—Perdóname. Es que me ha sorprendido tu elección de palabras en un sitio como éste.

—No pensaba que tendría que hablar de estos temas contigo, ni aquí ni en ninguna parte. Lo siento si no me expreso con propiedad, pero quería saber si podías dejar de provocarme de esa manera. ¿Lo que haces es una táctica para que nadie dude de nuestra relación o…?

—¿O quiero realmente aparearme contigo? —La sonrisa de Edward era cada vez más amplia—. ¿Es eso lo que quieres saber?

Isabella asintió, nerviosa, a pesar de que su pregunta era totalmente lógica, dadas las circunstancias.

Él apretó suavemente la mano que ella tenía apoyada en su antebrazo.

—Quieres saber si estoy actuando o si realmente ardo tanto en deseos por ti que no puedo soportar que tú no sientas lo mismo, ¿es eso?

Ella apartó la vista. Planteado así, su pregunta sonaba ridícula. Edward era un hombre guapísimo. Al mirar a su alrededor, vio que varias de las damas presentes lo miraban disimuladamente de vez en cuando, comiéndoselo con los ojos. Podía tener a cualquier mujer que quisiera. Podía conseguir a una mujer encantadora, coqueta, experta…

—¿Señorita Swan?

Isabella se volvió hacia el hombre que había interrumpido su conversación.

—Sir Richard —dijo con dificultad—. Qué agradable sorpresa.

Sir Richard Tolliver era un hombre corriente, ni joven ni viejo, ni alto ni bajo, ni gordo ni delgado. Tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos de un verde pálido. Era tranquilo y modesto, uno de sus pretendientes menos insistentes.

—¿Se acuerda de mi hermana, la señorita Amanda Tolliver? —preguntó sir Richard, mirando a Edward de reojo.

—Sí, por supuesto. Encantada de volver a verla, señorita Tolliver.

Isabella hizo las presentaciones de un modo informal, pero cuando Edward se inclinó sobre la mano de la señorita Tolliver y ésta se ruborizó hasta la punta de su precioso pelo negro, su humor cambió drásticamente.

Sir Richard le dirigió una sonrisa forzada.

—Ya veo por qué rechazó mi invitación para venir a ver la exposición, señorita Swan. No sabía que tuviese un compromiso previo.

Isabella se dio cuenta, sorprendida, de que sir Richard estaba disgustado. Lo había desairado, aunque ésa nunca había sido su intención. Había rechazado su invitación simplemente porque ellos dos no tenían nada en común y pensó que lo mejor para ambos sería ahorrarse la experiencia de pasar horas juntos sin saber de qué hablar.

Pero, claro, no podía decirle eso. La conversación entre miembros de la buena sociedad no tenía nada que ver con expresar lo que uno realmente sentía. Al contrario. Se trataba de encontrar temas seguros, cuanto más neutros, mejor. Y, para la mayoría, la verdad no era un tema neutro.

Mientras buscaba una manera educada de responderle a sir Richard, la señorita Tolliver pestañeó descaradamente mirando a Edward. Isabella, que había abierto la boca para empezar a hablar, se quedó petrificada. De pronto entendió perfectamente cómo se sentía Tolliver y lo poco que la razón tenía que ver con ello.

¡Qué complicado era abrirse camino en el mundo de los sentimientos! ¡Era un auténtico pantano!

—¿Nos veremos esta noche en casa de los Lansing, sir Richard?

—Si usted va a asistir, señorita Swan, allí estaré.

—Si lo desea, me encantará reservarle el primer vals.

La sonrisa de Tolliver pareció iluminar la sala. Isabella se asustó un poco por el renovado fervor de su pretendiente.

—¿Y usted, señor Cullen? —preguntó la señorita Tolliver—. ¿Asistirá también? ¿Le guardo un baile?

Isabella sintió que Edward se tensaba bajo su mano. Al ver que tardaba en responder, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué decir. La verdad que a ella le había confesado con tanta facilidad la noche anterior, no era algo de lo que presumir ante desconocidos.

—El señor Cullen se lesionó ayer —mintió entonces por él—. Su caballo le pisó el pie. Puede caminar, pero el médico le ha prohibido bailar.

—Oh, lo siento mucho. —La señorita Tolliver parecía sinceramente apenada—. Espero que se recupere pronto, señor Cullen.

Jasper asintió y, tras despedirse de los dos hermanos, se llevó a Isabella de allí con un ímpetu que ponía en duda la excusa que ella acababa de inventar. Al llegar a un rincón, se detuvo y se quedó mirando el cuadro que tenía delante, mientras daba golpecitos en el suelo con el pie.

—El baile que le has concedido a Tolliver era mío.

—Pero si tú no sabes bailar —replicó ella, confusa.

—Hace un momento me estabas preguntando si quería estar dentro de ti —susurró él, con rabia— y al momento siguiente estás animando a otro hombre que está claramente interesado en ti.

Asombrada por la reacción física que las palabras de Edward le habían provocado, clavó la vista en el mismo cuadro que él, tratando de comprender su enfado.

—No lo estaba animando —explicó—. Me ha dado lástima. He comprendido que se estaba sintiendo… marginado.

Edward alzó una ceja y esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

—¿Comprendes cómo se siente él pero no cómo me siento yo? ¿Cómo puede ser?

—Es obvio que a la señorita Tolliver le gustas, igual que es obvio que es bonita y encantadora. La había visto varias veces, pero hoy ha sido la primera vez que me ha molestado que tenga esas cualidades.

Edward guardó silencio.

No muy segura de si eso era bueno o malo, siguió hablando:

—Sir Richard ha debido de sentir algo parecido al verte. ¿Cómo competir con alguien como tú? No creo que haya nadie en el mundo que se te pueda comparar. Ese pobre hombre tiene que haber sentido un complejo de inferioridad tan enorme que me ha parecido que lo mínimo que podía hacer por él era ofrecerle un baile.

La cara de Edward permaneció impasible, pero tras una larga pausa le preguntó:

—No eres consciente de que el mundo acaba de moverse sobre su eje, ¿verdad?

* * *

**Muy candente la propocision de Bella jejejje a ella si que es sincera y que no le interesa lo demás, a mi memfascina como funciona su cabecita jejejejjemy Edward celoso ahhh amo a los Edwards celoso.**

**Bueno no había publicado, porque como dije en el capitulo anterior, ya comencé prácticas de la universidad y estoy todo el día en una oficina, así que cuando llego en la noche me da mucha pereza adaptar jejejje así que siento la demora.**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Edward observó a Isabella mientras ésta miraba a su alrededor buscando pruebas de lo que él había dicho.

Verla le provocó una ternura tan grande que incluso le impidió hablar durante unos momentos.

Isabella volvió a mirarlo con atención.

—Pues no parece que lady Collingsworth se haya dado cuenta tampoco.

—Ah, Isabella—murmuró él con afecto—. Lynd me advirtió que me volverías loco. Tenía razón, como siempre.

Ella frunció los labios con fuerza.

—Empiezo a pensar que soy tonta —se quejó—. Llevo todo el día sin entender nada.

A Edward su confusión le resultó adorable. Ojalá pudiera comportarse con más delicadeza, pero no era un hombre delicado. Aunque al oírla hablar de apareamiento le había chocado el término, ahora le parecía muy adecuado. Su deseo por ella se había desatado; le ardía la sangre y no sabía cómo iba a poder aguantar. Si hubieran estado solos, se la estaría follando allí mismo. Se estaría _apareando _con ella. Le clavaría la polla hasta el fondo para que no le quedara ninguna duda de que su interés era sincero, no una actuación.

Echó los hombros hacia atrás, tratando de librarse de la tensión. No podía hablarle de sexo en ese momento, ni siquiera para aclarar sus dudas. Estaba demasiado excitado. El discurso le saldría demasiado grosero y la asustaría con su vehemencia. Y no estaba seguro de que ella quisiera lo mismo que él. Sabía que el cuerpo de Isabella lo deseaba. Ver su reacción en el carruaje había sido la experiencia más excitante de su vida. Pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba abrumada. No pensaba con claridad. Y ella necesitaba tomar una decisión racional antes de meterlo en su cama.

Lo estaba mirando con desconfianza.

Edward la invitó a seguir andando. Necesitaba ponerse en movimiento. No se le escapaba el hecho de que Isabella lograba ponerlo en ese estado sólo hablando. No necesitaba ni mirarlo ni tocarlo, sólo decir unas palabras inocentes y sinceras.

—Quiero que me enseñes a bailar.

—¿De verdad? —El entusiasmo de Isabella fue la mejor de las recompensas.

—Sí, como compensación por darle mi baile a otro hombre. —Y, de paso, conseguiría que pasaran más rato juntos.

La sonrisa de Isabella era un espectáculo delicioso.

—Debo advertirte que no soy buena enseñando. Ni a bailar ni a nada. Me falta paciencia. Me canso en seguida.

—Bueno, yo aprendo rápido —le aseguró él para convencerla.

Pensaba compensarla de otras maneras, pero era pronto para decírselo.

—De acuerdo. Valdrá la pena intentarlo.

Al volver a mirar los retratos colgados en la pared, Edward reconoció que estaba disfrutando de la exposición. No solía ir a éstas porque no le gustaban las aglomeraciones. En ese momento la sala estaba casi llena, pero la gente hablaba en voz baja, por lo que el ruido no era molesto.

No debería sentirse cómodo. Era un chucho entre perros de raza, pero Isabella lo hacía sentir como si tuviera derecho a estar entre ellos. A él eso le daba igual, siempre y cuando pudiera estar a su lado.

—¿Cuál es tu cuadro favorito hasta el momento?

—Creo que ése —respondió Edward, señalando la imagen de un caballo al galope—. Casi se puede sentir el viento al mirarlo.

—El mío es ése. —Isabella tiró de Edward hasta llegar frente al retrato de una ninfa que bailaba con el pelo al viento—. Hace falta mucho talento para transformar unos tubos de pintura en una imagen que parece estar a punto de salir de la tela. Merece toda mi admiración.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido conmigo y no con Tolliver.

—Yo también —respondió ella, apretándole el brazo.

Siguieron visitando la exposición con calma, deteniéndose cada pocos pasos para admirar las numerosas obras que llenaban las paredes.

Tras una hora, Isabella se excusó:

—¿Te importa si te dejo solo un momento?

El primer impulso de Edward fue decirle que no.

—Sólo un momento —respondió al fin.

Ella se marchó. Él pensaba que iría a hablar con algún conocido o a comentar alguna cosa con lady Collingsworth, pero lo que hizo fue salir de la sala. La siguió para asegurarse de que estaba a salvo.

Sin embargo, lady Collingsworth lo interceptó hábilmente.

Edward la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

—Me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor, señor Cullen —dijo la mujer, agarrándose de su brazo con una mano e indicándole que siguieran caminando con el abanico que llevaba en la otra.

—¿Ah, sí? —Edward se volvió hacia la salida, a tiempo de ver que los hermanos Tolliver se marchaban.

—La madre de Isabella era una buena amiga mía. Tras la muerte de la querida lady Renne, la tomé bajo mi protección. La quiero como si fuera mi propia hija.

—Es una joven excepcional.

—No tan joven —replicó ella, con una mirada cargada de intención—. Lleva seis temporadas sin obtener resultados.

—Porque Isabella así lo ha querido. Pero es joven y no sólo en años. Por lo que respecta a las emociones se comporta como una niña.

—Cualquiera diría que la conoce bien, pero yo no había oído hablar de usted hasta ayer. ¿Por qué está aquí, señor Cullen? ¿Y cuándo piensa volver al lugar del que vino?

Mientras doblaban una esquina, Edward consideró qué respuesta debería dar. Una mentira apresurada podría traerle problemas a Isabella.

—Estoy aquí por negocios.

—¿Es usted un hombre de negocios? —Lady Collingsworth se apartó lo suficiente para examinarlo de arriba abajo—. Parece que no le van nada mal.

Él sonrió.

—¿No perseguir a la señorita Swan por su fortuna me da puntos ante usted?

—Depende de cuál sea la auténtica razón por la que la persigue. No estoy ciega. He visto cómo la mira.

—Yo tampoco estoy ciego.

—¡Qué descarado! —lo reprendió la dama, con los ojos brillantes—. ¿Cuáles son sus intenciones?

Edward se quedó mirando un cuadro del tamaño de medio carruaje, mientras pensaba la respuesta.

Finalmente, se decidió por una explicación neutra:

—Quiero que esté a salvo y feliz.

Pero a pesar de lo que afirmaba, sus intenciones podían poner en peligro tanto la felicidad de Isabella como su seguridad. Sin duda, ella estaba más tranquila ignorando las pasiones que nublan la razón. Su simple trato ya la había hecho sentirse desorientada y con dificultad para razonar.

—Unas intenciones excelentes —sentenció lady Collingsworth—. No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted. ¿Puedo sugerirle que haga su proposición cuanto antes? Sería fantástico que pudiera disfrutar de unas cuantas semanas en sociedad como mujer prometida.

Él sintió que los hombros se le volvían a tensar, pero por otro motivo. Con cautela, respondió:

—No sé si sería el candidato más adecuado para ella.

—Ya veo. —Durante unos momentos, lady Collingsworth se limitó a tamborilear con los dedos en su brazo—. ¿Sabe, señor Cullen, que puedo contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que he visto sonreír a Isabella en público?

—Es cierto. No sonríe mucho —respondió Edward, con una gran sensación de triunfo por la radiante sonrisa que ella le había dedicado ese mismo día.

—Le sugeriría que deje a Isabella elegir con quién quiere estar segura y feliz. En los negocios es necesario especular, pero en los asuntos del corazón, eso a menudo lleva a equivocarse.

—Lo tendré en cuenta.

La mujer lo miró con una media sonrisa.

—Ya veo qué le gusta de usted, señor Cullen. Sabe escuchar. Sospecho que no se fía de lo que le cuentan; que prefiere oír las cosas de primera mano.

Habían dado la vuelta. Al volver al lugar de partida, lady Collingsworth lo soltó. Tras una apresurada reverencia, Edward salió de la sala a toda prisa, sólo para volver a ser interceptado, esta vez por lord Westfield, que estaba a punto de entrar en la exposición del brazo de una rubia de aspecto delicado.

—Caramba, Cullen —exclamó su amigo, a modo de saludo—, ¿adónde vas tan de prisa?

El conde se inclinó hacia su compañera y le susurró algo al oído. Cuando alzó la cabeza, ella sonrió y lo miró con una expresión que prometía todo tipo de cosas deliciosas. La joven entró en la sala dejándolos a solas.

—La señorita Swan ha salido hace unos minutos —comentó Edward.

—Y tú la estás siguiendo con notable impaciencia.

—Es la segunda vez que me interrumpen. —La mirada que le dirigió le dejó claro quién era el culpable de la segunda interrupción.

—Bien, en ese caso, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es indicarte el camino al tocador de señoras. Supongo que es allí a donde te dirigías. A menos que la hayas asustado y se haya marchado del edificio. Reconozco que cuando frunces el ceño de esa manera, me asusto hasta yo.

Edward gruñó.

Westfield se echó a reír y le dio unas breves indicaciones. Él agradeció la información, pero no tanto la diversión que su amigo estaba obteniendo a su costa.

Llevándose los dedos al sombrero, fue en busca de Isabella. Llevaba varios minutos sin verla. En algunas mujeres eso no llamaría la atención, pero era demasiado tiempo para una mujer que no prestaba atención a su aspecto. Al volver una esquina, le llegó el sonido de su voz, aunque no la veía, pues una estatua se interponía entre ellos.

La estatua, una figura masculina, estaba en el centro de un pasillo, sobre una plataforma movida por rodillos. Isabella les estaba explicando a los trabajadores con calma y eficiencia que una de las ruedas se había encallado en la guía.

Edward se dirigió hacia allá negando con la cabeza. Qué típico de ella estar ofreciendo consejo sobre temas de ingeniería, aunque fuera a una escala tan modesta. Sonrió con afecto.

Isabella lo había acusado de ser un hombre inclinado a las actividades físicas, y no le faltaba razón.

Pero, al parecer, una mente rápida le resultaba tan atractiva en una mujer como su cuerpo desnudo.

—Señorita Swan —la llamó.

—Señor Cullen —dijo ella, asomándose por detrás del muslo de la estatua—. Llevo viéndole el trasero a esta estatua varios minutos. Al parecer, se ha trabado una rueda.

—¿Cree que podría rodearla, apretándose un poco contra la pared? —preguntó Edward examinando el espacio.

Lo cierto era que no había demasiado. El pasillo era amplio, pero la estatua era enorme.

—¿Hay otro modo de salir de ahí? —les preguntó a los dos sudorosos trabajadores que trataban de

meter la escultura en una salita adyacente.

—Sí —respondió el más alto de los dos, aprovechando para sacarse un pañuelo del bolsillo y secarse la frente.

El otro hombre, que aparentemente no quería detenerse ni siquiera en deferencia a una dama, dio un fuerte empujón a la plataforma. La rueda se desencalló y la estatua se tambaleó hacia delante. La madera crujió amenazadoramente y una de las gruesas cuerdas que aseguraban la escultura se rompió. El sonido que hizo al romperse recordó un latigazo.

Horrorizado, Edward vio que la estatua caía hacia ella.

—¡Isabella! —gritó, tratando de acercarse, aunque era imposible.

La plataforma volvió a crujir y la rueda problemática salió rodando por el pasillo.

Los acontecimientos se precipitaron. El estruendo de la escultura al romperse fue ensordecedor en aquel espacio cerrado. Los restos rotos de la obra de arte levantaron una espesa nube de polvo.

Edward no veía a Isabella en medio de la polvareda.

Pasando por encima de la plataforma, llegó hasta donde la había visto por última vez. El torso de la estatua estaba a un lado, de una pieza.

Edward estaba tan angustiado que no podía respirar y mucho menos pensar. Se tambaleó.

Le llegaron gritos desde distintas zonas del edificio, que competían con los fuertes latidos que lo ensordecían.

—Cielo santo —oyó decir a Isabella—, qué desastre.

Se volvió hacia la voz. Ella estaba bajo el marco de una puerta cercana, contemplando la destrucción.

«Dios mío, gracias.»

Pisando los trozos rotos de la estatua, Edward llegó hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

.

.

—Parecía como si la cuerda hubiera sido parcialmente cortada. —Con la tercera copa de brandy en mano, Edward paseaba frente a la chimenea apagada de su despacho. Se había quitado la chaqueta y el chaleco y los había tirado sobre una silla, pero seguía sofocado, como si le faltara el aire—. Pero no hay manera de estar seguro. Sólo me dejaron echarle un vistazo rápido.

—Pero tú no crees que fuera un accidente —dijo Westfield desde el sofá—, a pesar de que se encontraba en un sitio público y que le hubiera podido pasar a cualquiera.

—La señorita Swan dice que la estatua estaba en un pasillo lateral cuando entró en los servicios. Fue al salir cuando se la encontró en medio del paso.

—A aquellos dos hombres les estaba costando mucho manipularla. Parece tarea imposible para una persona sola.

—Pero una rueda estaba en mal estado. Mucha casualidad. —Edward se acabó la copa de un trago, buscando calentarse las entrañas, que se le habían quedado heladas con el accidente—. ¿Es posible que una persona sufra tantos accidentes de manera natural?

Dejó la copa sobre el escritorio ruidosamente y miró la hora en el reloj de sobremesa. Faltaban horas para que volviera a ver a Isabella en casa de los Lansing. Sabía que no iba a poder relajarse hasta ese momento. Haber asignado más vigilantes para que no perdieran de vista la casa de los Melville no lo tranquilizaba demasiado.

Westfield hizo un sonido muy parecido a un ronquido.

—Estás muy nervioso con todo este asunto. Toma ejemplo de la señorita Swan. Ella parece tomárselo muy bien.

—Porque confía en que yo me ocuparé de todo y la mantendré a salvo —replicó Edward secamente.

—Como yo. Tú eres el único que no pareces convencido de tu capacidad para protegerla.

—Su tranquilidad se debe en parte a la gravedad del accidente. Es irónico, pero ha sido tan peligrosonque está convencida de que no tiene nada que ver con los anteriores.

—¿Me estás diciendo que está más tranquila porque ha estado a punto de morir?

Al mirar a su amigo, Edward vio un brillo divertido en su mirada. Por un momento se sintió furioso. Le molestaba que Westfield se divirtiera a costa de sus inquietudes. Pero suponía que el tipo de vida libre de preocupaciones que llevaba lo aburría tanto que hasta los accidentes ajenos le servían para romper la monotonía.

Controlándose, se dio la vuelta, masajeándose la nuca con firmeza.

—Estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mi mano, pero no puedo quitarme de encima la sensación de que no es suficiente.

Al día siguiente se reuniría con el hombre de confianza de Isabella. Juntos visitarían sus propiedades.

Tenía gente investigando ya a los arrendatarios actuales y a los del pasado reciente. Tenía pensado hablar esa misma noche con lord Collingsworth sobre el fondo de inversiones que tenía contratado Isabella y esperaba que lord Melville lo citara un día para hablar con él. Todavía le quedaba investigar a sus dos padres —el señor Swan y el señor Chilcott—, pero quería encargarse personalmente de ello, así que lo haría más adelante. A pesar de que tenía plena confianza en su plantilla de ayudantes, no pensaba encargarle a nadie que investigara los secretos de la familia directa de Isabella.

—Por si te sirve de consuelo —dijo Westfield, levantándose—, estás llevando a cabo una investigación compleja que te obliga a jugar un papel al que no estás acostumbrado. Es normal que temas que algo se te escape, pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Tengo más experiencia que tú en algunas cosas. De hecho, si quisieras, podría encargarme de cortejar a la señorita Swan mientras tú te centras en la investigación.

Edward le enseñó los dientes.

—No hará falta, gracias.

Su amigo se echó a reír.

—La oferta sigue en pie si cambias de idea. Mientras tanto, voy a comer algo y a cambiarme para la velada. Tú también deberías comer algo y dejar de beber, o esta noche no servirás para nada.

Despidiéndolo con un impaciente movimiento de muñeca, Edward se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla.

Repasó toda la información de la que disponía, buscando alguna pista que pudiera haber pasado por alto. No podía fallar. No era una cuestión de orgullo profesional ni de dejar satisfecho al cliente. Se había convertido en una cuestión personal. Recordó el momento en que había creído que Isabella estaba herida… o algo peor… No quería volver a pasar por algo así.

.

.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Westfield, cogiendo dos copas de champán de la bandeja de un camarero que pasaba por delante. Le alargó una a Edward con tanto ímpetu que casi se derramó su contenido—. Me había olvidado de lo irracional que se pone lady Lansing cuando se entusiasma. No he entendido ni una palabra de lo que ha dicho. ¿Cuánto tiempo nos ha tenido prisioneros? ¿Veinte minutos? ¿Media hora?

—Diez minutos como máximo —respondió Edward, examinando el salón de baile de punta a punta.

Era una estancia estrecha y alargada, con suelos de mármol y tres grandes lámparas. Unas delgadas columnas rodeaban el perímetro, así como macetas con helechos. En la pared del fondo había unos grandes ventanales, que en ese momento estaban abiertos para que entrara el aire de la noche.

—Se me ha hecho eterno. —Westfield se bebió la copa de un trago—. Las cosas que hago por ti, Cullen.

—Deberías sentirte halagado. Tu ilustre presencia ha hecho que el baile de lady Lansing sea un éxito.

—No me compensa.

—De acuerdo, te debo una —murmuró Edward, más pendiente de localizar a Isabella que de la conversación con su amigo—. ¿Te consuela eso?

El salón de baile de los Lansing no era demasiado grande ni estaba demasiado lleno. Había un nutrido grupo de invitados, pero no podía considerarse una aglomeración. ¿Por qué entonces no podía localizar su glorioso cabello encendido?

«¿Es usted de esos hombres que sienten fascinación por las pelirrojas?», recordó que le había preguntado ella.

No lo era. Nunca hasta entonces se había fijado en el color de pelo de las mujeres con las que semrelacionaba. Pero ahora era el único color que le interesaba.

Westfield lo agarró del brazo para que se pusiera en movimiento.

—Salgamos de aquí —le pidió, tirando de él—. Se acerca alguien con quien preferiría no hablar.

Edward se dejó arrastrar a regañadientes. Dieron la vuelta al salón a paso de tortuga por culpa de todos los invitados que querían saludar al conde. Edward estaba a punto de dejarlo solo cuando por fin vio a Isabella.

Tropezó y Westfield chocó contra él.

—Pero ¿qué demonio estás…? —Su amigo se interrumpió en seco.

Edward apenas pudo reprimir un silbido de admiración. Sabía que era un gesto grosero que dejaba al descubierto sus orígenes humildes, pero se había quedado sin palabras.

—Vaya, vaya —comentó Westfield—. Es evidente que no le he prestado a la señorita Swan la atención que merece.

Isabella estaba en medio de un círculo de conocidos, casi todos ellos caballeros. Llevaba el pelorecogido formando una cascada de rizos que le rodeaban la cara y le acariciaban la nuca. El vestido, de raso color azul zafiro, contrastaba con los tonos pálidos de los de las demás asistentes. Habría sido imposible no verla, de no ser por el círculo de hombres que babeaban a su alrededor.

¿Por qué demonios se había vestido así?

Edward la observaba sin poder apartar la vista. Estaba fascinado. Aquel color oscuro resaltaba la palidez de su piel y el peinado la favorecía especialmente. El corte del vestido era muy sencillo y casi no llevaba adornos. Su auténtica belleza consistía en cómo se ceñía a las formas de su dueña. El corpiño abrazaba unos pechos firmes, dejando al descubierto una buena parte del escote. La falda, que arrastraba por el suelo, la hacía parecer más alta. Las mangas, cortas y abombadas, no llegaban hasta el extremo de los guantes blancos, permitiendo ver unas cuantas pecas en los brazos que a Edward le parecieron deliciosas.

Sintió un gran deseo, como un hombre que lleva demasiado tiempo sin comer pero no se da cuenta del hambre que tiene hasta que le ponen delante un plato de comida.

Una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Me alegro de ver que no soy el único que ha perdido todo el sentido del decoro.

Edward apartó la vista de Isabella para ver quién se había dirigido a él.

—Lord Brimley —saludó Westfield—. Me alegro de verle.

Mientras su amigo hacía las presentaciones, Edward estudió al barón Brimley con su meticulosidad habitual. Éste era bastante más bajo que ellos dos, y también menos musculoso. Aunque el hombre estaba perdiendo el pelo a una velocidad lamentable, supuso que era más joven de lo que aparentaba.

—Qué sorpresa verlo por aquí, Westfield —dijo Brimley, tras saludar a Edward—. ¿Le había llegado noticia de la transformación de la señorita Swan?

—De hecho —respondió el conde con aristocrática desgana—, eché las invitaciones para esta noche en un sombrero y saqué una. La transformación, como usted la llama, ha sido una sorpresa inesperadapero muy agradable.

—El señor Tomlinson opina que la señorita Swan ha decidido quitarse de encima la etiqueta de solterona —comentó Brimley.

—Tal vez —sugirió Edward con un fuerte sentimiento de propiedad— se haya fijado en algún hombred y espere animarlo a actuar.

—¿Usted cree? —El barón abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿No sabrá por casualidad en quién?

—No, me temo que no. Todavía no conozco a todas las polillas que revolotean a su alrededor.

—Qué poético, aunque admito que la imagen es adecuada. Bien, me encargaré de descubrirlo personalmente.

Westfield le dio una palmada en la espalda.

—Espero que comparta sus descubrimientos.

Brimley se hinchó.

—Por supuesto, Westfield.

Edward no aguantó más. Con una leve reverencia, se excusó:

—Si me disculpan, caballeros.

—No tan de prisa, Cullen—dijo Westfield—. Te acompañaré a agasajar a la encantadora señorita Swan. Discúlpenos, Brimley. Y, sobre todo, manténganos al día de las novedades.

Los hombros de Edward se tensaron todavía más. No sabía por qué lo inquietaba tanto que Westfield se fijara en Isabella, o que ella se fijara en su amigo, pero no podía evitarlo. Recordó las palabras de ella, al admitir la súbita hostilidad que había sentido hacia la señorita Tolliver al verla con él en el museo y admiró aún más su honestidad.

Isabella lo vio mientras se le acercaba. Gracias a su generoso escote, Edward pudo ver cómo contenía el aliento y un delicado rubor cubría su piel luminosa. Se lo quedó mirando sin parpadear y él se sintió inundado por una sensación de triunfo muy masculina. Era obvio que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo y Edward no había hecho ningún esfuerzo consciente para provocarle esa reacción.

Al llegar a la parte exterior del círculo que la rodeaba, se detuvo. Sus admiradores le abrieron paso a regañadientes.

—Señorita Swan

Ella bajó la vista y lo saludó con una reverencia.

—Buenas noches, señor Cullen.

Edward le presentó a Westfield y luego se echó hacia atrás. Durante un rato, se limitó a observarla en ese nuevo entorno, sonriendo cada vez que una de sus respuestas directas hacía que alguien a su alrededor perdiera el hilo de la conversación. Aunque su aspecto había cambiado drásticamente, seguía siendo Isabella.

Mientras los demás comentaban animadamente su accidente en la Royal Academy, ella fruncía elnceño, como si le costara relacionar las historias que estaba oyendo con lo que había sucedido realmente.

Lo buscaba a menudo con la vista, como si saber que estaba cerca le diera fuerzas y ánimo.

Edward recordó que, poco antes, había estado pensando en lo cómodo que ella lo hacía sentir en circunstancias en las que habría debido sentirse fuera de lugar. No eran tan diferentes, a fin de cuentas. Lo que más lo atraía de ella era la afinidad que sentían en temas muy íntimos.

La madre de Edward había querido que recibiera una buena educación, y lo había pagado con su orgullo y con su vida. Él había protestado, sabiendo que no se lo podían permitir, pero ella había permanecido firme en su decisión. Finalmente, Edward había aceptado, aunque no compartía los motivos de su madre. El objetivo de él había sido poder mantenerla al acabar los estudios. Lo que ella quería era que impresionara a su padre, un hombre que destacaba por su habilidad a la hora de ignorar a sus numerosos hijos bastardos.

Edward culpaba al opio de la incapacidad de su madre para ver lo inútil de su empeño. Porque nadie en plenas facultades mentales habría soñado siquiera que un hijo atractivo y bien educado pudiera despertar el menor orgullo paterno en un canalla libertino como el difunto conde de Montague.

Sí, Edward hablaba bien y tenía modales refinados. Sabía leer y escribir y no se le daban mal los números, aunque no sentía por ellos el mismo amor que sentía Isabella. En resumen, podría haber encajado en la buena sociedad, pero no lo hacía. Y sabía que a ella le pasaba algo parecido.

Un violín empezó a ensayar, señalando que la pausa de la orquesta había llegado a su fin. Los invitados se situaron en fila a lo largo de la sala de baile. Isabella le dirigió una mirada intensa y él supo que estaba a punto de bailar su vals.

Mientras iba hacia el centro de la sala junto a sir Richard Tolliver, Edward no podía dejar de mirarla.

Isabella caminaba con gracia y elegancia. La falda de su vestido era más larga y voluminosa que las de las demás invitadas. A Edward le pareció adecuado. La personalidad de ella tenía más peso que la de cualquiera de las presentes.

La orquesta empezó a tocar las primeras notas del vals y Isabella posó su mano sobre la de Tolliver.

Con gesto elegante, éste se puso en movimiento, guiándola por la sala.

Edward frunció el ceño, pensativo. En la exposición había habido dos Tolliver. Se habían marchado poco después que Isabella y en su misma dirección. En la lista de pretendientes que ella le había proporcionado, Richard Tolliver estaba colocado más arriba que Montague, ya que tenía una hermana que necesitaba dinero para su dote.

Volviéndose, Edward buscó con la mirada a esa hermana. No podía estar muy lejos.

* * *

**A mi me fascina por completo Edward y sus pensamientos, pero ufff Bella ella es fascinante y refrescante y jijii me encantomque dejara sin palabras a Edward con esa cion de apareamiento *sube y baja las cejas***


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

**CAPITULO 6**

—Está usted deslumbrante esta noche, señorita Swan —dijo sir Richard mientras giraban por la sala junto a las demás parejas.

—Gracias.

Isabella se preguntó si debería decir algo más. Pero ¿qué podía decir que no sonara falso?

Los halagos siempre le habían parecido tópicos poco sinceros. Era consciente de que no era una belleza en el sentido clásico. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que esa noche se había esforzado en resultar más atractiva, por lo que tal vez los elogios fueran sinceros. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que se había puesto un vestido de su madre.

Seguía sorprendida de su decisión. Nunca había querido parecerse a su madre. Lady Renne había sido una mujer irresponsable e impetuosa, que no se había preocupado por las consecuencias que sus actos pudiesen acarrear, ni para ella ni para los demás.

Durante años, Isabella se había preguntado «¿Qué habría hecho mi madre?», sólo para poder hacer justo lo contrario. Pero tras lo sucedido en el museo, había querido hacer algo agradable por Edward.

Él se había disgustado mucho por el accidente y para ella era importante que alguien se preocupara por su bienestar. Y, para ser sincera del todo, esperaba que su atuendo lo impulsara a darle una respuesta con relación a su anterior pregunta sobre el apareamiento.

Pero por si él le preguntaba, tenía preparada una respuesta lógica y racional: aquel cambio de imagen era su manera de anunciar públicamente que había tenido lugar una importante transformación en su vida.

El día que su madre se había enamorado del señor Chilcott, los ojos le habían vuelto a brillar y se le habían encendido los labios y las mejillas. Canturreaba por los pasillos y se ponía a cantar en voz alta en los momentos más inesperados. Durante una semana no había podido dejar de sonreír. Pero lo más significativo habían sido los cambios en su vestuario. Había empezado a ponerse vestidos de colores más intensos, con pocos complementos, como si supiera que el rubor de su piel era su mejor adorno. Y Isabella había tomado buena nota. Si quería que los demás creyeran que se había enamorado, no podía seguir vistiendo como hasta ese momento.

Sir Richard se aclaró la garganta.

—Le ruego que disculpe mi atrevimiento, señorita Swan, pero estoy preocupado por usted.

—¿Preocupado?

—Odio meterme en asuntos que no son de mi incumbencia —dijo, aunque su tono de voz hacía creer justo lo contrario—, pero me temo que su hasta ahora loable criterio a la hora de elegir pretendientes se ha vuelto un tanto negligente.

—¿Negligente? —Isabella alzó las cejas—. ¿A qué se refiere?

—Me refiero al señor Cullenm, por supuesto.

—Entiendo.

Aunque Tolliver llevaba dos temporadas cortejándola, aquélla era la primera ocasión en que se mostraba condescendiente. No le gustaba su tono de voz en absoluto. Le estaba hablando como si fuera su padre o su maestro y ella una niña testaruda.

—Hay algo en el señor Cullen —insistió Tolliver— que no me acaba de gustar. No sabría decirle de qué se trata todavía, pero hay algo en él que no me encaja.

Isabella volvió la cabeza hacia el objeto de las críticas. Edward estaba junto a una estrecha columna, mirándola a ella con los brazos cruzados y los ojos entornados. Una vez más, se fijó en que su mirada ya no era como la del primer día. Ahora era más intensa, más ardiente, y despertaba un calor parecido en su interior. Un calor que le nacía en el vientre y se le extendía por todo el cuerpo.

Se conocían desde hacía pocos días, pero haberlo conocido la había cambiado mucho. Ahora se fijaba en cosas que antes le pasaban desapercibidas.

En cuanto a las afirmaciones de Tolliver, aunque no le gustaba su manera de expresarlo, sabía que no le faltaba razón. La ropa era lo único civilizado de Edward. Aunque por fuera parecía inofensivo, los que se fijaran un poco en él se darían cuenta de que su lugar no estaba entre la manada. Había algo amenazador en sus elegantes movimientos que lo señalaba como un depredador solitario.

—No sé qué le hace decir eso —mintió Isabella—. De hecho, me parece un pretendiente totalmente aceptable.

—Pues debo decir que eso me alarma. ¿Qué sabe de su familia, señorita Swan?

—Lord Melville conocía a su padre —respondió ella, mientras su compañero de baile la guiaba en un giro demasiado brusco.

Sir Richard siempre había destacado por ser un bailarín excepcional. Su falta de atención era reveladora.

—Supongo que va detrás de su fortuna.

—Eso podría aplicarse a más de uno de mis pretendientes. ¿Qué le hace pensar que el señor Cullen es un cazafortunas? ¿Y qué le hace creer que sea más peligroso que los demás? Su apariencia no permite llegar a esa conclusión.

Edward estaba impecable esa noche. Llevaba una chaqueta de terciopelo gris oscuro y un chaleco azul pálido, que le daban un aspecto de hombre elegante y respetable. El traje estaba hecho a medida y mostraba sus poderosos músculos.

Isabella apreciaba mucho que fuera un hombre fuerte y hábil. Se sentía segura sabiendo que estaba cerca. La única persona que podía hacerle daño cuando Edward estaba cerca era el propio Edward.

—Señorita Swan. —Tolliver parecía estar pasando un mal rato—. Tengo que decirle que resulta desconcertante para su pareja bailar el vals con usted mientras no deja de admirar a otro caballero.

—No lo estoy admirando, sir Richard. —Al menos, no en voz alta—. Sólo estaba esperando a que usted me dijera qué métodos de deducción ha utilizado para llegar a sus conclusiones. Afirma que es un cazafortunas, pero yo no veo nada que así lo indique. Me gustaría saber qué ve usted que a mí se me escapa.

—Que sea usted una dama con un razonamiento tan fino es una desventaja en este caso. —Los ojos castaños de Tolliver estaban apagados—. Me explicaré. La está mirando de un modo inapropiado, señorita Swan.

—¿Me está diciendo —preguntó ella, con cautela— que el señor Cullen tiene que estar interesado en mi fortuna porque no puede quitarme los ojos de encima? No estoy segura de estar entendiéndolo bien. ¿No le parece posible que vea algo atractivo en mi persona? Tal vez mi figura haya llamado su atención.

—Su figura es ciertamente atractiva —admitió él a regañadientes.

—¿O quizá mi cabello? Me han dicho que hay hombres que se obsesionan con ciertos tonos de pelo.

Sir Richard se ruborizó desde el cuello hasta las mejillas.

—Su pelo es realmente bonito.

—Y, sin embargo, ni mi figura ni mi pelo le parecen suficiente explicación para la admiración del señor Cullen. Supongo que se debe a que es un hombre extremadamente guapo, como puede ver cualCuplé persona con ojos en la cara. Corríjame si me equivoco. Lo que quiere decir es que mis limitados encantos no están a la altura de los de un hombre como el señor Cullen, que podría conseguir a una mujer mucho más atractiva que yo. —Isabella arrugó la nariz como si estuviera muy concentrada—. En ese caso, tal vez esté interesado en mi cerebro.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que es usted extremadamente lista, señorita Swan —corroboró sir Richard, aferrándose al cambio de tema como a un salvavidas en un naufragio—. Es lo que más me gusta de usted y lo que me convence de que podríamos disfrutar de nuestra mutua compañía durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, el señor Cullen parece prestar más atención al exterior que al interior. Esos músculos no se obtienen mediante trabajo intelectual. Dudo que sea capaz de valorar su valía en ese campo. De hecho, yo en su lugar me plantearía si es posible tener una conversación inteligente con él.

Isabella asintió.

—Ya veo lo que quiere decir. Si descartamos mis atributos físicos e intelectuales, sólo queda mi fortuna como posible reclamo para un hombre guapo como el señor Cullen. Le estoy muy agradecida por hacérmelo notar, sir Richard.

El vals llegó a su fin. En cuanto hubieron sonado las últimas notas, ella se apartó.

—Gracias. Ha sido una conversación muy instructiva. Sin embargo, me gustaría que me aclarara una cosa: si los hombres atractivos sólo pueden sentirse atraídos por mi fortuna y usted me encuentra atractiva por mi mente, ¿quiere eso decir que es usted poco atractivo?

Tolliver abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Y, aunque la abrió una vez más, nada salió de ella.

Con una rápida reverencia, Isabella se volvió para ir junto a Edward, pero él no estaba donde lo había visto por última vez.

.

.

Edward localizó a la señorita Tolliver en la pista de baile. Poco después, Westfield se le acercó.

—Me estoy planteando casarme cuanto antes —comentó— para así evitarme toda esta tortura prematrimonial.

—Claro, porque la tortura posmatrimonial es mucho más tolerable, ¿no? —ironizó Edward.

—No espero cosas fuera de lo razonable en una esposa —respondió su amigo como si tuviera que justificarse—, sólo que no me moleste demasiado. Y no me opongo a acostarme con ella. Estoy abierto a cualquier candidata con los orígenes adecuados.

—Qué progresista por tu parte.

Westfield alzó una ceja.

—Tu tono deja bastante que desear. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Me aburro.

—Cuando la señorita Tolliver acabe de bailar, quiero comentarle mi teoría sobre los acontecimientos de esta tarde.

—Ah, quieres ver cómo reacciona. Personalmente, no creo que una mujer pueda haber movido esa estatua. Por no hablar de sir Richard, que no podría levantar ni a su hermana.

—No se puede descartar nada de antemano.

Cuando el vals acabó, ambos se aseguraron de ponerse en el camino de la señorita Tolliver. Ésta saludó al conde con una reverencia muy ensayada.

—Señorita Tolliver. —Westfield se inclinó hacia ella con elegancia—. Es un placer verla.

—Gracias, milord. —Luego se volvió hacia Edward con una sonrisa compasiva—. ¿Qué tal su pie, señor Cullen?

—Mucho mejor, señorita Tolliver. Gracias.

La bonita morena le sonrió coqueta. Llevaba un vestido color amarillo pastel, mucho más recargado que el que se había puesto Isabella. No era habitual en él fijarse en cosas como la elección del vestido o el peinado de una mujer, pero el aspecto de Isabella era tan distinto del que le había visto antes de esa noche, que sospechó que había estado descuidando su apariencia expresamente para disimular su belleza.

Fijarse en ella hacía que, por comparación, se fijara también en las demás mujeres. Sólo hacía unos días que se conocían, pero ya podía afirmar que le iba a costar separarse de ella en un futuro cercano.

También tenía claro que estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que hiciera falta para conseguirla.

—Me han contado el desafortunado incidente en la Royal Academy —comentó la señorita Tolliver, negando con la cabeza—. Tiene que haber sido espantoso para la señorita Swan. Si me hubiera sucedido a mí, me habría pasado una semana en cama.

—Lo está llevando muy bien, tiene razón.

—Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias —intervino Westfield en tono confidencial.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué circunstancias?

El conde se acercó para responderle al oído.

—He oído que la cuerda que sujetaba la estatua podría haber sido cortada deliberadamente.

—¡No! —exclamó la joven, llevándose una mano al cuello—. ¿Quién podría hacer algo tan horrible? Especialmente a la señorita Swan.

—No he dicho que ella fuera la víctima elegida —especificó lord Westfield, enderezando la espalda —. Tal vez simplemente estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento más inoportuno.

—Bueno, eso sería un consuelo. —Soltó el aire con fuerza—. ¿Cortada expresamente, dice? ¿Me pregunto con qué finalidad…?

La señorita Tolliver apartó la vista, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—No me atrevo a aventurar una explicación —dijo el conde—. No me gustaría que luego mi nombre se viera ligado a una historia tan truculenta.

—Lo comprendo. Nos pasa a todos —replicó ella, despidiéndose con otra reverencia.

Mientras se alejaba, Edward la siguió con la vista. Se dirigió directamente a un grupo de mujeres.

—Va a contarlo —murmuró Westfield, dándole la espalda.

—Eso no prueba su inocencia. De hecho, una persona inteligente actuaría justamente así para no despertar sospechas. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué culpable airearía sus delitos a los cuatro vientos?

Edward se dijo que haría seguir a los dos hermanos una temporada. No pensaba correr ningún riesgo.

—Bien visto —comentó Westfield.

—¿Qué sabes del fondo de inversión de lord Collingsworth?

—Participé en él durante un tiempo —respondió su amigo—, pero Collingsworth es demasiado conservador para mi gusto. Creo que también lo sería para el tuyo.

Qué propio de Isabella ser prudente en sus inversiones. El dinero era muy importante para ella, no por lo que podía comprar con él, sino por la libertad que le proporcionaba.

—¿Conoces a los demás inversores?

—A unos cuantos. No a todos. ¿Por qué?

—La señorita Swan es uno de ellos.

—¿De veras? —Westfield alzó las cejas—. No tenía ni idea. ¿Me convierte eso en sospechoso?

Sonriendo, Edward respondió:

—Es posible.

El conde se hizo con una copa de champán de una bandeja que le pasó por delante.

—Qué divertido.

—No si eres culpable. —Edward se puso de nuevo en movimiento.

—¿Es una amenaza, Cullen?

—No si eres culpable —repitió—. En ese caso, sería una promesa.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A la sala de juego. Tal vez el aroma de la desesperación me aporte nuevas pistas.

—No respondiste a mi pregunta sobre la propiedad de Montague. ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella cuando sea tuya? —Aunque había sido él quien había hecho la apuesta en su nombre, Edward nunca le había explicado para qué la quería.

Ahora le respondió con voz firme:

—Derribaré la casa. No dejaré ni piedra sobre piedra de ella. Y luego me iré de Inglaterra.

—¿Sin rumbo fijo?

—¿No te lo he dicho? —Edward se volvió hacia él—. He comprado una plantación en los Mares del Sur.

—¡Santo Dios! —Su amigo se atragantó con el champán—. Sólo tú buscarías la paz entre salvajes.

—Es lo mismo que pienso yo cuando miro a tu alrededor.

Un destello color azul zafiro atrajo su atención. Volvió la cabeza y vio que Isabella se dirigía a uno de los tres ventanales que daban a la terraza.

Ella lo miró un momento por encima del hombro. No era la mirada calculada de una coqueta experimentada, sino una mirada sencilla y sincera que le comunicaba que se alegraba de verlo y que esperaba que la siguiera.

Él sonrió, inclinando la cabeza.

—Seguiré sin ti —murmuró Westfield.

—Sólo será un momento.

—Me decepcionas, Cullen. Cuando una mujer hermosa te mira así, tienes que dedicarle un poco más de tiempo.

.

.

Isabella salió a la terraza por el ventanal más cercano, esperando que su vestido oscuro se confundiera conmla noche, dándole así algo de privacidad. Sintió la mirada de Edward clavada en su espalda y reprimió el impulso de salir corriendo. No porque quisiera huir de él, sino porque era la reacción que le provocaba siempre la mirada de un depredador.

Comprobó que los instantes previos a la captura eran muy excitantes. El vello de la nuca se le erizó, así como la piel que no quedaba cubierta por los guantes. Cuando una mano grande le sujetó el codo, sintió un escalofrío.

—Señorita Swan. —La grave voz de Edward le encogió el estómago. Con naturalidad, la guió por la terraza, donde varias parejas conversaban en voz baja—. Podías haberme avisado de que planeabas robarme el aliento.

—Gracias.

A diferencia de los halagos de Tolliver, él no la hizo sentir incómoda. Al contrario. Le hizo sentir una especie de vértigo y un agradable calor en las entrañas.

—Cambiar de imagen para provocar reacciones ha sido una estrategia excelente —prosiguió Edward, mirándola con admiración—. Por si se me ha olvidado mencionarlo hasta el momento, me encanta tu manera de pensar.

Isabella se ruborizó.

—¿Te gustaría menos si te dijera que lo he hecho para impresionarte con mi aspecto tanto como con mi intelecto?

—No, me sentiría muy halagado.

—Pues yo me siento muy estúpida —reconoció Isabella—. No me gusta tener que admitir que provocas en mí reacciones que nunca habría esperado tener.

Edward sonrió y a ella le pareció tan guapo que sintió una opresión en el pecho.

—¿Te sentirías mejor si te confieso que he estado mirando y remirando cada pieza de mi vestuario cada vez que tenía que verte? Creo que forma parte del ritual de apareamiento.

Edward se detuvo al llegar al límite de la zona iluminada por las grandes lámparas de la sala de baile.

Había unas cuantas antorchas en la terraza, pero sólo las suficientes para ver por dónde se bajaba al jardín.

—Dime, ¿forma parte de la estrategia?

—Nunca he fingido cuando estoy contigo, Isabella.

No sabiendo cómo coquetear con comodidad, ella decidió cambiar de tema.

—¿De qué conoces a lord Westfield?

—Lucian Remington nos presentó una noche.

Isabella se sorprendió al saber que Edward formaba parte de un club tan exclusivo como el de Remington, pero en seguida recordó que éste era el hijo bastardo del duque de Glasser. Era de todos sabido que en su club no importaban los orígenes familiares, sólo ser capaz de pagar la elevada cuota.

Los miembros de la aristocracia toleraban esta decisión sólo porque Remington era un hombre muy distinguido al que le gustaba rodearse de lo mejor, y no querían privarse de ciertos lujos.

—¿Hace mucho que os conocéis?

—No, no demasiado.

Aunque no se movió, Isabella percibió su cambio de actitud. De repente se puso en alerta. Fue como si le hubieran echado encima un jarro de agua fría. A ratos se olvidaba de que apenas conocía a Edward Cullen y que la abrumadora atracción física que sentía por él le daba una engañosa sensación de intimidad.

—Perdona que me haya metido en temas personales —se disculpó, tratando de sonar despreocupada—. No es de mi incumbencia.

Tenía que aprender a mantener la conversación en terrenos poco comprometidos. Isabella trabajaba para ella. Lo único que era y sería en el futuro era su empleado. No podía permitirse el lujo de olvidar eso.

Al fin y al cabo, era más difícil ahogarse en una balsa poco profunda.

Aunque ella no lo demostró abiertamente, Edward supo que Isabella se había retraído, decepcionada. Las relaciones personales eran complicadas justo por ese motivo. En algún momento, todas las mujeres esperaban que sus parejas se abrieran emocionalmente. Era algo que él nunca había entendido.

Pero no quería perder el terreno que había ganado, así que si tenía que ceder un poco, lo haría.

—Lo conocí hace dos años —explicó—. Mi trabajo le resulta interesante y, gracias a ese interés, nos hicimos… amigos.

—No lo dices muy convencido.

—No estoy acostumbrado a tener amigos.

Ella asintió. Edward notó que su actitud hacia él se suavizaba, tanto física como emocionalmente.

—Lo entiendo.

Edward miró al suelo. Por supuesto que lo entendía. Entre ellos había una afinidad francamente curiosa. Estaba seguro de que, vistos desde fuera, no podían ser menos adecuados el uno para el otro.

Pero al quedarse a solas, se sentían muy a gusto juntos.

—Ah, ahí está, señorita Swan —dijo una voz segura y familiar.

Al volver la cabeza, Edward vio a lord Montague salir a la terraza. Llevaba una chaqueta de terciopelo verde esmeralda y un montón de adornos con diamantes que le daban un aspecto solvente y seguro. El hecho resultaba todavía más destacable porque Edward conocía sus auténticas finanzas, que no podían ser más inestables.

Sin embargo, su sonrisa amplia y sus ojos brillantes revelaban que se alegraba sinceramente de ver a Isabella. Que fuera por ella misma o por su fortuna, ya era otro asunto.

Edward enderezó la espada. Nunca había envidiado a su hermano menor por el título y los privilegios que lo acompañaban… hasta ese momento. Su posición era un obstáculo que se interponía entre Isabella y él. Edward podía ofrecerle cosas intangibles, como pasión, aceptación, aventura, pero ella acababa de descubrir esas cosas que nunca antes le habían interesado. Igual que el sexo. Y si por culpa de él llegaba a la conclusión de que debía casarse para poder tener sexo en su vida…

Cabía la posibilidad de que al seducirla la estuviera empujando hacia el matrimonio.

Edward extendió la mano y esperó a que Isabella le ofreciera la suya para inclinarse sobre ella. Maldijo el guante que separaba la blanca piel de ella de su boca.

—Te dejo con tu admirador —murmuró, apretándole los dedos.

Aunque no le gustaba, lo cierto es que la mejor manera de que Isabella se diera cuenta de las diferencias entre Montague y él era que pasara tiempo con el conde.

Inclinó levemente la cabeza al pasar junto a su rival, regocijándose por el hecho de tener la escritura de su propiedad en su poder sin que él lo supiera.

Se dirigió a la sala de juego. Era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para fijarse en cuál de los pretendientes de Isabella dependía más de los caprichos del azar. Al menos en ese campo no tenía rival.

.

.

—El señor Cullen es un hombre muy guapo —dijo lady Collingsworth desde el asiento de enfrente.

El carruaje de los Collingsworth se abría camino lentamente por las calles abarrotadas. La mayor parte de los coches de caballos llevaban a sus ocupantes de un acto social a otro, pero Isabella y la dama se retiraban ya a sus respectivos domicilios.

—Sí, ya me lo has dicho antes.

Se quitó los guantes y los dejó sobre el regazo. Le había gustado ver a Edward tan arreglado. Le habría gustado volver a verlo antes de marcharse. La conversación en la terraza había sido demasiado corta.

Sólo había servido para avivar sus ganas de estar con él.

—Hay personas que tienen un tipo de belleza que te hace pensar que has exagerado su atractivo en tu mente. Y cuando vuelves a verlos y compruebas que efectivamente son más hermosos que tus adornos de encaje, resulta imposible no comentarlo.

Aunque las lámparas del carruaje daban una luz muy tenue, Isabella vio que su amiga estaba sonriendo.

—Tienes razón. Ese hombre me deja sin palabras —admitió—. Sir Tolliver se ha sentido obligado a advertirme que un hombre tan guapo como el señor Cullen sólo podría fijarse en mí por mi dinero.

—¡Por favor! —La espalda de Regina, siempre muy recta, se enderezó aún más—. Tolliver está ciego o desesperado. O ambas cosas. Hoy he estado muy pendiente del señor Cullen y es innegable que siente algo por ti. Hasta tal punto que teme no ser capaz de hacerte feliz.

—¿De dónde has sacado esa idea?

—Me lo ha dicho él mismo.

Isabella alzó mucho las cejas.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Oh, sí. ¿Te parece un candidato aceptable?

—Para responder a esa pregunta, necesitaría conocerlo un poco más.

Lady Collingsworth juntó las manos sobre el regazo.

—Cuidar de ti es más que una responsabilidad para mí. Es un honor. Ya sabes que tu madre era una persona muy importante en mi vida. La quería como a una hermana. Y espero estar a la altura contigo.

—Siempre te has portado maravillosamente conmigo.

Se sintió tentada de decirle que se había portado mucho mejor con ella que su madre, pero se mordió la lengua. Nunca entendería qué había visto la dulce y generosa Regina en la egoísta y veleidosa Renne. Fuera lo que fuese, había inspirado una gran amistad y una lealtad que se había mantenido firme a pesar de su muerte. Eliza había aprendido en seguida que no debía hablar mal de su madre delante de ella, porque hacerlo era buscarse una regañina y una nueva ración de halagos hacia su madre.

—Eres muy amable. —Lady Collingsworth sonrió—. Y te pareces tanto a Renne con ese vestido… Cuando te he visto, me he quedado de piedra. Por un momento he pensado que había retrocedido en el tiempo.

Isabella era incapaz de ver el parecido más allá del color de pelo y de los ojos, pero volvió a guardarse su opinión. Aunque luego se dio cuenta de que tal vez Regina estaba esperando un comentario a lo que para ella debía de ser un halago.

—Gracias —dijo.

—Eres una joven muy sensata —siguió diciendo la dama—. Eres cautelosa y no te gusta correr riesgos. Pero el matrimonio se basa en arriesgarse. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo pasamos juntos Collingsworth y yo antes de que me pidiera matrimonio? Si juntamos los pocos momentos a solas, unas cuantas horas. Asistimos a bailes, cenas, picnics y actos por el estilo, pero siempre con otras personas alrededor, lo que nos impedía mantener una conversación en condiciones. Has hablado de conocerlo mejor, pero en realidad lo que necesitas saber no es mucho. ¿Existe atracción entre vosotros? ¿Deseáis ver al otro feliz o, al menos, razonablemente contento? Si tenéis eso, tenéis todo lo que necesitáis para que un matrimonio funcione.

—Pero ¿y si hay cosas importantes de su personalidad que me está ocultando? ¿Cómo puedo confiar en él sin conocerlo?

—¿No hay partes de ti que prefieres no compartir con nadie? —la provocó Regina—. ¿Cosas de las que prefieres no hablar? Por supuesto que sí. Las mujeres tenemos derecho a guardar secretos. Francamente, hay secretos que son demasiado dolorosos como para andar hablando de ellos.

Isabella pensó sus palabras. Tenía razón. Había cosas de las que ella prefería no hablar. Tenía lógica pensar que Edward también tuviera recuerdos que prefiriera ignorar. Toda persona estaba modelada por los acontecimientos del pasado, pero eso no significaba que rigiera su conducta por esos acontecimientos. No era justo que ella juzgara a Edward por ellos.

—Si quieres dominar a un hombre —le aconsejó Regina—, tienes que alabarlo mucho. El orgullo es muy importante para ellos. Convéncelo de que la idea que quieres llevar a cabo es suya y la seguirá hasta el final. Si sabes cómo manejarlo, el matrimonio es una institución muy útil para una mujer.

—En mi opinión, la estrategia que propones cuesta demasiado esfuerzo.

Aunque tal vez valiera la pena para conseguir a un hombre como Edward Cullen.

Isabella se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que últimamente parecía no hacer otra cosa que plantearse a todo lo que estaba dispuesta a renunciar por él.

—Querida niña, para cosechar hay que sembrar. —Lady Collingsworth se echó hacia delante en el asiento—. El dinero es una compañía muy triste durante las noches frías y las comidas solitarias. Quiero un futuro feliz para ti. Quiero que encuentres a alguien que te cuide. Que tengas hijos a los que amar. Este mundo es un mundo de hombres, Isabella, nos guste o no. No podemos evitarlo. Crees que tienes dinero e independencia, pero el matrimonio te permitirá hacer más cosas de las que haces ahora. Y el señor Cullen parece tener sus propios recursos económicos. Tal vez una unión con él sólo te reporte ventajas.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a la casa de los Melville.

Isabella apretó la mano de la dama con afecto.

—Muchas gracias, Regina. Pensaré bien en lo que me has dicho.

—Si me necesitas, ya sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Mientras Isabella subía los escalones hacia la puerta principal, pensó que su vida había dado un vuelco durante los últimos días. Sentía como si hubiera estado durmiendo en un carruaje en marcha, sin importarle hacia dónde se dirigía. Pero ahora se había despertado y de pronto tenía la necesidad de cambiar de rumbo. Por desgracia, no sabía hacia dónde quería ir. Sin embargo, algo le decía que tener a Edward a su lado haría que el viaje fuera mucho más interesante.

* * *

**Lo siento lo siento lo siento! Disculpenme por favor chicas! Creo que me demore emmm casi dos semanas? Bueno me puse a leer muchos mangas, y también que los capítulos son alguito más largos que los otros, pero disculpen tanta demora, ya saben, soy lectora, y creo que nosotras las lectoras cuando encontramos alguna historia que nos guste pues a leer lo más rapido, y en mi caso, me como las historias cuan interés despierten en mi y más si estan completas...**

**Me extendi mucho ejem nos leemos en el otro capitulo!**

**¡Feliz fin de Julio y nuevo Agosto!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

**CAPITULO 7**

—Ésta es la última —dijo el señor Reynolds, consultando el fajo de papeles que tenía en el regazo—. Como le dije en nuestro último encuentro, señorita Swan, la nueva inquilina fabrica jabones perfumados, aceites de baño y velas. Ahora mismo no tiene muchos compradores, pero he adquirido alguno de los artículos de la señora Pennington para mi esposa y creo que su clientela pronto aumentará.

Edward tenía la mirada clavada en Isabella, sentada enfrente de él en el carruaje. Eran casi las dos de la tarde. Llevaban casi tres horas visitando sus propiedades, lo que le daba una idea de su nivel de riqueza.

Cada vez entendía mejor a los que se sentían irresistiblemente atraídos por su fortuna. De todos modos, si un pretendiente conocía el alcance de ésta, era porque tenía que haberlo investigado previamente. Isabella era muy cuidadosa a la hora de mantener el anonimato en sus negocios.

—Iré a comprar algo —dijo Isabella, mirando por la ventanilla del carruaje de Edward. Era un vehículo perfecto para pasar inadvertida, ya que era cerrado y sin ningún escudo de armas—. Será interesante ver qué fragancia elige para mí.

Él reprimió la tentación de decirle que le gustaba exactamente cómo olía. No habría sido correcto con el señor Reynolds delante. Aparte de las cuestiones relacionadas con la seguridad, la visita de ese día estaba sirviendo para reafirmarlo en lo mucho que disfrutaba de la compañía de Isabella. Le gustaba conversar con ella y escuchar su opinión sobre las cosas.

Le habría gustado poder expresarse libremente, pero le parecía mejor mantener en secreto su acuerdo. A ojos de Reynolds, él era simplemente un amigo de Melville y un posible inversor interesado en participar en los planes de modernización de Isabella de algunas de sus fincas más antiguas.

—¿A qué distancia queda la tienda? —preguntó.

—A unas manzanas —respondió Reynolds—. Casi hemos llegado.

Edward golpeó el techo del carruaje para que el conductor se detuviera.

—Iré andando desde aquí, pues. Mejor llegar por separado para que no nos relacionen.

Isabella lo miró con extrañeza un momento, pero luego asintió. Más tarde ya le preguntaría qué era lo que no había entendido. Edward bajó del coche y cogió el bastón que ella le alargaba por la puerta entreabierta.

—Es el local con la marquesina a rayas rosa y blancas —le aclaró Reynolds.

—Gracias. —Tras saludar a Isabella llevándose los dedos al sombrero, Edward se puso en marcha.

Ese día, además de darse cuenta de la auténtica magnitud de su fortuna, había descubierto otras cosas sobre Isabella. Aunque ni ella ni el señor Reynolds lo habían dicho abiertamente, él se había enterado de que Isabella alquilaba sus locales preferentemente a mujeres. Suponía que, si investigaba el asunto, comprobaría que se trataba sobre todo de viudas y solteronas.

Le parecía una labor social encomiable y la admiró aún más por ello. Sin embargo, la posibilidad de que sus problemas fueran causados por un inquilino insatisfecho le parecía cada vez más remota. Lo más probable era que éstos estuvieran agradecidos, no resentidos. Tendría que incluir en la red de investigados a los candidatos que habían sido rechazados.

Cada día que pasaba sin encontrar una buena pista, se ponía más nervioso. No era por el trabajo, sino por la sensación de peligro y amenaza que se apoderaba de él cada vez que perdía a Isabella de vista.

Al cabo de unos minutos, vio la alegre marquesina y su carruaje esperando en la entrada. Esta vez fue Reynolds quien se quedó en el coche mientras Isabella entraba en la tienda.

Una de las lecciones más valiosas que Lynd le había dado había sido la de que se rodease de gente de confianza y les pagase bien para que estuvieran contentos. «Mejor contar con dos personas a las que les confiarías la vida que con una docena por las que no pondrías la mano en el fuego», le había dicho.

Al parecer, Isabella era de la misma opinión. Terrance Reynolds estaba muy bien pagado, hecho que quedaba demostrado por la calidad de su atuendo y de sus complementos, desde el reloj de bolsillo de oro a su maletín de cuero. A cambio, él parecía sentir un auténtico afecto por Isabella y un sincero interés por servir sus intereses.

Al entrar en la tienda, la campanilla anunció su llegada. El local tenía las dimensiones perfectas para un establecimiento enfocado al sentido del olfato. El ambiente era fragante sin resultar agobiante. Sobre varias mesitas distribuidas por toda la tienda había muestras de productos, formando grupos muy alegres y coloridos.

Se quitó el sombrero.

—Buenas tardes, señor.

La voz le llegó del lado izquierdo, donde la tendera estaba colocando unos artículos en el mostrador, frente a Isabella. Era una mujer joven y bonita, rubia y de ojos azules. Tenía la figura de una cortesana, pero la cara de un ángel.

Él la saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y volvió su atención hacia Isabella. El color de su pelo llamaba más la atención que el cabello rubio de la propietaria del negocio, pero no tenía las exuberantes curvas de ésta ni sus rasgos clásicos. A pesar de todo, a él le resultaba mucho más agradable a la vista.

Desde el primer instante se había sentido físicamente atraído por ella. Entre los dos existía un magnetismo innegable que Edward no había sentido con nadie más. Acostarse con ella no calmaría el deseo que le despertaba, sería más bien una celebración del mismo. Era la primera vez que alguien le provocaba esas sensaciones. Con ella no se trataba de lograr un objetivo, sino de disfrutar del proceso.

—Señorita Swan, qué casualidad encontrarla aquí. Hace un día precioso, ¿no le parece?

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, señor Cullen —respondió ella, con los ojos brillantes.

La manera que tenía de mirarlo, sin disimular el placer que le producía su presencia, lo conmovía y excitaba a partes iguales. Le encantaba que no sintiera la necesidad de fingir en su presencia.

No podía quitarle los ojos de encima.

Isabella se ruborizó y se mordió el labio inferior, lo que hizo que a Edward le aumentara la temperatura.

Podía excitarse sólo con mirarla. ¿Sería consciente Isabella del efecto que tenía sobre él?

—¿Puedo ayudarlo a encontrar algo en concreto? —le preguntó la rubia, tras excusarse con Isabella. Se limpió las manos en el delantal que llevaba atado a la cintura y señaló a su alrededor—. ¿Busca algo floral o afrutado? ¿Con aroma a especias o a almizcle? Si me dice la edad y el sexo de la persona para la que quiere adquirir algo, puedo indicarle el producto más adecuado. O crear uno especial.

—¿Qué me sugiere para una joven apasionada, inteligente y con muy buen gusto? Nada común ni predecible.

—¿Es su esposa o su amante?

Edward guardó silencio. Primero porque la pregunta le pareció indiscreta y, luego, buscando una posible respuesta.

—Es importante saberlo —explicó la vendedora mirando a Isabella—. Si dispongo de toda la información, podré ofrecerle un producto que asegure el éxito de su compra. Y si queda satisfecho, me recomendará a sus conocidos, y eso ahora mismo me hace mucha falta.

—¿Cómo negarme entonces, señorita…?

—Señora Pennington.

Edward se fijó en que no parecía mayor que Isabella.

—¿Qué le parece si echo un vistazo mientras usted atiende a la señorita Swan?

—La señorita Swan está seleccionando sus aceites esenciales favoritos, que es lo mismo que me gustaría que usted hiciera.

—Empezaré por lo mismo que ella, pues.

La señora Pennington le hizo un gesto para que la siguiera. Mientras dejaba espacio libre en otro mostrador, iba mirando a Isabella furtivamente. ¿Tendría miedo de que le robara las muestras?

Edward permaneció en silencio. No quería distraerla para poder acabar cuanto antes. Cuando la joven le dio instrucciones para elegir el aroma adecuado, él le aseguró que podría elegir sin ayuda.

La señora Pennington regresó entonces junto a Isabella. Jasper se fijó en si la vendedora lo miraba a él de reojo, como había hecho con ella, pero no fue así. La que lo miró varias veces fue la propia Isabella.

Nunca se habría imaginado que sería tan excitante que lo observaran. Suponía que era porque, hasta ese momento, nunca lo había observado la persona adecuada.

.

.

Cuando Isabella llegó a casa, se quitó los guantes y revisó el correo que el mayordomo había dejado en una bandeja de plata sobre la consola. Dejó las que le parecieron cartas personales para su tío y se llevó el resto para leerlas en la habitación. Quería comer algo y tomar una taza de té, pero pediría que se lo subieran.

A mitad de camino, oyó que Melville la llamaba desde abajo. Volviéndose, le sonrió.

—¿Sí, milord?

—¿Podría hablar un momento contigo? —le preguntó, tratando de enderezarse el chaleco sin éxito, porque lo tenía mal abrochado.

—Por supuesto. —Mientras bajaba la escalera, Isabella miró al mayordomo y pidió—: ¿Podría decirle a la señora Potts que lleve el té al laboratorio del señor conde?

El sirviente desapareció rápidamente para cumplir sus instrucciones.

Isabella siguió a su tío, desviándose un momento para recoger su correspondencia. Pasaron frente al despacho de ella y, al llegar al final del pasillo, giraron a la derecha. Allí estaba la estancia donde el conde pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Isabella chasqueó la lengua al darse cuenta de que las cortinas estaban aún corridas a pesar de la hora que era. La habitación estaba iluminada por numerosas velas que producían luz, pero también humo.

—Hace un día precioso —lo reprendió ella, dejando la correspondencia sobre una de las mesas alargadas, antes de dirigirse hacia las ventanas.

Tras descorrer las cortinas, abrió todas las ventanas una por una.

—Demasiada luz —protestó su tío, parpadeando como un búho.

—Necesitas luz. Los humanos no prosperamos en ambientes oscuros, no somos champiñones.

—¡Champiñones! —exclamó lord Melville, chasqueando los dedos—. ¡Brillante, Isabella!

Entonces se sentó a su mesa y empezó a escribir.

Ella cogió uno de los taburetes de madera que había bajo una mesa cubierta de tubos y botellas de distintos tamaños. Mientras esperaba pacientemente a que su tío acabara de escribir, fue apagando las velas, innecesarias ahora que la luz del día iluminaba la habitación, grande y desordenada. La multitud de líquidos de colores almacenados en matraces y botellas desprendían rayos de luz que se reflejaban en el suelo. No era difícil comprender que el hombre se sintiera fascinado por sus experimentos.

Cuando la señora Potts entró con el servicio de té en una bandeja, Melville pareció darse cuenta de que su sobrina estaba allí.

—¡Oh, Isabella! —exclamó, rascándose la cabeza—, disculpa la espera.

Ella se echó a reír.

—No pasa nada.

Disfrutaba compartiendo esos momentos de intimidad con él. Aparte de que era el único miembro de su familia que le quedaba, le gustaba que no sintiera la necesidad de llenar cada segundo con charlas intrascendentes. Cuando estaba con su tío no tenía que medir las palabras, ni considerar y reconsiderar cada frase antes de decirla. Con casi todo el mundo, Isabella debía utilizar un lenguaje sencillo si quería que la entendieran. Pero con esa simplificación se perdía parte de lo que había querido expresar.

Se levantó para servir el té.

—Montague ha venido de visita esta mañana —le dijo su tío.

—¡Oh! —Ella alzó las cejas—. ¿Y por qué me inquieta oír eso?

—Porque sabes para qué ha venido. Me ha pedido permiso para proponerte matrimonio.

Isabella contuvo el aliento.

—¿Te ha dado alguna razón que le haya hecho pensar que voy a aceptar su propuesta?

—No, todo lo contrario. Ha dejado muy claro que, aunque le parece que disfrutas de su compañía, no cree que desees casarte con él.

Ella sonrió.

—Y a pesar de todo, te ha pedido permiso para intentarlo.

—Estaba preocupado por algunos rumores que le llegaron ayer sobre el accidente en Somerset House. Al parecer, hay quien piensa que no fue un accidente. —Melville cogió la taza de té que le ofrecía su sobrina—. ¿Por qué no me contaste lo que había pasado?

—No me pareció necesario alarmarte. Fue un desgraciado accidente, pero nadie resultó herido.

Su tío la miró fijamente.

—¿Contratas a un detective para protegerte y ahora le quitas importancia a este nuevo ataque?

—Pues sí. Lo de ayer fue tan peligroso que no creo que esté relacionado con los demás episodios — argumentó ella—. Podría haber muerto. ¿De qué le serviría a nadie muerta? Y el escenario era un lugarmuy concurrido. El responsable se exponía a ser descubierto. No. Francamente, no creo que sea obra del mismo autor.

—En cualquier caso, le he dado mi permiso a Montague.

Isabella reconoció el tono de su tío. Había tomado una decisión.

—Eso me temía.

—Me hago mayor. Me gustaría saber que hay alguien en tu vida que se preocupa de tu bienestar, que se ocupa de ti de manera sincera, no a cambio de dinero.

—Puedo cuidar de mí misma. —Con las pinzas de plata preparó un plato para él, colocando virutas de jamón junto a un bollo.

—Contratando a alguien.

—Casarme con Montague no sería tan distinto.

—Pero sería una compañía más estable. Y, además de hijos, también te proporcionaría un título y las responsabilidades que lo acompañan. Tu vida estaría llena y no estarías sola.

—Me gusta estar sola.

—No puedo soportar la idea —replicó Melville, dejando la taza en la mesa—. No he olvidado nuestro acuerdo. Sé que ésta es tu sexta y última temporada social. Crees que serás más feliz viviendo retirada, en el campo, pero yo no estoy de acuerdo.

—No tenía previsto vivir apartada del mundo.

—Le he dicho a Montague que cuenta con mi permiso para tratar de hacerte cambiar de opinión y le he deseado buena suerte. No he hecho nada irreparable, espero.

—¿Te haría feliz que me casara con alguien o sólo con Montague? —preguntó ella, echándose un poco de leche en el té—. Parece que te gusta mucho.

—Conocí a su padre. Lo vi en un par de ocasiones —respondió su tío, encogiéndose de hombros—. Me pareció un tipo agradable. Y Montague está muy decidido a obtener tu mano. Eso me gusta. Pero si tú eligieras a otro hombre, apoyaría tu elección.

—Gracias, milord. Lo tendré en cuenta.

—Me estás dando la razón como a los tontos para cambiar de tema.

Isabella ocultó su sonrisa tras la taza de té.

—No, claro que no. De hecho, esta conversación me ha resultado muy útil. Ahora veo a lord Montague con otros ojos. Tienes razón. Su determinación es llamativa. Igual que la tuya. Supongo que ésa era su intención. Quería hacerme ver que iba en serio y quería asegurarse de que contaría con tu apoyo. Me dijo que ahora me entendía mejor, y creo que tenía razón. Se ha dado cuenta de que no va a conquistarme con flores. Necesita una estrategia menos ortodoxa, más astuta. Le reconozco el mérito. Aunque no lo suficiente como para casarse con él, pero no vio necesario decirle eso su tío. Estaba disfrutando demasiado de ese rato con el conde como para estropearlo llevándole la contraria.

Le señaló el platito con la mano para recordarle que comiera.

—Buena chica —dijo él—. ¿Qué tal van las investigaciones del señor Cullen? ¿Él tampoco le da importancia a que caigan enormes estatuas a tu paso?

Sólo con oír pronunciar su nombre se le aceleró el corazón.

—Ojalá. Al contrario, se preocupó mucho. Suficiente por los dos. Si alguien provocó el accidente intencionadamente, el señor Cullen lo descubrirá. También le gustaría reunirse contigo.

—Sí, sí, dile que venga cuando quiera. Si espera a que yo encuentre un buen momento, no nos veremos nunca. Por mí que no quede, pero no creo que le sirva de gran ayuda. Yo nunca estaba contigo cuando te han atacado.

—Es que ha ampliado la investigación —le explicó ella—. Quiere descartar que los ataques no se deban a viejos resentimientos dirigidos a ti, a mamá o al señor Chilcott.

—Ah, bueno… Sí, me parece razonable.

Siguieron tomando el té en un cómodo silencio durante el cual Isabella pensó en las palabras de su tío sobre lo de tener compañía permanente. Hasta ese momento nunca la había echado de menos. Estaba acostumbrada a comer con él en silencio y le parecía lo normal. No se había planteado que ese silencio podría resultar ensordecedor si estuviera sola.

Había una gran diferencia entre estar sentada tranquilamente sin decir nada al lado de alguien y estar sentada sola. Era reconfortante saber que tenía con quien hablar si sentía necesidad de hacerlo. No era lo mismo que guardar silencio porque no había nadie cerca.

—¿Qué te preocupa, querida?

—Nada, milord.

—Soy consciente de que la negación es una reacción muy femenina, pero no es propia de ti. Tú eres demasiado directa para evasivas.

Isabella negó con la cabeza.

—He aprendido que a veces es mejor guardar silencio si con tus palabras vas a suscitar una discusión infructuosa.

—Ah… tu madre. Alguna vez tendrás que hablar de ella.

—No veo por qué.

—Tal vez si lo hicieras —murmuró su tío entre mordiscos— podrías dejar de tenerla en cuenta antes de tomar cada decisión.

—Yo no… —Isabella empezó a protestar, pero se detuvo al ver la mirada de su tío.

Tenía razón, como siempre.

Finalmente, Melville volvió a sus notas y ella se levantó para dirigirse a su habitación. Al ver el correo, lo cogió y dejó las cartas personales de su tío en la cesta donde éstas se amontonaban. La cesta estaba a rebosar.

Isabella negó con la cabeza. Hacía tiempo que había aprendido a separar el correo personal del conde del resto (para pagar las facturas a tiempo, por ejemplo), pero estaba claro que el hombre estaba descuidando sus relaciones personales más de lo habitual.

—¿Qué podría hacer para que vaciaras la cesta? —preguntó, añadiendo las nuevas cartas al montón.

—¿Qué? —Su tío dirigió la vista hacia ella y luego hacia la cesta—. Santo Dios.

—Exactamente. —Isabella cogió las cinco primeras y se las acercó—. ¿Quieres empezar por éstas?

Él suspiró.

—Si insistes.

—Gracias. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla para agradecerle el esfuerzo.

—¡Ja! —exclamó Melville—, ésta es tu venganza por lo de Montague.

Isabella se marchó de la habitación riendo.

.

.

Edward se echó hacia atrás en la silla, tamborileando con los dedos sobre el escritorio.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado allí?

—Una hora, más o menos —respondió Aaron, sosteniéndose el sombrero contra el pecho con las dosmmanos. Se había quedado en la puerta del despacho de Edward, balanceándose sobre los talones—. Tal vez un poco más.

—Ya sabes para qué ha ido —comentó Westfield desde su lugar habitual en el sofá.

—No, no lo sé. Ella lo rechazó —replicó Edward, malhumorado.

—Razón de más para ganarse el apoyo de Melville. No seas obtuso, Cullen. Las mujeres son muy sensibles a la presión familiar a la hora de casarse. Siempre ha sido así.

Él se golpeó la palma de una mano con el otro puño.

—¿Crees que Montague es el responsable de los problemas de la señorita Swan? —preguntó el conde.

—La verdad es que no lo sé.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Hablaré con ella.

¿Cómo habría reaccionado a la noticia? ¿Hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar para hacer feliz a su tío?

Imaginarse a Isabella con Montague tenía sobre él un efecto devastador.

No poder verla inmediatamente era un tormento. Las normas y reglas que marcaban cuándo debía verla y cuándo no le resultaban absurdas y muy molestas.

Enderezándose en el asiento, destapó el bote de tinta y mojó una pluma en él. Tras escribir una rápida nota, la secó con arena antes de doblarla. Después de sellarla, se la entregó a Aaron.

—Lleva esto a la residencia de los Melville.

Aaron se acercó para recoger la nota.

—Puede que la señorita Swan te necesite tras leer la nota —añadió Edward—. Quédate hasta que la haya leído y, si te necesita, ponte a su servicio. Cuando hayas acabado con eso, quiero que investigues a una tal señora Pennington, que acaba de abrir una tienda en Peony Way. La tienda tiene una marquesina a rayas blancas y rosa. La dueña es una rubia preciosa. Hay algo en ella que no me cuadra. Descubre de qué se trata.

—Así lo haré, Cullen.

Cuando el hombre se hubo marchado, Westfield se levantó para servirse un brandy.

—Qué lástima que Montague haya movido ficha con tanta rapidez. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro de sus pretendientes, podrías haber matado dos pájaros de un tiro animándola a casarse. De ese modo, Montague se quedaría sin la fortuna de la señorita Swan y tú podrías lavarte las manos, dejando su seguridad en manos del futuro marido. Siempre y cuando pudieras demostrar que el candidato no era el culpable, claro.

—Claro.

Las palabras de su amigo no lo ayudaron a mejorar su humor. Al contrario. Se ensombreció más al darse cuenta de que desbaratar los planes de Montague y cumplir su misión con éxito habían pasado a un segundo plano en sus prioridades. Todo quedaba eclipsado por el deseo de poseer a Isabella.

—Su visita a Melville House explica la nota que Montague me ha enviado hoy —siguió diciendo Westfield—. Me aseguraba que pronto podría recuperar la finca de su madre.

—Es igual que su padre. Arrogante hasta la estupidez.

A menos que la tranquilidad de Montague se debiera a otra cosa. Tenía que averiguarlo inmediatamente.

—¿Qué esperas conseguir hablando con la señorita Swan? —preguntó Westfield, volviéndose hacia él—. ¿Espera que hagas el papel de casamentero además del de pretendiente?

Edward resopló.

—Estás muy susceptible últimamente, Cullen —se quejó el conde—. Tal vez deberías descansar una noche. Relájate un rato en el club de Remington.

—Montague podría conseguir a cualquier heredera que se propusiera. ¿Por qué está tan decidido a conseguir a ésta? Una joven ya no tan joven, con un carácter difícil, que le ha dicho varias veces que no quiere casarse con él… No lo entiendo.

—Tal vez sea ése precisamente su atractivo. —Westfield se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había frente al escritorio. Parecía estar cómodo y aburrido al mismo tiempo. Eran dos estados que a Edward le resultaban muy poco familiares—. Una mujer puede ser una molestia si está demasiado pendiente de un hombre. Si la señorita Martin sabe entretenerse sola, Montague podrá disfrutar de las ventajas de estar casado con una heredera madura y atractiva, sin ninguno de los inconvenientes. Sé que te cuesta entenderlo, Cullen, pero los hombres a veces se mueven por razones sencillas. No siempre hay un plan malvado detrás.

—Pero siempre hay un plan malvado detrás de todas las acciones de Montague.

—¿Tan seguro estás de que el hijo es igual que el padre? ¿O eso te da igual?

—Estoy seguro —respondió Edward, levantándose.

—Míralo por el lado bueno. Tal vez su movimiento precipite los acontecimientos. El culpable se verá forzado asimismo a mover ficha.

—No me tranquiliza nada pensar que un loco pueda estar tan desesperado como para actuar precipitadamente.

Westfield observó a su amigo mientras bebía un sorbo de brandy.

—Pareces un animal enjaulado. Nunca te había visto tan inquieto. ¿Tan importante es para ti acabar con él?

Edward tardó un poco en responder. No quería compartir sus pensamientos con Westfield. Eran demasiado personales y vehementes.

—¿Alguna vez has deseado algo con tanta fuerza que no pudieras imaginar la vida sin conseguirlo?

—¿Algo como qué?

—Cualquier cosa.

—Una vez un caballo. —Westfield sostenía la copa entre ambas manos, calentando el licor—. Fue en la subasta de Tattersall's. Ofrecí menos de lo que valía y me quedé sin él. Durante semanas le estuve dando vueltas. Si me volviera a encontrar en la misma situación, no sería tan prudente.

—¿Habías montado en él?

—No, pero lo había visto galopar y lo examiné en los establos. Era un animal precioso. En cuanto lo vi supe que sería perfecto para mí.

—¿Aún lamentas la pérdida?

El conde se encogió de hombros.

—A veces, pero no muy a menudo. Ya hace tiempo de eso. Suelo decirme que seguro que el animal tenía algún problema y que me libré de cargar con él. Que si el destino hubiera querido que estuviéramos juntos, lo habría conseguido.

—No creo en la predestinación. Creo que cada cual forja su destino.

Edward se frotó la mandíbula y cayó en la cuenta de que debería afeitarse. A esa hora de la tarde la barba le había crecido lo suficiente como para irritar la piel de Eliza al besarla. Si es que ella iba allí…

—Es cierto que nuestras circunstancias son muy distintas —reflexionó Westfield—. Lo que tú sientes, más que deseo, es… sed, ¿no?

—Sed, sí. —Era evidente que su amigo estaba confundiendo su hambre de Isabella con la sed de venganza. Pensó que lo mejor sería no sacarlo de su error—. Es una buena definición.

Tras acabarse el brandy, Westfield se levantó de la silla.

—Seguiré ayudándote en tu búsqueda de venganza, Cullen. No estás solo en esta lucha, te guste o no.

El conde lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no soportaba depender de nadie.

—Ya has hecho más de lo que nunca podré pagarte. Conseguir la escritura de propiedad de Montague era mi sueño desde hacía muchos años.

—No soy más que la máscara tras la que te escondes —replicó Westfield con una sonrisa triste—. Tú eres el que ha intervenido en cada inversión que podría haberlo salvado. Y el que les dio fondos a aquellos jugadores expertos para que le ganaran a las cartas. Tú eres el que ha trabajado incansablemente durante años y ha gastado sus ganancias en arruinarlo. Recuérdame que no te haga enfadar, Cullen. No eres muy agradable con tus enemigos.

—No podrías —respondió Edward—. Tienes demasiado sentido del honor como para hacer nada que se ganara mi antipatía. Te guste o no —añadió, sonriéndole.

—Santo Dios, no repitas eso donde alguien pueda oírte, por favor —dijo su amigo y miró la hora—. ¿Quieres que vuelva a las diez para empezar el seguimiento de la señorita Swan?

Edward vio que eran poco más de las cinco.

—Mejor a las once, ¿te parece bien?

—Pues sí, no me oirás quejarme —respondió Westfield mientras se marchaba—. He pasado más tiempo contigo que con nadie durante los últimos días. Sin ánimo de ofender, no eres ni la mitad de encantador que las mujeres.

—Eso espero —murmuró Edward, acompañándolo hasta el vestíbulo y dirigiéndose a la escalera tras despedirse de él.

—Te recomendaría que siguieras mi ejemplo. Sería un alivio encontrarte menos gruñón esta noche —le espetó su amigo.

Edward se detuvo con un pie en el primer escalón, sintiendo el temblor que lo asaltaba cada vez que tenía que verse con Isabella.

—No hace falta que seas muy puntual esta noche —contestó por encima del hombro, antes de acabar de subir los escalones de dos en dos.

—Tiene mérito que me diga eso un obseso de la puntualidad —replicó el conde—. Creo que te has contagiado de la locura de los Melville.

Edward pensó que ésa también era una buena definición.

.

.

Isabella se preguntó cómo sería la casa, mientras descendía del carruaje que la había dejado en la callejuela que daba a la parte trasera de la vivienda de Jasper.

El hombre que le había llevado su nota le indicó que se diera prisa y la guió por un camino de losas que cruzaba un jardín en buen estado pero sin adornos.

Estaba fijándose en la austeridad del césped cuando Edward apareció ante la casa, provocándole un escalofrío de placer.

Llenaba el vano de la puerta con sus anchos hombros. Tenía las piernas separadas, y la luz que tenía detrás resaltaba sus poderosos muslos. La hechura de los pantalones era tan ajustada que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Por primera vez, la visión del cuerpo de un hombre le encendía la sangre. Desde su primer encuentro había sentido una fuerte respuesta física a su cercanía. Y cada mirada que él le dirigía no hacía más que aumentar la intensidad de esa atracción.

—Isabella. —Había algo muy íntimo en cómo pronunciaba su nombre.

Al llegar a los escalones que subían a la casa, él alargó la mano para ayudarla. No llevaba guantes.

Era una mano tan fuerte y capaz… En ese instante, Isabella decidió que le encantaban sus manos.

Se quitó el guante antes de cogérsela, deseando sentir la calidez de su piel. Una agradable sensación le ascendió por el brazo. Edward le apretó los dedos, como si él también la hubiera sentido. Mirándolo sin bajarse la capucha de la capa, advirtió que su hermoso rostro estaba muy serio.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —le preguntó. Estaba preocupada desde que había recibido su nota.

—Entra.

Mirando por encima del hombro, Isabella vio que el joven que la había acompañado se había ido.

Durante el trayecto, había habido otros hombres protegiéndola, pero no habían entrado en el jardín. En la nota, Edward le decía que le pidiera a su enviado que la acompañara, si ella así lo deseaba. Cuando Isabella aceptó, el hombre lo activó todo con rapidez.

La habían sacado de la casa por una puerta lateral y la habían metido en un coche de alquiler que los estaba esperando. Habían tomado una ruta tortuosa, pasando varias veces por el mismo sitio para asegurarse de que nadie los seguía.

Edward la guió hasta un despacho. Los sentidos de Isabella quedaron embargados por mil sensaciones en cuanto entraron en la habitación. La mezcla de tonos azules con el color caoba de la madera la sorprendió, aunque no habría sabido decir qué decoración esperaba. Los sillones orejeros y los mullidos sofás revelaban un gusto por la comodidad, aparte de por la funcionalidad.

Al momento supo que él pasaba mucho tiempo en esa estancia y eso le despertó el deseo de explorar todos sus rincones.

Edward se le acercó por la espalda y le puso las manos en los hombros. Ella se tensó, no de miedo sino de expectación. Lo oyó respirar hondo, como si estuviera aspirando su aroma. Era un acto muy propio de él. Era un hombre en armonía con su naturaleza. Se fiaba de sus sentidos y de su instinto, como buen depredador que era. Isabella se sentía muy atraída por esa parte de su personalidad y halagada de despertar a su fiera interior.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó él, señalando la capa.

Isabella asintió.

Edward le retiró la capucha, dejando al descubierto su cara y se detuvo, sin poder disimular la tensión.

De repente, el sencillo acto de quitarse una capa se convirtió para Isabella en mucho más, al comprender que él no la había invitado para hablar de ningún asunto urgente. Aquella capa era la primera de las muchas que Edward quería quitarle esa noche.

Ahogando una exclamación, se estremeció.

Él le apoyó la cabeza en la coronilla mientras le sujetaba la parte alta de los brazos con delicadeza pero con firmeza al mismo tiempo.

—¿Te quedas? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

Ella dudó, pero sólo un instante.

—Sí.

* * *

**Me quieren matar? Jejejeje nahhh se que no tanto jijij esperan que pase lo que ya saben cierto, no les diré *risa malvada* Me estoy demorando lo se pero ejem pues solo hago lo que puedo :***


	8. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**Bueno, seque posiblemente me quieran matar por demorarme tanto tiempo en actualizar, pero espero me disculpen.  
Sin más demora, este capítulo muy bueno para todas ustedes ;)**

* * *

**CAPITULO 8**

Isabella sintió que Edward se relajaba, algo que ella no consiguió. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando acababa de aceptar entregarse a un hombre al que apenas conocía? Por primera vez en su vida, había ignorado la razón y había actuado siguiendo sus sentimientos.

«Justo lo que habría hecho mi madre…»

Apartó esa idea de su cabeza. Había tomado una decisión y no iba a echarse atrás.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si te hubiera dicho que no?

—Intentar hacerte cambiar de opinión —respondió él, soltándole el cierre de la capa.

Cuando ésta se deslizó sobre sus hombros, Edward la sujetó con un elegante ademán.

Volviéndose hacia él, Isabella vio que la dejaba sobre el respaldo de uno de los sofás, tapizados de color azul pálido.

—He aceptado algo que desconozco —aclaró ella—. Tal vez cambie de opinión.

Edward se acercó y le sujetó la cara entre las manos.

—En ese caso, no insistiré. Pero confieso que mi intención es oírte rogar que no me detenga.

Su respuesta física a sus palabras fue tan violenta que la pilló por sorpresa. Él aprovechó la ocasión, uniendo sus labios en un beso apasionado y hundiendo la lengua en su boca profundamente.

Isabella se agarró de sus muñecas para mantener el equilibrio, mientras el resto de su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil, como paralizado por el asalto. Cuando un gemido escapó de sus labios, Edward lo ahogó con un gruñido.

La soltó tan bruscamente como la había agarrado, dando un paso atrás y dejándola tambaleándose en medio de la habitación. El pecho de él subía y bajaba rápidamente, al ritmo de su respiración alterada. La miraba intensamente, con los párpados entornados.

—Éste es mi estudio —le explicó—. Cuando estoy en casa, lo más habitual es que esté aquí.

Sorprendida por la súbita distancia y el cambio en la conversación, Isabella tardó unos momentos en procesar lo que le había dicho.

—Es… muy acogedor —logró decir.

—Vamos. —Edward le ofreció la mano.

La llevó de vuelta al vestíbulo. Allí había un alto reloj de pie, una consola con una bandeja para la correspondencia y una repisa para el bastón. Era un espacio funcional, sin adornos.

—El salón está aquí —explicó él, pasando sobre una alfombra redonda Aubusson que cubría el suelo de mármol.

Desde la puerta vio el fuego encendido en la chimenea y naipes esparcidos sobre dos mesitas. Daba la sensación de que hubiera habido gente reunida allí hasta hacía poco y que tuvieran previsto volver después. La estancia estaba decorada en varios tonos de amarillo y crema. Había bastantes muebles, grandes y de aspecto sólido. Sin embargo, el espacio tenía un aire aséptico y ordenado.

—Mis empleados se reúnen aquí cuando no están ocupados. Esta parte de la casa suele ser muy ruidosa, llena de risas y conversaciones subidas de tono. Ésta es la primera vez que la veo vacía en años.

—Oh… —Isabella entendió que había echado a los sirvientes por ella—. ¿Cuándo volverán?

—Tardarán horas.

Las palmas de las manos se le humedecieron, una reacción que Edward tuvo que notar, ya que le tenía una sujeta.

—¿Tan seguro estabas de mi capitulación?

—En absoluto, pero no podía actuar como si ya hubiera fracasado. —Tirando de ella, salió de la habitación—. En esta planta también hay un comedor y una sala de baile, pero como no los uso, no están amueblados.

Regresaron a la escalera y empezaron a subirla. A cada escalón que ascendían aumentaba la excitación de Isabella. La respiración se le aceleró y sintió mucho calor en la cara. Aquella ascensión tenía un objetivo inconfundible, como si su destino hubiera sido fijado y no hubiera vuelta atrás.

Pero en vez de sentirse atrapada se sentía liberada.

Se había pasado la tarde pensando en su tío, en Regina, en Montague, sopesando sus palabras y sus consejos. Había sentido la presión de su entorno para que cediera, se amoldara a lo establecido y se olvidara de su independencia.

—La segunda planta tiene tres habitaciones y el cuarto de los niños, que ahora mismo se usa como habitación de invitados —explicó Edward—. A veces, mis hombres se quedan a dormir aquí, por varias razones. Pero en estos momentos no están ocupadas. Si quieres verlas, te las puedo mostrar.

Si lo que pretendía era darle tiempo para cambiar de opinión, no estaba funcionando. Cada vez estaba más inquieta. Impaciente. Agitada.

—¿Por qué?

Edward la miró.

—¿Hay alguna cosa en mi casa que te resulte chocante?

—Es preciosa —respondió ella—. Está muy bien decorada. Pero al mismo tiempo transmite una sensación de asepsia. No hay adornos en las paredes ni encima de las mesas. No hay retratos de seres queridos ni paisajes bonitos. Esperaba descubrir cosas sobre ti con esta visita, pero hay pocas cosas aquí que me hablen del hombre que eres.

—Uno tiene que desear algo para comprarlo. Y nunca he deseado nada. Nunca, ante el escaparate de una tienda o en casa de alguien, he sentido la necesidad de poseer algo que viera. —Se detuvo—. Creo que puedes entenderme perfectamente. Siempre te vistes de manera práctica, no por vanidad. No volviste a amueblar el despacho de Melville cuando pasó a ser tuyo, sino que usaste los muebles que ya había.

—Mucha gente obtiene consuelo y placer del arte y los objetos sentimentales. Yo también poseo algunos que me gustan, aunque no sirvan para nada.

—¿Eso soy yo para ti? —preguntó Edward, con una emoción indeterminada ensombreciéndole la mirada—. ¿Un placer poco práctico?

—Sí.

Él siguió subiendo escalones. Al llegar al primer piso, Isabella miró el pasillo y tampoco allí vio ningún cuadro ni un adorno. Aparte de las lámparas, no había nada que rompiera la monotonía del damasco color verde de las paredes.

El paso de Edwarad se volvió cada vez más lento.

—Nunca he deseado bienes materiales. Sólo cosas intangibles. Salud y felicidad para mi madre, justicia para los crímenes, satisfacción por un trabajo bien hecho… ese tipo de cosas. Nunca he entendido por qué los demás se obsesionan tanto por los objetos. De hecho, hasta ahora nunca había comprendido la obsesión de ningún tipo. Ni el deseo abrumador que lo nubla todo.

Hablaba sin inflexión. Su tono de voz no delataba sus sentimientos, pero Isabella notó la fuerza tras sus palabras.

—¿Por qué me estás contando esto? —preguntó en voz baja, apretándole la mano entre las suyas.

—Soy el único ocupante de esta planta. Aparte de mi habitación, las demás están vacías.

Ella se estaba cansando de que no respondiera a sus preguntas. No entendía su estado de ánimo. Con sus propias emociones hechas un lío, lo último que necesitaba era tener que descifrar las de él.

Llegaron hasta unas puertas dobles, abiertas. Con un gesto, Edward la invitó a pasar delante.

Respirando hondo, Isabella cruzó el umbral. Igual que en su habitación en la casa de su tío, el color predominante era el borgoña, combinado con crema para aligerar el resultado. Pero a diferencia de su habitación, aquélla era eminentemente masculina. No había borlas ni estampados en la ropa de cama y la madera de las patas y los brazos de sillas y mesas no estaba tallada.

El aire olía a él. Isabella inspiró su aroma, notando que le calmaba los nervios. Al mirar hacia la izquierda por otra puerta abierta, el estómago se le encogió al ver el dormitorio.

—A las mujeres les gusta jugar a ciertos juegos —murmuró Edward, con una mirada tan ardiente que Isabella sintió su calor—. Son pruebas para comprobar el grado de interés de un hombre.

—¿Qué clase de juegos?

—Se aseguran de que su cortejador sepa cuál es su flor favorita, su color preferido o sus fechas importantes. Luego comprueban si ellos lo recuerdan y los premian si es así.

Isabella se retorció las manos, nerviosa. ¿Debería sentarse o quedarse de pie como él? Sin saber qué otra cosa hacer, se centró en la conversación.

—Lo que gusta a hombres y mujeres son a menudo cosas muy distintas. Esperar que un hombre demuestre sus sentimientos de un modo que para él es antinatural es un experimento con muchas posibilidades de fracasar. ¿Por qué no aceptar sus gestos espontáneos de afecto? Sin duda revelan más cosas sobre él y, sobre todo, son mucho más sinceros.

La sonrisa de Edward la dejó sin aliento.

—¿Tienes idea de lo sexualmente estimulante que me parece tu manera de pensar? Un día me gustaría seguir hablando del tema clavado en tu interior. Sospecho que será muy erótico.

Isabella se ruborizó.

Él cerró la puerta que daba al pasillo. Isabella sintió retumbar el suave chasquido en su interior.

—Hoy te he puesto a prueba —dijo Edward, todavía de cara a la puerta—. Teniendo en cuenta lo irritantes que me parecen esos jueguecitos, me sorprende mucho haber caído tan bajo.

—¿Y la he pasado?

Él se volvió, quitándose la chaqueta.

—Estás en mi casa, así que diría que sí.

Se desabrochó entonces los botones del chaleco. Isabella fue incapaz de apartar la vista de sus rápidos dedos, a pesar de la vocecita en su cabeza que la reprendía, hablándole de modestia virginal y de respeto a la intimidad.

Carraspeó para poder hablar:

—Me has enviado una nota diciendo que querías verme sin contarme el motivo.

—Si la nota hubiera sido de Montague, ¿habrías ido a su casa?

—No, claro que no. Él no trabaja para mí.

Edward se tensó y se quitó el chaleco con impaciencia.

—Si hubiera sido de Reynolds, ¿habrías ido?

—No.

—Pero Reynolds sí trabaja para ti.

Era evidente que él no esperaba respuestas de compromiso. Quería la verdad.

—No habría ido a casa de ninguna otra persona —admitió ella con la boca seca, mirándolo desatarse el nudo del pañuelo, lo que le dejó el cuello al descubierto.

La visión le resultó muy provocativa. La piel de Edward era más oscura que la suya, más firme. Sentía unos grandes deseos de tocarlo, de notar cómo su garganta tragaba bajo sus dedos.

Él se quitó entonces los zapatos con hebillas.

—Ésa era la prueba. Necesitaba saber si me pondrías en la misma categoría que los demás hombres. También sentía curiosidad por ver hasta dónde te llevaba tu espíritu aventurero.

—Yo no tengo espíritu aventurero.

—Eso es lo que quieres creer. —Edward tiró el pañuelo al suelo y luego se quitó la camisa sin desabrocharla, por encima de la cabeza.

A Isabella le temblaron las rodillas. Tambaleándose se acercó a la silla más cercana y se dejó caer en ella.

Dios, qué guapo era. De esos hombres que quitan el aliento. Recordó cuando la había animado a tocarlo, la vez que la había besado. Había sentido su cuerpo bajo los dedos, duro como una piedra.

Ahora entendía por qué. Se llevó la mano a la garganta. Hacía un momento tenía la boca seca, pero ahora estaba casi babeando.

Nunca había visto el esbozo de un cuerpo masculino que se pudiera comparar con aquél. Los músculos de su torso y abdomen le recordaron una tabla de lavar. El vello que le cubría el pecho y que se estrechaba hasta convertirse en una fina línea era una novedad, pero una novedad deliciosa. Siguió la dirección del vello con la vista hasta donde éste desaparecía bajo la trabilla de los pantalones.

Y más abajo…

Allí también estaba duro, al parecer. En el ante expertamente trabajado de sus pantalones se marcaba una erección, gruesa y prominente. El estómago de Isabella se apretó con más fuerza. Era una criatura tan masculina… Primitivo en las cosas más vitales. Un macho cuyos apetitos eran sin duda fieros y efusivos.

¿Cómo podría ella, que no sabía cómo usar su feminidad, satisfacer a un hombre como él?

Al darse cuenta de que Edward no se movía, alzó la vista. La estaba observando. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, él sonrió y se sentó en el sofá, ante ella. Se dio cuenta de que le había permitido observarlo a placer. Sin avergonzarse de la prueba del deseo que sentía. Con un descaro absoluto.

Se quitó los calcetines con calma.

—Necesito que tengas espíritu aventurero, Isabella. No me tolerarías durante mucho tiempo, ni a mí ni a mi profesión, si no lo tuvieras.

—Hago algo más que tolerarte —susurró ella. Había perdido las fuerzas para hablar más alto.

Cuando él se levantó, Isabella no pudo apartar los ojos de la visión de su cuerpo. Había perdido la cabeza completamente por aquel hombre. No cambiaría nada de él, ni el más mínimo detalle de su cuerpo. En esos momentos, pagaría lo que le pidieran para poder seguir mirándolo indefinidamente. Las sensaciones que la invadían eran adictivas. Se preguntó si sería posible sentirse así cada día.

Acercándose a ella con la mano tendida, Edward le dijo:

—Desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, te deseé y supe que tenía que poseerte. Desde entonces, me he dado cuenta de que no es un simple deseo de posesión. Es algo más profundo. Te deseo a ti como persona. Nunca había deseado nada hasta ahora. Nada. Las posesiones materiales no tienen valor para mí. Son cosas que se ganan o se pierden. Son intercambiables.

—Lo comprendo. —Isabella permitió que tirara de ella hasta que estuvo de pie—. Pero no sé qué conclusión debo sacar de ello.

Él hizo un gesto con los dedos para que se diera la vuelta.

—Yo ya he dejado de intentarlo. No puedo perder más tiempo tratando de comprender algo que no es racional. Lo único que sé es que tengo que hacer lo que estoy haciendo. Tú eres lo único que deseo en el mundo, y si puedo tenerte, lo haré. Además, carezco de escrúpulos, así que haré lo que haga falta para que te quedes en mi vida. Ya nos ocuparemos de los detalles más adelante, cuando pueda pensar en algo que no sea meterte en mi cama.

Buscó los botones que le cerraban el vestido por la espalda y se los desabrochó a una velocidad notable.

—¿Y yo no tengo nada que decir en todo esto?

Él le dio un beso en el hombro y le susurró al oído:

—Si piensas decir que no tienes nada que objetar, habla libremente. Si no es así, te rogaría que me dieras unas cuantas horas antes de exponer argumentos que me hagan las cosas más difíciles.

Isabella miró al frente. Y lo que tenía delante era la cama de Edward. Parecía hecha a medida. Cuando el vestido estuvo lo suficientemente abierto, él se lo deslizó por los hombros hasta que cayó al suelo.

—Sal de ahí —le ordenó él.

Ella obedeció, demasiado abrumada para resistirse.

—Me estás dando demasiado tiempo para pensar —se quejó, apartando la mirada de la cama. Edward se rió suavemente, lo bastante como para aliviar la incertidumbre que se estaba apoderando de ella.

—¿Preferirías que te asaltara?

—Lo que preferiría sería no estar tan nerviosa.

—Otro día te asaltaré —dijo Edward, aflojándole las cintas del corsé—. Pero hoy no. Esta noche es necesario que ninguno de los dos dude de que has venido voluntariamente.

Isabella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para evitar que el corsé cayera al suelo. Él la hizo girar y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Estoy casi desnuda —señaló, para que Edward hiciera algo. ¿Por qué estaba tan lejos? Aunque extendiera los brazos, no alcanzaría a tocarlo.

—Soy plenamente consciente de ello —dijo él, bajando la mano y acariciándose la evidente erección por encima del pantalón.

—¿Es que no tienes vergüenza? —le preguntó ella, alterada.

Era virgen, por el amor de Dios. Le estaba dando demasiado espacio. Era consciente de todo lo que la rodeaba, cuando lo único que quería era perderse en una marea de sensaciones.

—Ninguna. Y me gustaría que tú tampoco la tuvieras, Isabella —le dijo Edward con suavidad—. ¿No me he explicado bien? ¿No entiendes lo importante que eres para mí? ¿Te preocupa que dejar al descubierto tu cuerpo te haga vulnerable? No debe preocuparte, pues. Soy yo el que quedará expuesto por la experiencia.

Ella permaneció quieta, expectante, con los labios temblorosos. La estaba obligando a razonar el único día en que no quería pensar nada en absoluto.

Sus ojos oscuros la observaban con intensidad. Su cuerpo parecía de oro a la luz de las velas. ¿Cuántas veces habría estado en aquella situación anteriormente para mostrarse tan despreocupado? ¿Docenas? ¿Más? No le extrañaría. ¿Qué mujer podría resistirse?

Ella lo estaba haciendo. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Edward tenía razón. No estaba bien que tratara de librarse de la responsabilidad de lo que estaba haciendo. Era su decisión y tenía que reconocerlo.

¿Por qué engañarse diciendo que estaba actuando por instinto cuando no era cierto?

No era como su madre. No se dejaba arrastrar por la pasión. Sabía exactamente lo que hacía. Se abalanzó sobre él. Con dos pasos y un salto alcanzó su destino. Edward la recibió, riendo.

Levantándola del suelo, avanzó con ella en brazos hacia la cama.

—La que decía que no tenía espíritu aventurero —bromeó, dejándola al pie de la cama.

La miró con una mezcla de orgullo y posesión tan grande que a Isabella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

Edward cerró la puerta del dormitorio con llave.

—Pensaba que estábamos solos —dijo Isabella, con el corazón desbocado, antes de dar un simbólico salto al vacío.

—Estás asumiendo que quiero evitar que la gente entre, pero lo que quiero es impedir que tú salgas.

La idea de estar prisionera la excitó. Había entrado voluntariamente en la guarida del león y ahora no había escapatoria.

Él se apoyó en la puerta con un tobillo sobre el otro. Era la viva imagen de la familiaridad y la despreocupación. Pero a ella no la engañaba. Sabía que tras aquella fachada se escondía un auténtico depredador. Lo había visto desde el primer día y lo veía en ese momento. Tenía el cuello y las mejillas encendidas, una fina capa de sudor en el pecho, las ventanas de la nariz abiertas, la mirada fija…

Un movimiento en falso podía provocar su ataque.

Isabella se llevó las manos al pelo y empezó a quitarse las horquillas. Las dejó caer al suelo a medida que las retiraba, como él había hecho con el pañuelo. Había algo curiosamente liberador es ese gesto negligente. Era un símbolo. Se estaba desprendiendo de las ataduras que la encorsetaban.

En aquella habitación, a solas con Edward, podía deshacerse de las confusas normas de la sociedad y ser lo que siempre había querido ser: libre e independiente.

Cuando la última horquilla hubo caído, sacudió la cabeza, disfrutando del cosquilleo. Sólo llevaba puesta la camisola y los calzones, pero no sentía vergüenza ni frío. Era imposible sentir frío bajo la ardiente mirada de Edward.

Éste no se movió y apenas parpadeó. Cuando el silencio se prolongó, ella perdió la confianza y se protegió juntando las manos ante el vientre.

—Eres tan hermosa, Isabella. —Edward se llevó la mano al pecho y se lo frotó, como si le doliera—. Adoro tus pecas. ¿Las tienes por todas partes?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, ella asintió.

—Es la maldición de las pelirrojas.

—Las besaré todas —prometió él—. Las encuentro deliciosas.

—Bobadas —refunfuñó ella—. A nadie le gustan las pecas.

Los ojos de Edward brillaron a la luz de las velas que había sobre las mesitas de noche.

—¿No hay ninguna parte de mi cuerpo que te guste especialmente, alguna que te gustaría besar?

—Creo que me gusta cada centímetro de tu cuerpo —admitió Isabella, con fervor—. Adoro cómo hueles. Tu corte de pelo. Tu mandíbula. Pero lo que más me gusta son tus manos. Cada vez que me tocas, noto la fuerza que tienen. Podrías romperme los huesos si quisieras y, sin embargo, eres siempre tan delicado conmigo…

Edward alargó las manos, ofreciéndoselas. Ella se las cogió inmediatamente, sabiendo que su contacto la calmaría y la distraería.

—A veces tengo miedo de hacerte daño —reconoció él, emocionado.

Llevándose sus manos a la boca, Isabella le dio un beso en cada palma.

—¿Por eso estás tan quieto?

—Sí.

—¿Qué harías si no necesitaras controlarte?

Edward colocó la mano de ella sobre su pecho, para que notara los latidos de su corazón.

—Te arrinconaría contra la puerta y te tomaría, de prisa y con fuerza. Luego te tumbaría en el suelo, te separaría las piernas y te tomaría otra vez. Lentamente. Hasta el fondo. Tal vez luego llegaríamos a la cama, pero no puedo asegurártelo.

—Eso suena… salvaje.

—Es como me haces sentir. Si pudiera desearte con menos intensidad lo haría, pero no puedo. Tal vez después de esta noche pueda controlarme un poco. Eso espero.

A ella la aspereza de su voz le resultó tan grata como una caricia. Libre de la opresión del corsé, los pezones se le endurecieron. Los de Edwardr quedaban a la altura de sus ojos, e Isabella se preguntó si serían tan sensibles como los suyos. Las areolas estaban contraídas, como si se hubiera estremecido. Sin poder resistir el impulso, Isabella se inclinó hacia él y le pasó la lengua por uno de ellos.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Edward, sorprendido.

De repente, la hizo girar con tanta fuerza que Isabella se mareó un poco. La tela de la camisola al romperse en dos resonó como un trueno en el silencio de la habitación, y pudo sentir el aire en la espalda, seguido por el cosquilleo de la melena. Los calzones siguieron el mismo camino. La cinta que se los ataba a la cintura se le clavó en ésta unos instantes antes de ceder y romperse. La tela de color carne se partió en dos mitades y quedó sujeta sólo por los tobillos.

Casi sin darse cuenta de que la pérdida de control de Edward la había excitado, notó una de sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda, empujándola. Subió los tres escalones que había al pie de la cama y se encontró sobre el colchón.

A cuatro patas, avanzó sobre la colcha color borgoña, muy consciente de todo lo que le estaba mostrando. Cuando había llegado a la mitad aproximadamente, él la agarró por el tobillo. Ella se dejó caer sobre la cama, tratando de preservar un mínimo de intimidad, pero Edward le arrancó el resto de los calzones y los tiró al suelo.

Isaballe permaneció inmóvil, casi sin atreverse a respirar.

—¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó él, con voz ronca.

Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para racionalizar lo que estaba sintiendo.

—No… no lo sé.

Edward se tumbó a su lado y extendió un brazo. Con la otra mano, la hizo volverse hasta quedar con la espalda pegada a su pecho sudoroso. Echándose hacia delante, le apoyó la mejilla en el hombro.

Isabella notó la caricia de su pelo contra la piel. Rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, la atrajo hacia él y se quedó así, quieto. Poco a poco, Isabella se fue tranquilizando, en gran parte gracias a su aroma, que se intensificaba gracias al tremendo calor que desprendía su cuerpo. También ella se sentía febril a su lado.

Pasado un rato, la temperatura de él pareció normalizarse, igual que su respiración.

—¿Edward?

La mano que había mantenido en su cintura hasta ese momento ascendió y le cubrió un pecho. Isabella se tensó ante la sensación desconocida.

—Chis —chistó él para tranquilizarla.

Su aliento en la oreja la excitó, haciendo que el pezón se le endureciera contra su mano. Edward gruñó y no pudo evitar apretar la mano un poco más.

—Deja que te muestre lo que me haces —murmuró, apartándose lo suficiente para que ella quedara tumbada de espaldas en la cama.

Isabella lo miró a la cara, asombrada una vez más de lo guapo que era. ¿Cómo era posible que un hombre así la encontrara atractiva?

No le importaba. No necesitaba entenderlo. Sólo dar las gracias por su buena suerte.

Sin previo aviso, él agachó la cabeza y le rodeó un pezón con la boca, húmeda y caliente. Ella arqueó la espalda, ahogando un grito, sorprendida por la violencia de su reacción. Su lengua le rodeó el pezón varias veces antes de succionárselo. Esa vez, Isabella no pudo evitar gritar y clavar las uñas en la colcha de terciopelo. Entonces Edward hizo rotar suavemente el otro pezón entre sus ásperos dedos antes de tirar suavemente de él.

Isabella empezó a jadear.

—Edward.

Él gruñó y succionó con más fuerza, rodeándoselo con la lengua al mismo tiempo. La carne entre sus piernas empezó a palpitar al ritmo de su boca, apretando con fuerza y haciéndola sentirse vacía. Las caderas se le levantaron de la cama, buscándolo. La mano que le había estado torturando el pecho se deslizó por su vientre hasta alcanzar los rizos pelirrojos de entre sus piernas.

Ella se quedó paralizada por la sorpresa. Nunca había notado esa parte de su cuerpo tan sensible, tan húmeda e hinchada.

—Tócame —le ordenó él con una voz tan ronca que Isabella apenas la reconoció.

Sin esperar, Edward le agarró la muñeca y le llevó la mano hasta su erección. Le enseñó cómo quería que lo acariciara, frotándolo con la palma arriba y abajo. Ella sintió el calor que le transmitía; un calor que le ascendió por el brazo y se extendió por todo su cuerpo, aliviando la tensión de los músculos.

Aprovechando que estaba distraída, Edward reanudó su exploración, deslizando los dedos por la frágil barrera de sus muslos. La cubrió con la mano, reclamando esa parte de su cuerpo que hasta ese momento había sido terreno privado.

Levantó la cabeza para contemplarla mientras sus dedos se movían buscando la entrada a su interior.

—Ábrete a mí —susurró—. Déjame notar lo húmeda que estás.

Al ver que dudaba, la besó apasionadamente. Le resiguió el contorno de los labios con la lengua, antes de provocarla con varios lametones juguetones. Ella separó los labios con voracidad, levantando la cabeza de la cama para besarlo más profundamente. Pero él se separó en seguida, negándole la posesión que anhelaba.

Cuando Isabella soltó un gemido de frustración, los dedos de Edward tamborilearon sobre su sexo.

Comprendiendo lo que quería, separó los muslos y colocó una pierna sobre la suya, sin esconderle nada.

—Así me gustas —susurró él, acercando los labios a su boca—: descarada.

Su lengua y sus dedos la penetraron al mismo tiempo. Isabella se retorció al notar la doble intrusión, gimiendo y empezando a sudar. Apretó su erección con ansia. Nunca se habría imaginado que pudiera ser tan atrevida.

—Tan prieta —la azuzó él, empujando con el dedo y retirándolo. Cuando lo volvió a hacer, ella abrió más las piernas y elevó las caderas—. Muy prieta y muy caliente.

Los dedos de Isabella encontraron la aterciopelada punta del pene que le asomaba por la cintura de los pantalones. Exploró la cabeza satinada con fervor, fascinada por su calor y la suavidad de su textura. Notó una gota de humedad en la punta. Deseó asirlo con fuerza y acariciarlo desde la base hasta el extremo.

—Ya basta —le dijo él, bruscamente, apartándole la mano.

Ella trató de agarrarlo otra vez, sin éxito. Edward se echó hacia abajo en la cama, lejos de sus labios ansiosos y sus pezones atormentados.

—¡Edward! —protestó Isabella, intentando incorporarse. Pero él deslizó los hombros bajo sus piernas, haciéndola perder el equilibrio.

Por un instante fue consciente de lo que planeaba, pero perdió la capacidad de pensar en cuanto su lengua inició su sensual asalto. La protesta murió antes de poder salir de sus labios. No tenía fuerzas para detenerlo, ni siquiera para acallar su escandalizada conciencia. Lo único que podía hacer era gemir y mover las caderas contra su boca, tratando de adaptarse a su ritmo, intentando silenciar el terrible anhelo que crecía en su interior.

—Así, muy bien —la animó él, levantándole un poco más las caderas.

Su lengua separó los tiernos pliegues de su sexo, abriéndolos, lamiéndola a veces con suavidad, a veces con firmeza. Jugó con ella, acariciándole la zona más sensible con la punta de la lengua.

Isabella levantó las caderas bruscamente. Quería más. Necesitaba más. Sabía que tenía que haber algo más y gimió desesperada.

Edward volvió a penetrarla con el dedo, esta vez con más facilidad. Sus tejidos internos le dieron la bienvenida, presionando su dedo con avidez.

—Oh —gimió ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza ante la intensidad de las sensaciones—. ¡Oh, Dios!

Dentro y fuera. Clavándose y retirándose. Bombeando en su interior. Isabella se retorció, pero Edward la apresó con un brazo y le impidió moverse antes de añadir un segundo dedo.

Ella se estremeció violentamente ante la nueva invasión. Él la siguió besando, lamiendo, succionando…

Isabella alcanzó el orgasmo con un grito escalonado. Sus dedos se aferraban con fuerza a la colcha mientras las piernas le temblaban sin control.

En el momento álgido del clímax, Edward hundió los dedos profundamente y los separó, rompiendo la barrera de su virginidad. Ella apenas sintió dolor, perdida en el placer que le proporcionaba su hábil lengua.

Gruñendo, como si compartiera sus sensaciones, Edward no se detuvo hasta que Isabella no le apartó la cabeza, incapaz de soportar más placer.

* * *

***risa malvada* sé que de seguro quieren más jejejje pero noooou un capítulo, porque como hoy estoy de descanso de la U, me puse juiciosa con la casa, las tareas, y con ustedes actualizando el fic.  
Estuvo muy bueno verdad, muy candente. **


	9. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Esta historia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la estoy adaptando con los algunos personajes de la saga de stephenie meyer.**

* * *

**Bueno no me demore tanto con este capitulo.**

**Pero ufff eso si chicas, yo con este capitulo, o mejor dicho por este capitulo fue que me emocione con la historia y que decidi adaptarlo.**

**Preparence, porqje Grrrr este Edward es tan malditamente sensual, y no tiene decoro ni verguanza. Me fascina! Me entenderan con solo los primeros parrafos.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

Edward besó una peca en el muslo de Isabella antes de deslizarse hasta el suelo por los pies de la cama. Ella estaba tumbada de lado, temblorosa y sofocada, hecha un ovillo. Siguió sus movimientos con la mirada.

Tenía un aspecto saciado y aturdido a la vez.

A él la sangre le circulaba a toda velocidad por las venas; su miembro palpitaba. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó. Apartándolos de una patada, se agarró el pene con una mano, acariciándolo arriba y abajo. Vio unos hilos de sangre en sus dedos. Eran la prueba de su virginidad. La imagen lo excitó, atrayendo el semen hacia la punta de su verga.

Sabía que había sido demasiado brusco e impaciente, pero no había podido esperar más. Necesitaba librarla de su virginidad para poder tomarla como deseaba. Había tratado de avisarla, pero sabía que sus palabras no le podrían haber sido de gran ayuda a una mujer abrumada por las sensaciones de su primera experiencia sexual.

Se había aprovechado de su inexperiencia, sabiendo que Isabella sería incapaz de resistirse a la intensidad del deseo. Recordaba la desesperación de su primera vez. Lo recordaba bien porque así era como ella lo hacía sentir: excitado, caliente, impaciente.

A grandes pasos, se dirigió al lavamanos y cogió un montón de paños recién planchados. Mientras volvía a la cama, cogió también una botella de aceite que había comprado en la tienda de la señora Pennnington. Dejando los paños sobre la cama, se echó unas gotas de aceite en la mano. Lentamente, se las frotó, dejando que el aroma a especias y bergamota impregnara el aire. Había elegido aquella masculina esencia expresamente. Quería que a Isanella se le quedara grabada en la mente para poder excitarla más adelante. Quería que cada vez que la oliera recordara las cosas que le había hecho.

Ella no había tenido que sufrir la tortura de imaginar todas las cosas que él llevaba días queriéndole hacer, pero eso iba a cambiar muy pronto. Ya fuera haciendo balance de los libros de contabilidad o bailando con sus jodidos pretendientes, quería que estuviera pensando en sexo. En sexo con él.

Isabella lo miraba hipnotizada mientras él se agarraba la polla desde la base y se la meneaba de abajo arriba. Nunca la había tenido tan dura e hinchada. Gruesas venas la recorrían en toda su longitud, dándole un aspecto salvaje y brutal. Tenía las pelotas duras y prietas, pegadas a la base, y su semen pugnaba por salir. Ella profirió un sonido de inquietud.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó otra vez.

Sabía que tenía que estar asustada. Sabía que debería ser mucho más delicado y no mostrarle lo grande que era hasta que pudiera apreciarlo. Pero estaba dispuesto a renunciar hasta a su última gota de caballerosidad para conseguir su objetivo: distinguirse de los demás pretendientes que querían apartarla de él. A Isabella le gustaba observarlo. Estaban conectados a un nivel básico. Tal vez a su mente le costara asumir lo que estaba viendo, pero su cuerpo lo entendería… y reaccionaría adecuadamente.

—Sí —respondió ella en voz baja, pegándose las rodillas al vientre—. Siempre he sabido que serías demasiado grande para mí.

—Pero me deseas igualmente. Date la vuelta.

Isabella obedeció, dándole la espalda. Se encogió, pegando los pies a las nalgas. El descubrimiento de su voluptuoso trasero había sido una agradable sorpresa cuando se había encaramado a la cama.

Aparentaba ser más moderada en lo físico que en el carácter, pero también en ese aspecto su parte más pintoresca quedaba oculta a la vista. Tenía el culo más perfecto que había visto nunca.

—¿Quién se iba a imaginar que escondías un trasero tan voluptuoso bajo esas faldas? —murmuró Edward, acercándose y besándole un grupo de pecas que tenía en el hombro.

—Te burlas de mí —dijo ella, insegura.

—Fuiste tú la que me dijiste que algunos hombres prefieren a las mujeres con un color de pelo determinado —replicó Edward, rodeándole la estrecha cintura con un brazo—. ¿Tan difícil es creer que yo tenga mis propias preferencias?

—¿Te gustan las pecas y los culos?

—Me gustas tú, Isabella. Me gusta todo de ti. —Cuando ella se arqueó hacia él, Edward inhaló su aroma profundamente, lo que lo inflamó aún más—. Hoy no voy a poder ser paciente contigo —reconoció con voz ronca—. Has puesto tu vida en mis manos. Sé que te fías de mí. ¿Puedes seguir haciéndolo un poco más, por favor? Confía en que sabré darte placer, aunque pueda parecerte brusco o impaciente.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro. Tenía los ojos entornados y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, pero asintió.

Sin más preliminares, Edward se agarró el miembro con la mano y echó las caderas hacia delante.

Isabella ahogó una exclamación al sentir la gruesa punta separarle los pliegues y deslizarse sobre ellos hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo. Al bajar, la parte inferior de su miembro se trababa un instante antes de proseguir su camino. Al subir, la hinchada cresta la rozaba hasta llegar al clítoris.

Edward volvió a acariciarse con fuerza, desde la base hasta la punta. Una gota de líquido preseminal se derramó en su sensible carne. Gimiendo, Isabella se arqueó.

Edward la inmovilizó poniéndole una mano en el pecho al mismo tiempo que luchaba contra su propio impulso de clavarse en ella y eyacular violentamente para saciar aquella lujuria que lo estaba devorando.

Sentía una desesperación difícil de explicar. No podía librarse de la sensación de que alguien iba a arrebatársela antes de hora. Era demasiado pronto. La necesitaba demasiado. No podría soportarlo.

Isabella le cubrió la mano con la suya.

El pezón se le había contraído deliciosamente. Al apretarle el pecho, notó cómo se estremecía por entero y echaba las caderas hacia atrás. Separó las piernas, enlazándole un pie detrás del tobillo para poder apretarse contra él.

Por fin se había descontrolado y era aún mejor de lo que Edward se había imaginado. Murmuraba su nombre. Él se echó hacia atrás y buscó la entrada de su cuerpo. Su mente eligió justo ese momento para recordarle que Isabella estaba por encima de él socialmente. Que no era lo bastante bueno para ella.

Apretó los dientes. Con decisión, se clavó en su estrecha hendidura. Estaba empapada y muy caliente.

—¡Dios! —exclamó entre dientes, sintiendo cómo su sedosa y ardiente carne lo abrasaba. Sus músculos internos tiraban de la sensible punta de su miembro. Un escalofrío lo sacudió.

Isabella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándole el pecho, y le clavó las uñas en el brazo con que la sujetaba por la cintura. Descontrolada, empezó a apartarse de él y a juntar las piernas, pero Edward se lo impidió, desplazando la mano desde el pecho hasta su entrepierna rápidamente.

—Confía en mí —le pidió, clavándose más hondo—. Respira.

Al darse cuenta de la tremenda tensión que había en la voz de él, Isabella trató de obedecer, tragando grandes bocanadas de aire, que se resistían a entrar en sus pulmones contraídos. A pesar de la tensión de sus tejidos internos, Edward se hundió aún más en ella.

Ahora entendía para qué había usado el aceite. Su cuerpo no tenía manera de resistirse a la invasión.

Soltó el aire entrecortadamente y cerró los ojos. Tenía la mente ocupada por imágenes de Edward al pie de la cama, totalmente desnudo, con la piel brillante, los músculos ondulando por los movimientos que hacía con la mano sobre su impresionante erección.

Sabía que no podría acogerlo en su interior, pero había querido intentarlo. Necesitaba intentarlo.

Él se retiró un centímetro. Cuando ella trató de respirar, Edward echó las caderas hacia delante, hundiendo el rígido pene en su canal. Isabella soltó un gemido roto, sorprendida por la sensación de ser tan profundamente poseída.

—Dios. —Edward se quedó inmóvil, jadeando. Su pecho se movía como un gran fuelle contra su espalda. Le acarició la sien con la mejilla—. ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

—No, pero estoy… muy llena. —Se notaba tan llena que casi le dolía, pero no sentía dolor.

—Puedes acogerme —la tranquilizó él, acariciándola entre las piernas, lo que le despertó una oleada de calor—. Déjame entrar, Isabella. No te resistas.

Ella notó que le escocían los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar, pero no hizo caso. Con cuidado, echó las caderas hacia atrás. Muy poco, apenas un centímetro, pero él lo aprovechó para penetrarla un poco más.

—Sí —la animó, retirándose—. Así.

Isabella se obligó a relajarse, se apoyó en su pecho y cambió el ritmo de la respiración. Inspiró hondo y soltó el aire despacio. Se concentró en sus caricias; en cómo le rozaba el clítoris con sus dedos encallecidos, forzando a sus agotadas terminaciones nerviosas a rendirse al placer.

Cuando volvió a respirar, Edward se hundió en su interior hasta que sus muslos estuvieron completamente pegados. Ella echó la cabeza hacia delante y gimió.

—¡Isabella!

Santo Dios, estaba tan dentro.

Se retiró muy despacio y volvió a llenarla. Con cada nueva embestida, sus movimientos eran más fluidos, más fáciles. Era un hombre muy experto. Sabía exactamente hasta dónde debía retirarse, hasta dónde podía penetrarla para volverla loca de deseo.

Isabella estaba cada vez más entregada al placer que Edward le causaba. Pronto aprendió a sincronizar sus movimientos con los suyos para aumentar la sensación de plenitud que anhelaba.

Oyó una voz vibrante a su espalda.

—Sí, estás disfrutando. Te gusta —dijo él.

Ella ahogó una exclamación al recibir una embestida particularmente experta. Lo que hacía un momento le había parecido una erección amenazadora, ahora le resultaba deseable. Su miembro era largo y grueso, lo que aseguraba que acariciara cada punto sensible de su vagina, despertándole un deseo feroz.

Se revolvió entre sus brazos, luchando contra la fuerza que la aprisionaba y le impedía clavarlo en su interior como deseaba.

—Dime que te gusta —la animó Edward moviendo las caderas y los dedos al mismo tiempo, excitándola con tanta habilidad que Isabella apretó los músculos internos alrededor de su miembro—. Dilo.

—Sí —gimoteó, atormentada cada vez que se retiraba de su cuerpo—. Pero…

—Puedo darte lo que deseas —la interrumpió él con voz ronca y cargada de erotismo—. Dime lo que quieres y te lo daré.

—Más —le rogó ella, sin ninguna vergüenza ni pudor—. Dame más…

La mano de Edward se cerró sobre su sexo hinchado, acercándola a sus caderas, mientras se clavaba en su interior al mismo tiempo. Isabella sintió una intensa oleada de calor. Él incrementó el ritmo. Tenía la mano plana apoyada en su entrada para estimularla desde el exterior y el interior a la vez. Los dos estaban bañados en sudor. Sus pieles resbalaban, desprendiendo con la fricción la fragancia del aceite y el aroma de Edward, que impregnaban el aire.

La habitación había aumentado de temperatura. La colcha estaba húmeda. El calor y la humedad creaban una atmósfera exuberante que intensificaba la experiencia. Edward le susurró algo atrevido, con la voz distorsionada por el placer. Flexionaba el abdomen y los muslos con fuerza mientras se hundía en ella.

Isabella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba tan tensa que creía que iba a romperse en cualquier momento.

—Por favor —sollozó—, ¡por favor!

—Ya estamos —gruñó él, manteniéndose hundido en su interior con fuerza, sin moverse—. Ya estamos llegando.

Ella se arqueó violentamente. El clímax la asaltó, nublándole la vista hasta que dejó de ver por completo. Abrió la boca en un grito mudo. Por dentro se convulsionó, apresándolo en el más íntimo de los abrazos. La sangre le circulaba a tanta velocidad por las venas que la ensordeció.

Sintió un ola de calor inundarle las entrañas. Maldiciendo, Edward se convulsionó a su espalda, estremeciéndose con cada nuevo chorro.

Isabella lo oyó pronunciar su nombre mientras se vaciaba en su interior, con la boca pegada a su hombro en una dulce y quebrada letanía.

.

.

No había lugar para Isabella Swan en la vida de Edward.

Éste permanecía con la cabeza apoyada en la mano, observándola mientras dormía. Varios mechones de su precioso pelo se le habían pegado a las mejillas y a la frente húmeda. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y el pecho le subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Estaba tumbada boca abajo, dejando a la vista dos hoyuelos gemelos sobre las curvas de sus tremendamente atractivas nalgas.

Expuesta como estaba, desnuda y con la piel rosada, era fácil imaginársela para siempre en su lecho. Pero era una ilusión. Edward alzó la vista y miró a su alrededor. La habitación estaba casi vacía. Aparte de la cama y el lavamanos, sólo había un armario ropero y un par de sillas.

Hasta esta noche, nunca había pasado tanto rato despierto en el dormitorio desde que se había mudado a aquella casa. En un día normal, le llegarían voces y risas desde el piso de abajo. Seguiría su riguroso horario, trabajando todas las horas posibles para aumentar sus ingresos. Al fin y al cabo, necesitaba dinero para conseguir sus objetivos.

No podía imaginarse a Isabella en ningún otro lugar de la casa que no fuera el dormitorio. Los hombres que trabajaban para él eran rudos y a veces maleducados. No sabrían cómo tratar a una dama como ella.

No tenía ni siquiera una mesa de comedor donde invitarla a sentarse. Ni una salita donde recibir a los pocos invitados que se dignaran visitarla allí. Su casa era la mitad de grande que la de Melville y, aunque estaba situada en un barrio aceptable, no era una zona refinada. Las cosas iban a tener que cambiar drásticamente.

Isabella hizo un ruidito. Al mirarla, vio que se estaba despertando. Parpadeó y se frotó los ojos. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Edward advirtió el instante preciso en que ella recordaba lo que había pasado entre ellos. Se quedó muy quieta, mientras se ruborizaba por completo.

—Ah —murmuró él, con una sonrisa—. Pareces escandalizada.

—A ti en cambio se te ve muy satisfecho —lo acusó ella, aunque su mirada era cálida.

—¿Ah, sí? —Le acarició la espalda con una mano. No podía resistirse cuando lo miraba así—. Pues tú también deberías estarlo.

Edward sabía que buena parte de los sentimientos de Isabella estaban provocados por la resaca de bienestar causada por el orgasmo, pero otros eran más profundos. Lo cierto era que nunca había esperado ni deseado que nadie lo amara, pero si los sentimientos de ella hacia él se afianzaban, tendría más oportunidades de que se quedara a su lado.

Isabella se miró los dedos, con los que jugueteaba con la colcha.

—Yo no he hecho nada.

Edward le dio un golpecito en la punta de la nariz.

—Vas a tener que fiarte de mi palabra en este asunto. Hay muchas maneras de practicar sexo, que van desde muy decepcionante a muy agradable. Pero lo que tú y yo hemos hecho va mucho más allá. Hace falta que las dos personas tengan una química muy especial para alcanzar el grado de compenetración que hemos conseguido nosotros.

Ella permaneció callada.

—Seis peniques por tus pensamientos —dijo él, tensándose ante su silencio—. ¿Te estás arrepintiendo de lo sucedido?

—No, no me arrepiento —respondió Isabella, con una mirada cautelosa—. El día que nos conocimos, mencionaste tus habilidades en la cama y es obvio que no exagerabas. ¿Qué mujer se arrepentiría de haberlas probado?

—Tu opinión es la única que me importa.

—No lo entiendo. Ni siquiera te he tocado. Tú has hecho todo el trabajo…

Edward se echó a reír y le dio un beso en el hombro.

—Cariño, eso no puede considerarse trabajo.

—Pero ¡yo tendría que haber hecho algo! —protestó ella, venciendo su timidez. Apoyó la barbilla en una mano, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de sus pechos—. No he estado a la altura.

Edward se sorprendió por la rapidez con que se excitó sólo con verla e imaginársela haciendo algo por él.

—Tonterías. Si hubieras participado más activamente, habría acabado antes incluso de estar dentro de ti. Por eso te he pedido que me dieras la espalda.

—¿Para que no pudiera participar? —Isabella frunció el ceño—. Me parece muy poco deportivo por tu parte.

—¿Poco deportivo?

Edward sonrió, disfrutando inmensamente de su compañía, como siempre. Nunca hasta ese día había encontrado a una mujer que quisiera esforzarse más por complacerlo. Al menos ninguna que no le hubiera cobrado por ello.

Se señaló el pene, que tenía semierecto. No entendía cómo podía volver a excitarse tras el galvánico orgasmo que acababa de experimentar.

—Los hombres nos excitamos con relativa facilidad. Cuesta mucho más esfuerzo excitar a una mujer. Por eso muchas de ellas se quedan insatisfechas. En la carrera por alcanzar el clímax, el hombre siempre recorre la distancia más de prisa.

—¿Insatisfechas? ¿Cómo es posible?

—Hace un rato me pedías más, ¿te acuerdas? Imagínate que te hubiera dado menos o, lo que es peor, que te hubiera dicho que yo ya había terminado y que era una lástima que no hubieras podido seguirme el ritmo.

—Oh… pero tú nunca harías eso.

—No, yo nunca haría eso. —Aunque le costara la vida cada vez que se acostara con ella.

Isabella se incorporó un poco más, dejándolo casi sin sentido con la visión de sus pechos perfectos. No eran ni demasiado grandes ni demasiado pequeños. Edward siempre había creído que le gustaban los pechos grandes, pero acababa de descubrir lo equivocado que estaba. Cuando ella se sentó sobre los talones, con las manos sobre las rodillas, él se quedó sin habla.

De pronto, a Isabella se le abrieron mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior, ruborizándose. Hizo un movimiento, como si quisiera saltar de la cama.

Edward la cogió de la muñeca.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito una toalla —susurró Isabella.

Sentándose, él cogió una. Con la otra mano le indicó que separara las rodillas.

—Edward —protestó ella, avergonzada.

—Es mío —contestó él, señalándose el hombro para indicarle que se agarrara de allí—. Deja que yo lo limpie.

La polla se le endureció otra vez ante la evidencia de lo explosivo que había sido su orgasmo. Estaba repleta de su semen. Gruesos regueros le caían por los muslos.

Casi no se creía que volviera a estar listo. Debería estar completamente seco.

La limpió con toda la delicadeza de la que fue capaz.

—Tenías toallas preparadas —comentó Isabella, ahogando una exclamación cuando Edward le secó los rizos chocolates entre las piernas—. Debería haberte sugerido que también tuvieras condones de tripa de oveja. No se me ha ocurrido antes. No pensaba con claridad.

—Forma parte de mis responsabilidades.

—Es mi cuerpo.

—Sólo en público y cuando estás vestida. Cuando estás desnuda, tu cuerpo me pertenece.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—¿Y el tuyo? ¿Me pertenece cuando estás desnudo?

—Desnudo y vestido, durante todo el tiempo que quieras. —Y esperaba que fuera mucho—. Siempre uso condones, Isabella —siguió diciendo, mirándola a los ojos—. La única vez que no lo hice fue hace muchos años, cuando era muy joven y no sabía lo que hacía.

—¿Y hoy por qué no? ¿Te has olvidado? ¿Te has quedado sin?

—Nunca me olvido. —Dejó de limpiarla—. Mañana, cuando hayas reposado y vuelvas a estar en plena posesión de tus facultades, hablaremos de lo que ha pasado esta noche.

Ella le clavó las uñas en el hombro.

—¿Has derramado tu semilla en mi interior deliberadamente? ¿Acaso no te preocupan las consecuencias? ¿Tan poco te importo?

Soltando la toalla, Edward la abrazó por la cintura y la ciñó contra su cuerpo.

—Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Me saltaría las leyes, violaría las normas, jugaría sucio para avanzarme a mis competidores…

—Montague —lo interrumpió ella, comprendiéndolo todo de repente—. Sabías que ha ido a ver a Melville y para qué.

—¡Montague puede irse al diablo! —exclamó Edward con vehemencia—. Te deseo. Eso es todo.

—Y yo me he entregado a ti voluntariamente. —Ella trató de soltarse—. No hacía falta que… me marcaras, como si fuera un territorio conquistado.

—Sí, tenía que hacerlo. —La sujetó con delicadeza pero con firmeza—. Desde el momento en que me viste, supiste lo que era. No me digas que mi naturaleza depredadora te pilla por sorpresa.

—Pero ¡te contraté para que me protegieras!

Él inspiró hondo, herido por sus palabras, aunque eran la pura verdad.

—¡Maldita sea, Isabella! —exclamó, soltándola.

Ella no aprovechó para huir. Se quedó quieta, observándolo y respirando entrecortadamente. Con el rostro y los hombros pálidos enmarcados por sus rizos cobrizos, era la criatura más deliciosa que había visto nunca.

—Lo siento —musitó Edward, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Supongo que no te arrepientes de lo que has hecho, sino porque yo me he enfadado.

Él guardó silencio. Era inútil mentir a Isabella.

El silencio se alargó. Estaban a escasos centímetros de distancia, ambos de rodillas. Edward estaba sentado sobre los talones, Isabella no, por lo que sus ojos quedaban al mismo nivel. Él esperaba ansioso su reacción. ¿Querría marcharse? Y si era así, ¿qué podría hacer para evitarlo?

Seducir a una mujer enfadada solía acabar en sexo apasionado, pero después el enfado se multiplicaba. No podía arriesgarse a apartarla de su vida.

Maldición, daría cualquier cosa por saber en qué estaba pensando.

—Casi puedo oír tu cerebro —dijo Isabella, estudiándolo con atención—. ¿Te importa decirme qué piensas?

—Mi cerebro no es tan refinado como el tuyo, así que no me ayuda mucho. Dime qué puedo hacer para que dejes de estar enfadada conmigo.

—Lo que estoy es desconcertada por tu instinto de posesión. Podrías tener a cualquier mujer que quisieras. —Isabella tragó saliva con dificultad—. Lo único que me distingue de las demás es mi fortuna. ¿Es eso lo que deseas con tanta intensidad?

—No me creo que creas eso —replicó él—. Y perdona que te diga que tú también podrías tener a cualquier hombre que quisieras.

Isabella le dio un empujón en el hombro.

—Túmbate.

Edward se tumbó de espaldas sin pensárselo, deseando hacer lo que ella le pidiera para que lo perdonara. Sin embargo, su pene no parecía compartir su arrepentimiento, ya que se alzaba descaradamente, llegándole casi al ombligo. Había pasado de estar semierecto a erecto del todo en cuanto Isabella se había puesto agresiva.

—Ya que, según tus propias palabras, tu cuerpo me pertenece —murmuró ella—, me gustaría examinarlo.

Él permaneció inmóvil, sometiéndose… de momento.

bella le señaló el pene.

—Me gustaría verlo en reposo alguna vez.

—Pues no va a ser fácil. Sólo pensar en ti, me pongo como una piedra. —Tal vez debería expresar sus sentimientos con más delicadeza, pero la lujuria que ella le despertaba era tan descarnada que le parecía más honesto expresarlos así.

Alargando la mano, Isabella le acarició el bíceps. Cuando el músculo se contrajo bajo sus dedos, ella se apartó, alarmada.

Edward le cogió la mano y volvió a ponérsela sobre su brazo.

—Sin miedo. Hagas lo que hagas me gustará.

—No me conformo con que te guste —replicó ella, mirándolo fijamente—. Quiero ser excepcionalmente buena complaciéndote. Quiero ser inolvidable.

Él soltó el aire bruscamente. Todos sus instintos de posesión se despertaron de golpe ante su alusión a un posible final de su relación.

Isabella le acarició el brazo con los dedos. Armándose de valor, apretó.

—Eres tan duro y fuerte —susurró. Con la vista, le recorrió el pecho y el abdomen. Sus manos siguieron el camino abierto por sus ojos. Se entretuvo en la zona del estómago, trazando cada músculo—. Y tan grande. Eres como un animal grande y elegante. Un animal muy masculino.

Se estremeció al decirlo, lo que provocó una respuesta similar en él.

—Y a ti te gusta que sea así.

—No debería gustarme. Eres demasiado salvaje e indisciplinado. No soy lo bastante mujer para domarte.

—Si me dejara domar, no te gustaría. —Edward le cogió la mano y se la puso sobre el miembro, animándola a rodearlo con sus dedos. Su contacto, aunque cuidadoso, le causó el efecto de un rayo. El vello de las piernas se le erizó—. Una parte de ti se escandaliza por mi actitud primitiva ante algunas cosas, pero a otra parte de ti no le gustaría si fuera de otra manera.

—Eres muy arrogante.

—No creo que sea mérito mío resultarte atractivo. Mi apariencia se la debo a mis padres, igual que mi falta de escrúpulos. Les estoy agradecido, ya que esas cualidades te han traído a mi lado. En contra de lo que crees, eres la mujer perfecta para mí.

La otra mano de Isabella se unió a la primera.

—¿Qué te ha atraído de mí? —preguntó ella, resiguiendo una gruesa vena con el dedo.

—Tu honestidad y se… sentido común —respondió él entre dientes, estremeciéndose cuando ella llegó hasta la punta y se la acarició—. Tu mente ágil y tu manera de pensar por ti misma. Y cómo respondes físicamente a mi presencia. Nunca me cansaré de eso. Te derrites por mí, y eso hace que se suavicen las aristas con que mantienes a los demás a distancia.

Isabella se pasó la lengua por el labio inferior. Tenía los párpados entornados y no podía disimular lo mucho que estaba disfrutando al tocarlo tan íntimamente. O tal vez disfrutaba de sus palabras. Edward alzó una mano y le cubrió un pecho con ella. Cuando le tiró del pezón con dos dedos, ella gimió suavemente.

—Túmbate sobre mí —le ordenó Edward con la voz ronca.

Al ver que titubeaba, le mostró cómo hacerlo, sujetándola por la cintura mientras ella deslizaba su esbelto cuerpo sobre el suyo. Agarrándola por la nuca, la atrajo hacia él y la besó con la boca abierta, devorándola ávidamente. Ella le devolvió el beso con el mismo entusiasmo, agarrándose a la colcha con ambas manos.

Edward gruñó. Volvía a desearla, pero de momento no quería hacer más que besarla. No era suficiente, pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado. Era un beso dulce y erótico al mismo tiempo. La sensación de su peso tan ligero sobre su cuerpo era deliciosa, igual que los delicados besos que ella empezó a darle alrededor de la boca. No pudo evitar echarse a reír de felicidad.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él. No sería capaz de renunciar a esa felicidad. Haría lo que fuera preciso para conservarla. Suplicaría si hiciera falta—. Cometeré muchos errores. No sé cómo ser lo que tú mereces.

Isabella lo besó en los labios para hacerlo callar.

—Nos lo enseñaremos el uno al otro —susurró—. Quiero ser la mujer que llegue a tu alma. La mujer a la que no puedas olvidar.

Enredando los dedos en su pelo, Edward la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso largo y profundo. No tenía ni idea de qué hora era y no le importaba. Lo único que sabía era que no quería que aquella noche terminara nunca.

* * *

**Eh que tal que tal señoras y señoritas solo del cuerpo ;) **

**Que tal el capitulo? Yo lo encontré muy muyuueno jijij y me fascina qjeedward enmseguida piense en jamas separerce de Bella, en marcarla, en adecuar todo para que ella forme parte de su vida :3**


End file.
